Lo que Kaminari Denki siente
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: Era tan estúpido que no sabía lo que sentía hasta que su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Semilemon.
1. Un acto impulsivo

**Lo que Kaminari Denki siente.**

 **1.- Un acto impulsivo.**

Se despertó agitado, sudoroso, con las sábanas revueltas y una molesta presión en su entrepierna. Mierda.

No es que esto fuera una sensación ajena para él, a sus 16 años tener estos "inconvenientes", por así decirlo, era bastante común, pero algo molesto si esto te despertaba a las 3 am, más sabiendo que en 4 horas más tendría que levantarse para ir a clases.

Deslizó su mano a través de las sábanas hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón, si se daba prisa quizás podría recuperar algunos valiosos minutos de sueño, tanteo la creciente y molesta erección y metió sus manos bajo su pantalón, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, quizás pensar en las modelos de las revistas que le prestó Mineta serviría de algo, había una pelirroja despampanante que había llamado su atención.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras su mano derecha hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes a lo largo de su miembro, mientras trataba de reconstruir en su cabeza a aquella modelo pelirroja y curvilínea la cual pensaba en convertir en su nueva musa para tener un poco de "inspiración". Podría deberse quizás al cansancio mental (aunque no hubiera usado su quirk en todo el día), a la hora, al hecho de que aún tenía sueño, pero Kaminari tuvo problemas para traer a su memoria a la curvilínea pelirroja, no alcanzó ni a verla nítidamente cuando la modelo pelirroja comenzó a perder sus curvas, adquiriendo una figura un poco más modesta, más pequeña, de piel más nívea y juvenil y la flamante y abundante cabellera roja se transformó en una melena corta y azabache, mientras un dedo enroscaba algo que parecía un pendiente bastante largo, luego aquella nueva figura femenina se dio vuelta revelando a una joven de más o menos su edad, que lo miraba claramente con una mirada muy seductora.

-Ne, Kaminari…-

Denki se detuvo y abrió los ojos se golpe, jamás había pensado en Jirou de esa forma y se negaba en hacerlo ahora, Jirou era algo así como una especie de partner, colega, bro, pensar en ella mientras se masturbaba seria como pensar en Sero… y Sero no era nada sexy.

Pero ese pequeño juego previo entre su mano y su entrepierna no había hecho más que empeorar la situación de Denki, y su miembro se alzaba firme y pulsante sobre sus pantalones, exigiendo ser apaciguado. Se rindió y volvió a la labor, tratando de llamar en su memoria a la pelirroja perdida, pero ni bien ella comenzaba a desvestirse la imagen cambiaba a una Jiro en un pequeño traje de porrista, giró su cabeza frustrado. Esto no podía estar pasándole ¿cuál era su puto problema? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su cabeza últimamente?

Su mano seguía detenida en su miembro aún erecto, podía sentir como éste palpitaba, cerró los ojos nuevamente, tratando de concentrarse como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, tratando de rememorar a cualquier chica de las revistas de Mineta, pero en cuanto lograba formar un atisbo de silueta femenina esta instantáneamente se transformaba en Jirou.

Maldición.

¿Qué clase de broma pesada le estaba jugando su mente?

Comenzó a considerar la idea de ir a las duchas comunes a darse un baño de agua fría, pero sería demasiado llamativo si salía a las 3 de la mañana a las duchas comunes, esto de que vivieran todos juntos en una especie de internado tenía sus inconvenientes a la hora de guardar secretos o hacer cosas fuera de lógica, como tomar una ducha fría a las tres de la mañana. Suspiró resignado y aún con la erección en sus manos comenzó a pensar en Kyoka… Kyoka, jamás la llamaba por su nombre, nunca había pensado en ella de otra forma, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? Se veía linda cuando jugaba con sus auriculares enroscándolos contantemente entre sus dedos, siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría tocarlos, se llevó su mano izquierda a su lóbulo izquierdo acariciándolo suavemente, tratando de imaginar si en efecto se sentiría así al tacto, comenzó a mover su mano derecha rítmicamente, subiendo y bajando a través de su miembro, un grave suspiro salió de su boca, mientras su mente recreaba el cuello de Jirou, ahora que lo pensaba tenía un aroma agradable, como a flores cítricas, se imaginó oliendo su cuello, acercándose a ella por detrás y posando sus manos en su cintura, que ahora que lo recordaba mejor, era bastante pequeña, por lo que recordaba de aquella vez que la vió con el traje de porrista, pequeña, blanca y firme, de hecho, Jirou era bastante pequeña, y menuda, la ropa que normalmente usaba solía ser bastante ancha y sin mucha forma, lo cual no revelaba mucho de su figura, probablemente sus pechos serían pequeños, pero redondos y erguidos, eso adivinaba por el sutil pliegue que se formaba en su camisa al caminar, se preguntó si sus manos alcanzarían a cubrirlos, su mano derecha comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras sentía como un hilo de líquido salía de su miembro, apretó sus dientes y boca ahogando un gemido.

 _"Jirou…. Kyoka…"_

No es que Jirou no fuera bonita, sólo que su atractivo no era tan evidente como el resto de sus compañeras las cuales irradiaban feminidad de alguna forma u otra… ella… ella era enigmática, jamás podía adivinar que pensaba, ahora que lo pensaba, había algo seductor en su misteriosa mirada, más cuando enroscaba sus auriculares entre sus dedos y lo miraba de reojo, o cuando se acomodaba el pelo y sonreía de forma burlesca… ¿o traviesa?

Se imaginó a sí mismo tomándola del cuello y acercándola a sus labios, siendo correspondido en un beso tranquilo, pero maduro, y decidido, se imaginó bajando su mano a través de su pecho, cubriéndolo por completo con su mano mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por su pequeña cintura, haciendo una pequeña parada en su trasero, acariciándolo y apretándolo suavemente, atrayendo sus caderas más hacia las de él, para luego descender hacia sus muslos, las piernas de Kyoka eran, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, como ella, discretas, ni muy delgadas, ni muy gordas, firmes, blancas… suaves…

O eso al menos quería pensar, ¿cómo se sentiría tocar su piel? ¿sería suave y cálida? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al ser tocada?

Ya para este punto Denki había sucumbido ante los caprichos de su mente, y se había inmerso completamente en el cuerpo de Kyoka, desvistiéndolo en su imaginación, tocándolo y acariciándolo a su antojo, jamás pensó que aquella chica burlesca podía ponerlo de ese modo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que estaba martilleando sobre su pecho, se dio vuelta mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban frenéticos cada vez con más fuerza, con más intensidad, mientras imaginaba a su compañera recibirlo entre sus brazos mientras el ingresaba en su interior, ahogó un gemido en su almohada, porque ya se le hacía imposible seguir apretando sus dientes, y su corazón martilleaba ahora en sus oídos, tan fuerte que pensó que el resto podía oír sus latidos tan claros como él podía, comenzó a sudar y su cara se ruborizó por completo mientras su mente estaba sumergida en el acto sexual imaginario con su compañera. Al cabo de unos minutos el clímax llegó en sus manos y terminó en sus sábanas, casi como un signo de tregua entre su mente y su cuerpo, y Denki pudo descansar aliviado, su mente quedó en blanco mientras intentaba regularizar su agitada respiración, se sentía agotado, y extrañamente feliz, quizás producto del fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener, por un momento deseo fuertemente que ella estuviera ahí en su cama para abrazarla, para tocarla, sentir su piel y su calor, para besarla, para ser estúpidamente romántico con ella, se sentía embriagado por una sensación desconocida, una sensación que nunca había tenido las otras veces que había hecho esto pensando en aquellas modelos de revistas de Mineta, _-"este sentimiento…"-_ pensó algo emocionado y atribulado _,_ se sentía desconcertado por lo que acababa de hacer, pensar en Jiro mientras se tocaba era lo que le estaba costando el sueño y su paz mental, de alguna forma se sentía avergonzado, como si no debiera haber hecho lo que hizo, como si se hubiera metido en un terreno del cual no sabía cómo salir, ni enfrentar, y de alguna forma sabía, casi desde el principio, que simplemente no podría aparecer a la mañana siguiente frente a ella como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido. Algo se había quebrado en él, algo en su mente y en la imagen que tenía de Kyoka, y sabía que simplemente no podría mirarla a la cara después de haber usado su imagen después de este acto impulsivo.


	2. Pequeño y sucio secreto

**2.- Pequeño y sucio secreto**

Kaminari despertó algo aturdido e increíblemente agotado, a duras penas había podido dormir la noche anterior, trató de apagar su alarma como pudo e intentó salir de la cama con muy poco éxito y sin nada de glamour, había enredado sus piernas con las sabanas durante esa agitada noche, así que cayó de bruces al suelo en su infructuoso intento por levantarse.

Había soñado con Jiro toda la noche, todo de tipos de sueños, desde eróticos hasta muy normales, como que se sentaban a hablar en una banca de un parque de… ¿sentimientos?

Tenía el pelo completamente despeinado y marcas de baba seca en la comisura izquierda de su labio, antes de ir a las duchas comunes sacó las sabanas sucias de su cama y fue a la lavandería.

En el camino se cruzó con Mineta medio dormido, al igual que él, este lo miró perezosamente, pero comenzó a reírse burlescamente en cuanto vio el ato de sábanas en las manos de Kaminari.

\- ¿Una noche interesante? - Dijo pícaramente- ¿Viste las revistas que te pasé? ¿Cuál te gustó más? A mí me gusta la de las teteas grandes, me recuerda a Yaoyorozu… Espero que no la hayas ensuciado con tus…- trató de decir inquiridoramente, pero terminó congelado antes de que terminara de hablar, Kaminari no sabía si alegrarse o aterrarse de que Todoroki salvara la situación de una forma tan agresiva, Todoroki pasó al lado de él, miró el ato de sábanas, entendiendo completamente la situación, luego miró a Kaminari con su habitual cara de pokerface y sin decir nada se marchó. Habría sido una escena genial y divertida de no ser porque Todoroki recordó que había dejado a Mineta atrapado en un tempano de hielo y que podía morir si seguía así más tiempo, así que dio tres largos pasos en reversa y puso su mano izquierda sobre el tempano de hielo, descongelando a Mineta hasta los tobillos, luego se volvió a ir sin decir nada.

Kaminari quedó estupefacto y Mineta con hipotermia y un trauma de por vida. Anotó mentalmente no hablar de Yaoyorozu frente a Todoroki.

Después de ir a dejar a su compañero de travesuras a la enfermería, excelente excusa para no ver a Jirou en el desayuno, se dirigió al aula, solo, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Llegó antes que todos, se dirigió a su puesto y colocó su mochila sobre su mesa, luego recordó que el puesto contiguo era de Kyoka, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras en su mente se aglomeraban las imágenes de anoche, su cara se volvió roja, mientras su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse con pequeños espasmos. _"Ahora no, es muy temprano"_

\- ¡Hey! ¡Jamming-yay! No te vi en el desayuno ¿te perdiste? - rio burlescamente la chica de sus sueños o pesadillas, al parecer a Kyoka le había gustado bastante el apodo que le colocó el día en que eligieron sus nombres de héroes. A Kaminari no le hacía ninguna gracia que hiciera mofa del triste estado en el que quedaba después de usar su quirk, después de todo, a nadie le gustaba que le dijeran idiota.

A pesar de que Kyoka nuevamente estaba haciendo mofa de él, Kaminari no se molestó, esta vez, de todas formas, los enojos con su compañera siempre le duraban muy poco, no era del tipo rencoroso, y ella lo sabía, pero la reacción del rubio no estaba dentro de lo que ella esperaba. La miró anonadado y sin decir nada más que murmurado "buenos días" y se dirigió hacia el grupo conformado por Sero, Kirishima y Bakugou, sin decir más, sin preguntarle alguna idiotez o iniciar algún tema divertido, para entretener el rato muerto mientras esperaban al profe. Básicamente Kaminari había pasado de ella ¿Estaría molesto? Pero si ella siempre hacía esas bromas, no podía entenderlo…

¡Bah! Se le pasaría de aquí a la hora de almuerzo, o cuando necesitara ayuda con alguna tarea de inglés… lo conocía bien, Kaminari Denki era muy fácil de leer, como un libro abierto.

Pero no fue como ella esperó, de hecho, fue mucho peor.

Kaminari no le habló en todo el día, ni los días siguientes, de hecho, a duras penas le dirigía la palabra, y si lo hacía era siempre con la cabeza agachada, casi murmurando unos patéticos monosílabos para responderle _"si" ..."no" …" hum…"_ luego de eso siempre la dejaba sola y se iba a hablar con los chicos.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Realmente estaba molesto con ella? ¿Tendría que disculparse con el idiota? ¡pero si ni siquiera había sido tan grave! ¿O sí?

Para Kaminari todo este suceso le estaba costando su cordura, Kyoka cada día se esforzaba por intentar iniciar un tema infructuosamente, función que antes desempeñaba él cuando era más fácil hablarle, pero ahora la mente de Kaminari solo giraba en torno a los sueños húmedos que lo asediaban durante las noches en donde su compañera era la protagonista. ¿Sus piernas habían sido siempre así de atractivas? ¿Desde cuándo su falda era tan corta? Siempre pensó que llegaban hasta los talones... bueno, nunca se había detenido a mirarla tanto y cuando sonreía ... era adorable. Comenzaba a sentirse peor que Mineta por soñarla de esa forma.

La verdad es que después de esa maldita noche, se sentía muy incómodo de tener a Kyoka cerca, una extraña combinación entre culpa y placer secreto se debatía en su fuero interno, del cual nadie, ni mucho menos Kyoka deberían enterarse. Ya casi agradecía que en su clase nadie pudiera leer las mentes. A veces sus sueños húmedos se transformaban en pesadillas en donde Kyoka le decía lo desagradable que era y el asco que le tenía, de pronto se veía así mismo como a un Mineta, mientras intentaba alcanzarla y ella se alejaba de él, mientras ella le decía el asco que le daba y sentía una fuerte punzada en su corazón. No quería que ella lo odiara, no quería que ella se alejara de él, no era su culpa, él no quería esto, simplemente llegó, y ahora que llegó parecía no querer irse. Y muy en secreto. No quería que se fuera, muy en secreto, él se sentía bien soñándola de esa manera. Y nuevamente la culpa volvía a caer sobre su conciencia... ¿cómo podía imaginar a su amiga de esa forma?

Al cabo de unos días Kyoka había resuelto hablar con él, a pedirle, muy a su pesar, las disculpas correspondientes, no quería hacerlo, pero no quería seguir soportando eso, la ley del hielo que le había puesto Kaminari le estaba doliendo más de lo que imaginó, ya a estas alturas sus pensamientos los llenaba el chico eléctrico y su enigmático silencio, jamás imaginó que se enojaría tanto, quizás tendría que reconsiderar mejor sus bromas, además, no era la única que lo notaba, ya la extraña actitud evasiva de Kaminari hacia ella estaba siendo notada por algunos de sus compañeros, por sobre todo por Tsuyu-chan, que fue la primera en hacérselo saber una tarde en donde estaban solamente las chicas.

\- Kyoka –chan – Dijo la chica rana llevándose un dedo a los labios como solía hacer cuando decía alguna observación ruda – Tú sabes que siempre digo todo lo que pienso... ¿Está todo bien con Kaminari-san? Hace tiempo que los veo distanciados...-

Yaoyorozu y Uraraka que se encontraban hablando se dieron vuelta inmediatamente, ellas también lo habían notado, el estómago de Kyoka se había convertido en un nudo, justo lo que necesitaba, que el resto también fuera consciente de esto que la estaba martirizando lentamente.

Mina con su habitual actitud extrovertida y expresiva dijo casi en un grito de emoción - ¡¿peleas de pareja?! ¡Siempre supe que harían una buena pareja! -

Kyoka casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ¿Por qué Mina tenía que buscarle pareja hasta a la sombra del gato?

-¡N-no! ¡No es eso! ¡te equivocas! - Movió sus manos en frente de todas en forma de negación, pero ahora una nueva preocupación se había agregado a su mente, no sólo ella era consciente de la extraña actitud de Kaminari, el resto también lo era, su semblante se entristeció por un momento, quería volver a su antigua relación con su amigo, hablar con él como normalmente lo hacía, una vez había intentado unirse a al grupo en donde se encontraba hablando el rubio animadamente, pero éste al verla se quedó callado y se fue, fue una situación bastante extraña e incómoda, todos vieron como la actitud de Kaminari se había apagado en cuanto apareció su compañera de puesto, lo cual solo sirvió para dejar en evidencia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kirishima intento preguntar qué era lo que ocurría con Kaminari de forma casual, pero no obtuvo respuestas, ella también las quería, mucho más que todo, intentó salvar la situación haciendo algún comentario burlesco sobre Kaminari, que sirvió para desviar el tema y que todos lo olvidaran, excepto Tsuyu, la chica rana nada se le escapaba, había registrado todo con su analítica mente, más al observar que el semblante de Kyoka se iba decayendo progresivamente en un semblante sombrío y triste después de haber hecho el ingenioso chiste para salvar la situación.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien, pero si quieres decirnos algo sabes que tienes el apoyo de tus compañeras- dijo acertadamente Tsuyu, ella sí que sabía ser un apoyo incondicional.

-Está bien chicas...- murmuró Kyoka, tristemente- todo está bien, no sé qué pasará con Kaminari, quizás... me pasé de la raya al hacer una burla sobre él...- dijo muy apenada.

-Bueno, después de todo Kaminari-san también tiene sentimientos, quizás está dolido por algo- Dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- ¡O está enamorado! - gritó Ashido mientras lazaba una mano de forma enérgica – ¡Apuesto que eres tú Kyoka, por eso actúa tan raro!

Jiro volvió a ruborizarse. Eso era imposible.

-Sí, pero si se trata de buscar consejos, recurrir a Mineta es la peor opción- comentó Uraraka haciendo una mueca de asco, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor Kyoka, Kaminari estaba frecuentando mucho a Mineta.

-O quizás está enamorado de Mineta- Ashido se llevó el dedo índice a su mentón de forma pensativa. - ¡Oh! ¡Un amor prohibido! - Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban extrañamente.

Las chicas restantes no supieron si reírse a carcajadas o sentir un profundo asco por la bizarra pareja que Ashido había decidido formar.

Y era cierto, últimamente Kaminari estaba frecuentando mucho a Mineta, el rubio se había dado cuenta que estaba cómodo con su pervertido amigo, de alguna forma sentía que sólo él podía entenderlo en este tipo de situaciones, no se había atrevido a hablarlo con los demás, no quería hacerlo, solo le bastaba ver las caras de nerviosismo que ponían cuando Mineta sacaba algún tema de ese estilo, e intentaban regañar a Mineta por su vulgar forma de pensar, pero Kaminari lo veía de otra forma, Mineta era honesto con sus pensamientos, de todas formas, eran hombres y este tipo de interés era algo bastante natural en chicos de su edad, ahora que quisieran hiperventilarlo como Mineta era otra cosa, pero sabía que no era el único, aunque a veces, cuando tenía esas pesadillas en las que Kyoka lo trataba como el peor de los gusanos por tener esos sueños se sentía bastante desagradable, ya casi podía sentirse como Gregorio Samsa en la Metamorfosis, así que cuando esos sentimientos de asco propio le invadían, recurría a Mineta, para no sentirse tan miserable, para no sentirse como el ser más pervertido y asqueroso en el mundo, porque sabía que jamás podría superar a Mineta en eso... y en las calificaciones.

Al cabo de una semana la tensión entre Kaminari y Jiro podía cortarse con un cuchillo, ya más de la mitad de la clase lo había notado, inclusive Aizawa sensei, pero éste no hizo mucho al respecto, Kyoka todavía no se atrevía a pedir disculpas, era demasiado orgullosa, cada vez que lo intentaba se le enredaba la lengua y para colmo Kaminari terminaba por levantarse del puesto y se iba a hablar con alguno de sus otros compañeros, ignorándola por completo, dejándola con las disculpas en la boca, ella se sentía muy mal.

Kyoka ya estaba comenzando a considerar la idea de pedirle consejos a las chicas, simplemente no podía tolerarlo más, extrañaba al idiota, extrañaba sus idioteces, extrañaba sus idiotas comentarios, extrañaba su idiota cara de idiota, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos en cuanto reconoció así misma que extrañaba al idiota, así que no dejaría pasar una semana más, hablaría directamente con él.

El problema fue que a la mañana siguiente Kaminari ya no estaba en su puesto habitual, le había pedido a Ashido que cambiara puesto con él.

 **NdlA**

Realmente pensaba dejar como un One-shot, y quedaba muy bien como uno, pero una parte de mi cabeza quería continuar la historia, ahora como la seguiré después de este capítulo... no tengo ni idea. Oren por mí, para que se me ocurra algo de originalidad.


	3. Raro

_NdlA: se sugiere escuchar el tema creep de Radiohead para este capítulo._

 **3\. Raro.**

No es que le molestara tener a Mina cerca, lo que le molestaba era la actitud entrelineas que se leía de tras de todo esto.

Kaminari no quería tenerla cerca. ¿Estaba tan molesto con ella como para hacerle ese desaire?

Ya está. Todo acabó, la odiaba. Esto era peor de lo que jamás había pensado, trató de guardar toda la compostura que pudo mientras arrugaba su falda entre sus puños e intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Esto le estaba doliendo más de lo que pensó

Mina que en su momento la saludaba de forma alegre, feliz de sentarse a su lado, aunque la verdad Mina estaría feliz de sentarse al lado de cualquiera, incluido Bakugou, ahora la observaba completamente preocupada.

-Kyoka...- Llamó Mina algo sorprendida, el resto de las chicas seguía expectante a la reacción de Kyoka, la chica de los auriculares se supo el centro de atención, y odió con toda su alma que todas estuvieran pendientes de su reacción, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se tragó el nudo en la garganta junto con sus lágrimas y esbozó una gran sonrisa, falsa e hipócrita.

\- ¡Hey Mina! ¿Seremos compañeras de puesto ahora? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ya estaba cansada de lidiar con idiotas! -

Ashido no era muy observadora, pero aún ella notaba que había algo extraño en la actitud de Kyoka, Y Tsuyu comprendió inmediatamente que la chica de los auriculares estaba más dolida de lo que se esforzaba en ocultar, es más, mientras más la veía reír, más la sentía llorar, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu intercambiaron miradas desde un extremo a otro de la habitación, ellas también habían notado cierta actitud contradictoria en Jirou. Las 5 chicas estaban preocupadas por su compañera.

Por su parte Denki se estaba lejos de sentirse aliviado, había tomado la desesperada medida parche de pedirle a Ashido que cambiara lugar con él, porque el sólo hecho de enfrentar a Jirou diariamente, le estaba martillando la conciencia, cada vez que esta le hablaba de forma desinteresada éste se veía inmerso en un mundo de paranoia, terror y culpa, el cual no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ni mucho menos lidiar, pensó que sería mejor si se arrancaba de todo eso, pero resultó que de alguna forma era peor.

Bueno, ahora al haber escuchado la opinión de Kyoka le quedaba bastante claro todo, empuñó su mano izquierda arrugando su pantalón mientras apretaba los dientes. Aoyama, Kirishima, Todoroki, Midoriya Tokoyami y Bakugou, fueron conscientes de la expresión de Denki, pero Bakugou lo descartó en seguida, las peleas de otros no eran de su interés, Todoroki consideró que no era correcto entrometerse en asuntos de otro, Midoriya simplemente no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones así que se declaró incompetente, Tokoyami analizó la situación silenciosamente, Aoyama se pasó una película digna del shojo más shojo del universo conocido, sólo Kirishima consideró seriamente hablar con su amigo.

Kaminari fue el primero en salir del aula cuando dio el receso del almuerzo, se levantó de su puesto y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras se alejaba de la sala de clase, Kyoka lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo preguntándose hacia donde iría el idiota y reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de correr detrás de él y enfrentarlo para saber que mierda le pasaba.

\- ¡Hey Kyouka almorcemos juntas! - dijo Ashido animadamente mientras acercaba su silla al puesto de Jirou.

\- ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? Kero- dijo Tsuyu mientras se acercaba con su obento a las chicas

\- ¡Claro! ¡Mientras más seamos mejor! ¡Ey! ¡Kirishima! ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?

Kirishima que se encontraba saliendo de la sala se dio vuelta al escuchar a Ashido gritar su nombre – Lo siento- se disculpó – tengo que hacer algo-

-hum...supongo que seremos solo nosotras tres- dijo con un puchero.

\- ¿Puedo unirme? - Yaoyorozu se acercó animadamente a las chicas.

\- ¡Claro Momo chan! Por cierto... ¿puedes hacerme unos palillos? Olvidé los mios en la residencia.

-Mina-chan no puedes usar a Momo de bazar personal, tienes que ser más responsable- apremió Tsuyu.

-Eh... ¡pero si tu la otra vez le pediste una goma de borrar! -

\- De hecho, fue toda la clase- aclaró Momo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para carraspear.

-es que eran muy buenos borradores... de muy buena calidad ¿cierto Kyoka? -

Mina golpeó con el codo a una distraída Kyoka que seguía mirando la puerta del salón por la que había salido Kirishima.

-Kyoka...eh... Kyoka... ¿está todo bien? - Mina agitó su mano su mano frente a ella para sacarla de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Eh? - Kyoka salió de su ensoñación y miró algo distraída a Mina y luego a Tsuyu y Yaoyorozu que la miraban preocupadas.

Kyoka no supo que decir, no había escuchado nada de su conversación, pero algo le decía que sus miradas no estaban esperando que ella continuara con su tema, sino que hablara sobre ella.

-eh...si...- fue lo único que dijo, para hacerles creer que seguía el hilo de la conversación-

-Kyoka- chan... ¿está todo bien? Estás muy distraída últimamente. -

Jirou no estaba segura de querer hablar de esto, por un lado, quería desahogarse y ser aconsejada por sus pares, por el otro lado el orgullo y la vergüenza de admitir que le dolía la distancia que Kaminari estaba poniendo entre ambos le hacía mantener la boca cerrada y llevar su miseria en silencio.

Kaminari salió hasta el exterior, caminó hasta un sector apartado entre los árboles y se tumbó en el césped, finalmente pensó "¿ _habrá sido buena idea haber cambiado de puesto?"_ de alguna forma quería convencerse de que sí había sido una buena idea, pero su consciencia le decía que no iba a arreglar nada escapándose de la chica de sus sueños, por otro lado, la actitud de Jirou le confundió aún más. ¿Se alegraba realmente? ¿siempre le pareció molesto? El creía que se llevaban bien, hasta ahora el raro solo era él...

Raro...

Se colocó los audífonos y prendió su reproductor.

 _"_ _Cuando estuviste aquí antes_ _  
No te podía ver a los ojos  
Eres como un ángel  
Tu piel me vuelve loco  
Tu flotas como una pluma  
En un mundo hermoso  
Y yo desearía ser especial  
Tu eres tan malditamente especial_

Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco aquí..."

¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que cuando estás deprimido escuchas una canción más triste aún para sentirte más miserable de lo que ya te sientes? Creep de Radiohead no sólo era ese tipo de tema, sino que Kaminari podía sentir que era la letra estaba escrita a base de todo lo que él sentía desde que comenzaron sus sueños con Jirou...

Simplemente no podía describir lo que sentía, porque en gran parte no quería admitirlo del todo, le avergonzaba esa noche en la que pensó en ella por primera vez, pero más aún le avergonzaba el hecho de que no había sido capaz de detener eso, y peor aún, admitir que no quería detenerse realmente, que hasta disfrutaba un poco imaginándola, le gustaba esa sensación de estar flotando que le producía cada vez que pensaba en ella, jamás pensó que esa chica calaría tan hondo, cuando pensaba en las modelos de revista quedaban ahí hasta la próxima ocasión, pero ahora, cada vez que pensaba en ella se le aceleraba el corazón, un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo y se hacía más fuerte en su estómago y genitales, se sentía, extrañamente emocionado cada vez que pensaba en ella y cada vez que terminaba de hacerlo le invadía la añoranza de tenerla a su lado, de besarla, de abrazarla y una extraña felicidad lo envolvía... y luego la culpa. Para colmo hablar con Mineta había dejado de ser una opción al cabo de dos semanas, jamás creyó que habría un punto en el que los temas de Mineta dejaran de interesarle, y es que desde que empezó con su fetiche con los pulpos le pareció que la cosa se estaba poniendo muy extraña y desagradable, inclusive para él, que es una persona bastante abierta y tolerante con los gustos de otros (quizás por eso era el único que se juntaba con Mineta). Jamás le contó lo de Jirou, no se arriesgaría a eso a que supiera algo que se estaba transformando en una gran debilidad, además tenía el presentimiento de que se burlaría de él.

Kirishima buscó a Kaminari sin mucho éxito, cuando volvió a verlo éste venía de regreso al aula.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Kaminari! - Kirishima alzó su mano para que el rubio lo notara.

Kaminari regresaba arrastrando los pies, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras tarareaba Creep, tema que escuchó durante todo el receso, alzó la cabeza al escuchar su voz y miró a su amigo con un semblante distraído y pensativo.

\- ¡Te estuve buscando! ¿Dónde andabas? -

\- Estaba en el patio... escuchando música-

\- eh... ¿Estas... bien? - acercó su rostro al suyo como si al acercarse más al rostro de su amigo fuera a obtener la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Kaminari se alejó instintivamente, estaba muy cerca – Si...- dijo nerviosamente

\- ¿Todo bien con Jirou? hace tiempo que no los veo juntos y ustedes eran muy unidos... a su manera- Kirishima se rascó la nuca mientras se alejaba de su amigo y recargaba su peso en la ventana del edificio.

Jirou iba regresando de los baños junto con Mina y Yaoyorozu cuando vieron a Kaminari y a Kirishima hablando, casi instintivamente Jirou se escondió en la esquina del pasillo, seguido por Mina, Yaoyorozu caminó sola sin darse cuenta que las chicas estaban escondidas, y solo fue consiente hasta que dejó de escucharlas hablar, se dio vuelta a mitad del pasillo para darse cuenta que las chicas estaban acuclilladas en la esquina, se sintió un poco tonta caminando sola, se dio media vuelta y se escondió junto con las chicas.

-No deberíamos espiar la conversación de otras personas- reprendió en un susurro a sus compañeras.

-shhhhhh!- la silencio Mina, aunque su intento por silenciarla fue más fuerte que el mismo susurro de Momo, por su parte Jirou estaba completamente atenta a la conversación de los chicos, de hecho, pensó en acercar discretamente su auricular para escuchar mejor, pero no pudo encontrar una forma en que no resultara descubierta por ellos.

Kaminari se revolvió incómodo frente a la pregunta de Kirishima. – Si, todo bien ¿Por? – mintió

-Es que antes eran muy unidos, y ahora, se evitan ¿Están peleados? -

Kaminari levantó la mirada sorprendido, Kirishima se percató que había dado en el clavo – Er... – dijo mientras intentaba excusarse – perdona si me estoy entrometiendo mucho, es solo que los dos se ven muy afectados- dijo Kirishima, Kaminari lo miró sin entender mucho de lo que iba- Sería bueno que hablaran los dos... quizás podrían aclarar las cosas y solucionar sus problemas-

Kaminari bajó la mirada deprimido – No.… no es eso... no creo que sea algo que se pueda solucionar conversando Kirishima...- llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos en una posición muy patética, parecía un niño reprendido por su padre, a Kyoka le pareció muy estúpida y lastimera la expresión de Kaminari ¿Cómo era posible que no se pudiera solucionar conversando? ¡Solo se trataba de una broma! ¡Un comentario tonto que había hecho, nada más! ¡Una de tanas bromas que siempre le hacía! ¿Cómo era posible que anduviera dando pena por algo tan tonto? ¿Qué tan patético podía llegar a ser ese idiota? ¡Y más encima ella sufriendo por su patetismo! Ya ni sabía porque estaba tan deprimida por ese idiota, un arrebato de rabia se apoderó de ella y salió de su escondite roja de rabia.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Jirou! – Mina intentó llamarla sin mucho éxito, Kyoka ya se dirigía caminando a toda prisa hacia Kaminari, roja de rabia e indignación.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Kaminari! - Gritó, Kaminari y Kirishima se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al escuchar el grito de Kyoka - ¡Eres patético! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me sigo preocupando por esto! – se acercó intimidantemente a Kaminari, éste retrocedió como acto reflejo mientras Kyoka se acercaba cada vez más al riubio - ¡Me das pena! ¡Eres patético!-

\- ¡Jiro! ¡Cálmate! - Kirishima intentó calmar la situación, pero Kyoka lo ignoró completamente, y a Kaminari le habían comido la lengua los ratones, Mina y Yaoyorozu habían salido corriendo de su escondite para tratar de calmar a su compañera.

\- ¡Me das vergüenza! ¡eres un imbécil! ¡Te ODIO KAMINARI! - dio el tiro de gracia con estas últimas palabras, dicho esto se dirigió hacia la sala tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, de rabia, de indignación, de pena.

Mina y Yaoyorozu se detuvieron una milésima de segundo para observar a los chicos, Kirishima completamente estupefacto por la reacción y Kaminari... abstraído en una expresión indescifrable, entre estupefacto, abatido y destruido.

¿A caso...ella lo sabía?

Aquella noche Kaminari soñó que lo hacían en la sala de clases, la abordaba por detrás, la hizo girar y la sentó sobre su antiguo puesto, la besaba en el cuello mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, mientras deslizaba sus manos a través de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas, ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia ella

\- " _Denki..."-_ susurraba en su oído, mientras él ingresaba en ella.

\- _"Te quiero..." –_ dijo en un susurro que nació en la boca de su estómago, atrayéndola más hacia él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

\- _"Yo._..- Lo miró completamente sonrojada y con sus ojos vidriosos

 _¡TE ODIO!_

Se despertó.

Nuevamente con las sabanas revueltas, nuevamente sudoroso, nuevamente con una dolorosa erección.

Mierda.

Le pareció casi una burla por parte de su cerebro aquel sueño, como si no lo estuviera pasando bastante mal por todo esto. –"básicamente esto es tu culpa"- le dijo a su cerebro.

No pensaba auto complacerse esta vez, para empezar esto era lo que lo tenía donde estaba actualmente, y ahora Jirou lo odiaba... ¿ya lo habría descubierto? ¿sabía lo de los sueños? Su corazón se detuvo por un micro segundo, todos sus temores, toda esta semana de agonía, ahora ya lo sabía ella lo odiaba, y le dolía de sobremanera, estaba tan frustrado y molesto consigo mismo.

Resolvió ir esta vez a las duchas a darse un baño de agua fría, para aclarar su cabeza y calmar a su molesto "amiguito", pensó en golpearlo, pero no estaba bien "ir por las joyas de la familia", se llevó una toalla al hombro y salió cabizbajo hacia la oscuridad de los pasillos, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hoy día.

Kyoka no podía dormir. No después de lo que le gritó a Kaminari, estaba tan molesta, tan frustrada, tan apenada...

Sabía de sobra que se había pasado al gritarle que lo odiaba, realmente no lo odiaba, pero sí estaba muy molesta. ¿Cómo es posible que él se molestara por algo tan pequeño? ¿Había algo que él no le estaba diciendo? ¿había algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada?

Miró su taza de té verde, quizás debió haber optado por otro tipo de té para conciliar el sueño, mañana tendrían clases... clases... que molesto, las clases se habían vuelto insufribles desde que Kaminari se había puesto extraño con ella, no podía concentrarse del todo, se la pasaba mirándolo de reojo, para descubrir que él también la estaba mirando y luego giraba su cabeza avergonzado – "idiota"- pensó amargada, giró su cabeza y por una fracción de segundo pensó que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no fue así.

Kaminari se encontraba frente a ella, bueno, no exactamente frente a ella, pero estaba cruzando por el salón y el muy idiota había chocado con la esquina de la mesa, el sonido que emitió lo alarmó y miró preocupado hacia todos lados, esperando que no hubiera nadie, pero casi como si de un fic hecho por una fan del kamijirou se tratara ahí estaba Kyoka, contemplándolo desde el otro extremo, en una silla, vestida con un pequeño short y una camisa holgada sin mangas mientras sostenía una taza con té. – _" ¿estaré soñando? Por favor dime que esto si es un sueño" –_ un sudor helado recorrió su espalda, sintió que el tiempo se congelaba mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, luego el contacto visual se rompió en cuanto ella bajó la mirada cuando contempló la imagen del cuerpo completo, algo no encajaba con la imagen, iba vestido con una camisa blanca de maga corta, llevaba una toalla en el hombro, llevaba unos boxers de caricaturas, pero algo no terminaba de encajar, algo sobresalía entre sus calzoncillos.

 _"¡¿A caso él tenía una...?!"_ – pensó muerta de vergüenza.

Kaminari siguió la mirada de Kyoka y comprendió lo que ella miraba anonadada, su erección se veía fácilmente desde sus boxers, el día recién acababa de empezar (eran las 1 am) y ya había empezado de la peor forma posible. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué simplemente no lanzabas un rayo y no lo matabas? Luego recordó que él producía los rayos, así que solo atinó a salir corriendo a las duchas antes de que algo peor pudiera pasar (si es que acaso había algo peor que todo esto), dejando a una Kyoka roja hasta las orejas, había visto más de lo que quería ver, más para una chica que tenía una nula experiencia con hombres.

Ahora sí, ella lo sabía, él podía estar seguro de eso.

¿Podría arreglar algún cambio de salón con los estudiantes de la clase 1-B?

¿O quizás de escuela?

¿De país?

¿De planeta?

Avergonzado abrió la primera ducha que estaba a su alcance, ni siquiera se acordó de quitarse el pijama improvisado, se metió con ropa bajo la ducha y sintió el agua fría pelear contra su acalorado cuerpo, maldijo su cuerpo y a su miembro, ahora ella debía pensar que era una clase de pervertido. ¿Cómo podía explicarle algo así? Se sentía tan frustrado, tan avergonzado, tan humillado por su propio cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras los chorros de agua fría seguían enfriando su cerebro.

No me importa si hiere  
Quiero tener control  
Quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
Quiero un alma perfecta  
Quiero que te des cuenta  
Cuando no estoy alrededor  
Tu eres tan malditamente especial  
Yo desearía ser especial

Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco aquí

Ella está huyendo nuevamente  
Ella está huyendo  
Ella está está está huyendo

Lo que sea que te haga feliz  
Lo que sea que quieras  
Tu eres tan malditamente especial  
Yo desearía ser especial

Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?  
No pertenezco aquí  
No pertenezco aquí

 **Ndla: Me puse un poco emo con este capítulo, más usando la letra del tema "creep" de Radiohead. pero estoy entusiasmada con la historia ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Kirina Retsu, AgandelBook, Minumikyn, ha sido un agrado leerlas. De todas formas, tengo pensado de que esta sea una historia corta. (no más d capítulos). Nos leemos.**


	4. La verdad

**4.- La verdad.**

Ella sabía que estas cosas les pasaban a los chicos, que era normal, lo había visto innumerable de veces en las ridículas e incómodas clases de sexualidad que recibían en la escuela media, en las conversaciones de pasillos, en los videos vergonzosos de orientación, no es que el tema fuera desconocido para ella, pero era como la existencia de hielo en Marte, sabía que existía, más nunca se había molestado en pensar mucho en eso, nunca había formado parte de su vida no era algo que tuviera muy presente, y aun estando en colegios mixtos, aun sabiendo los cambios de los chicos no imaginaba a sus compañeros pasando por ellos, como esos chicos de los vergonzosos videos, sus compañeros de clase eran un punto aparte.

Pero no era así.

Y había visto al causante de su insomnio en todo su esplendor masculino.

La parte de Kaminari Denki que no imaginaba, y que no quería ver.

Se puso roja como tomate de solo recordarlo como estaba aquella noche, solo de imaginarlo así. Se tapó su cara con las manos tratando de apaciguar su vergüenza, o de ocultarla al menos.

Después de aquella noche le costó conciliar el sueño, y no era la única, el rubio eléctrico no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, esa ducha helada, muy necesaria, por cierto, había logrado tranquilizar a su amiguito, pero esto, sumado a la vergüenza de haberse encontrado con Jirou en esas condiciones, simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, se sentía tan frustrado, se había esforzado durante todas estas semanas teniéndolo bajo control cada vez que ella aparecía frente a él, había imaginado a Sero en bikini tantas veces que si alguien pudiera leer las mentes pensaría que él era de esa clase de gustos y no que estaba tratando de bajar sus revoluciones, qué más daba ahora, todo se había ido a la basura, ella lo había visto de aquella forma qué el intentaba ocultar. Ahora, ¿cómo se escondería de ella?

No podía.

No podía porque le estaba yendo fatal en clases y tenían pruebas prácticas en la tarde. ¿En qué momento pensó en registrarse en la UA?

Se deslizó desde su habitación hacia las duchas comunes, evitando a todo ser humano posible, había adquirido cierta experiencia en ello.

El día escolar transcurrió relativamente normal, para la mayoría de la clase, Jiro y Kaminari seguían sin hablarse, ahora más que nunca, ya para ese entonces todos en la clase eran conscientes de la situación tensa en la que estos dos se encontraban, ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué?

A veces Kyoka sorprendía a Kaminari verla de reojo, a veces Kaminari se daba cuenta que Jiro lo miraba de reojo.

La extrañaba, extrañaba la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvían, de las bromas, de las burlas de ella, recordó una vez en la que observaban a sus compañeros en el ejercicio de villanos vs héroes, en donde se dedicaron a inventarle diálogos a las conversaciones de sus compañeros, ya que podían ver como se desenvolvían en sus roles, más no podían escuchar la conversación, así que ellos animaron la fiesta.

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordarlo.

Fue durante el ejercicio en donde se enfrentó el equipo de Midoriya y Uraraka vs el de Bakugou e Ida.

En la pantalla se veía como Bakugou caminaba hacia la salida mientras Iida le gritaba algo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y qué planeas hacer sobre nuestro bebé? Llegará en cualquier momento- dijo Jiro con voz melodramática mientras doblaba la voz de Iida.

¡Cállate! ¡me importa una mierda- Jiró cambió su voz a una grave y agresiva doblando a Bakugou

"¡Eso es horrible! ¿No decías que me amabas? - dijo con voz suave volviendo a doblar a Iida.

Sí, porque tu padre es mi jefe. - Dijo Kaminari mientras doblaba esta vez la voz de Bakugou uniéndose a la broma de Jiro.

"¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo!" – gimotéo Jiró con voz delicada doblando la voz de Iida-

¡Ey! No los doblen con líneas raras ¡esto es serio! - Los reprendió Kirishima

All Might solo los miró, pensando lo infantiles que se veían.

Fue gracioso, se rio solo al recordar esa broma que hicieron juntos.

Jiro lo vio reírse solo mientras corrían, recordó nuevamente lo de la noche anterior. A juzgar por la toalla que llevaba iba a darse un baño, pero luego, esa cosa que se levantaba por debajo de sus boxers.

-Pervertido- musito, para desgracia de Kaminari, él pudo escuchar lo que decía. La miró sorprendido, y luego dolido, luego sintió rabia por su suerte, sintió tanta rabia que aceleró el paso y comenzó a correr muy fuerte, muy rápido, quizás demasiado, estaba tan molesto que no notó que su quirk se estaba activando en sus piernas, acelerando el funcionamiento de sus músculos, y dejando atrás a sus compañeros completamente anonadados, ya en menos de 2 minutos había alcanzado a Iida que lo miró sorprendido, en correr nadie de su clase lo superaba, menos Kaminari, pero ahí estaba, lanzando chispas y destellos de sus piernas, al mismo ritmo que él.

Pero todo tenía su límite, y sus músculos no pudieron seguir el ritmo eléctrico al que estaban siendo sometidos y se fatigaron, colapsando el cuerpo de Kaminari, este rodó por el suelo, a la poco rato tenia a todos sus compañeros sobre él.  
-Kaminari, ve a descansar un momento y sé más cuidadoso con tu quirk, podrías haber electrocutado a alguien. – Dijo con voz monótona Aizawa sensei. Kaminari lo miró apenado, luego vió a Jiro entre el grupo mirándolo con un semblante claramente preocupado y sorprendido

Esa reprimenda le recordó a la escuela media, en donde no tenía muchos amigos, por miedo a ser electrocutados por él, cuando su dominio sobre su quirk era aún más pobre del que tenía antes.

Cuando finalizó la clase los chicos se dirigieron a las duchas, Kaminari se volvió a duchar con agua fría, últimamente le había encontrado un factor terapéutico, fue a su casillero y se colocó los pantalones de su uniforme, y se quedó sentado un largo rato en la banca con la mirada perdida en la muralla que daba a la ducha de las chicas Kirishima junto con Deku se sentaron a su lado.

Deku no paraba de hablar de las posibilidades infinitas que tenía Kaminari con su quirk, inclusive habló algo sobre la posibilidad de volverse más listo acelerando la conectividad de sus neuronas por medio de la electricidad que emanaba, realmente no le entendió mucho, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, Kirishima se dedicó a escuchar tranquilamente lo que decía Deku, pero tampoco era lo que le importaba ahora, estaba preocupado por el extraño y evasivo comportamiento de su amigo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y las duchas fueron quedando progresivamente vacías, y Midoriya seguía hablando de las maravillas del quirk de Kaminari, cuando solo quedaron 4 en la habitación Kamianri se dignó a decir algo.

-Ne...- Dijo Kaminari, Deku siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que Kaminari había dicho algo, Kirishima le tapó la boca, solo ahí Deku se dio cuenta que en las duchas estaban ellos solos.

Todoroki fue el último en salir de las duchas, silenciosamente comenzó a buscar en su locker, ignorando completamente a los tres chicos sentados en la banca.  
Kirishima miró a Denki esperando que siguiera hablando, Deku le hizo una seña a Kirishima para que le soltara la boca, se estaba ahogando.

-Perdón- dijo Kirishima.

-Ustedes... –tragó saliva- ustedes... – Kirishima notó el semblante nervioso de Kaminari- han soñado... han tenido sueños ... con... ¿con chicas? -

Kirishima se sonrojó levemente, los ojos de Deku casi se salen de orbita, Todoroki que estaba sacando su camisa se dio la vuelta discretamente mirando a Kaminari.

\- ¿Te refieres... a qué sueños...? - Dijo Deku muy nervioso.

Todoroki suspiró, entendía perfectamente a qué punto iba Kaminari

\- ¡Oe! Ya tenemos a Mineta para eso- bromeó Kirishima mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda y rompió e momento tenso que se había generado en el cuarto de baños.

Todoroki se dio la vuelta y siguió abotonando su camisa tranquilamente, Kaminari suspiró derrotado, Deku seguía increíblemente nervioso.

Kirishima se dio cuenta de que su comentario no había ayudado a que su amigo se sintiera mejor - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿tu...? –

-Esto... ¿tiene que ver con Jiro? – De la nada, y realmente de la nada, salió Aoyama completamente vestido de las duchas ya casi listo para irse, Kaminari se atoró con su saliva, comenzó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando, Todoroki comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para irse, no estaba interesado en esa conversación (pero sí se preguntaba de donde había salido, había jurado que era el último en las duchas), Kirishima abrió los ojos como plato y Deku, simplemente no podía entender de donde había salido Aoyama, juraba que estaban solo ellos 4 en los vestidores.

-Eso... ¿Eso es verdad? ¡Imposible! - Dijo Kirishima mirando a Aoyama, luego a Kaminari, alternando entre uno y otro cada medio segundo.

-Hum...- Aoyama llevó su mano a su mentón en forma reflexiva mientras guiñaba un ojo y se imaginaba así mismo en un fondo lleno de luces y brillos- Eso explicaría por qué estás tan raro cada vez que se acerca Jiro…- ¡Te gusta!

Kaminari ya estaba azul, Deku comenzó a alarmarse en serio.

\- ¡Ka...Kaminari! ¿Est...estás bien? - Deku agitó sus brazos alrededor del rubio, completamente histérico, Kirishima atinó a endurecer su palma y a golpearlo en la espalda, Todoroki no estaba seguro si eso estaba ayudando o surtiendo el efecto contrario en Kaminari que había pasado de azul a morado, mientras Aoyama había descubierto su reflejo frente a uno de los casilleros y no dejaba de posar con la mano en el mentón sintiéndose completamente un Sherlok Holmes del amor.

Sólo cuando Kaminari dejó de toser, los cinco chicos restantes fueron conscientes de otro ruido que hasta el momento estaba siendo ahogado por la carraspera de Kaminari, se dieron vuelta hacia las duchas para darse cuenta de que Mineta se reía a carcajada cubierto solo por una toalla saliendo entre el vapor y con una actitud de suficiencia y burlona.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron pasmados mirando a Mineta, Aoyama no, seguía absorto en su reflejo, Todoroki lo miraba con cara de pókerface, juraba que él había sido el último en salir de las duchas, Kirishima, Kaminari y Deku lo miraban boquiabiertos, ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Quizás vendría con alguno de sus comentarios pervertidos, en estas conversaciones Mineta era el líder indiscutible, básicamente estaban en su territorio, chicas y otras cosas pervertidas.

Mineta siguió riendo por un buen rato hasta que por fin dijo algo – JIROU- dijo entre carcajadas, adolorido de tanto reír, pero sin detenerse - ¡JIROU! AJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡que buen chiste! -

Deku lo miró sin entender, Kirishima lo miró algo confundido, Todoroki lo miro fijamente, pero sin inmutarse, pero Kaminari se veía molesto, empuñó su mano ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-No sabía que eras de gustos tan malos- continúo riendo – AJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CON ESTO ¡ES HILARANTE! -

Kirishima miró a Kaminari rápidamente y se asustó al notar que su semblante había cambiado, estaba sombrío y visiblemente molesto ¿Qué tenía de malo Jirou? ¿Qué era tan gracioso de qué el estuviera teniendo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella? ¿Cuál era el problema? Porque él no veía ni una jodida gracia en que Mineta estuviera haciendo mofa de sus sentimientos, y menos si se trataba de Jirou, pocas veces en su vida había estado molesto, realmente molesto, al punto de querer romperle la cara a alguien, y este era el momento.

-Kaminari...- Kirishima pudo sentir que las cosas no estaban bien, miró preocupado a su amigo, temblando, no precisamente de frío, con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados arrugando la tela de su pantalón-

\- ¡No sabía bateabas para el otro lado! Kyoka no es nada femenina, es plana, enana (miren quien habla), no tiene culo, sus piernas son muy delgadas, es como un hombreAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Jirou? ¿Ah? - Dijo con una voz ronca y gutural de ultratumba- ¡Yo creo que ella es bastante atractiva como es y está bien, así como está!

Eijiro no alcanzó a detener a Kaminari, ni Deku, ni Todoroki, y Aoyama seguía pendiente de su reflejo, la verdad, nadie realmente quiso detenerlo, a veces, Mineta merecía un par de descargas eléctricas, y hoy era ese día.

No dejaba de ser sorprendente que Kaminari reaccionara de esa forma, especialmente con alguien que parecía amigo de él, además del hecho de que realmente estaba muy molesto, la habitación se escureció y solo pudo ser visible los chispazos eléctricos y Kaminari friendo a Mineta con su quirk, Aoyama dejó de verse en su reflejo (porque básicamente no podía hacerlo y prestó atención al espectáculo lumínico a su alrededor) cuando comenzó a oler a carne quemada los chicos fueron conscientes de que tenían que detener a Kaminari, pero como sin morir electrocutados, Todoroki suspiró y congelo a Kaminari, para que se enfriara un rato, aunque habría deseado congelar a Mineta una vez más, empatizaba con el rubio idiota por esta vez, sabía lo que se sentía que Mineta se metiera con la chica que te gustaba.

Mineta cayó freído e inconsciente al suelo, Todoroki usó su lado izquierdo para descongelar a Kaminari, que lo miró petrificado y con un poco de hipotermia.

-Lo siento- musitó el medio albino. – pero te pasaste un poco-

Deku fue a atender a Mineta - ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! ¡Esta inconsciente! -

Kaminari se sentó en el suelo tratando de pensar claramente en lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía fatal, más de lo que llevaba sintiéndose durante todas estas semanas, odiaba herir a la gente que estimaba con su quirk, siempre lo había odiado, y siempre había tenido cuidado en usarlo para evitar ese problema, pero las burlas de Mineta lo habían superado, actuó sin pensar, más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Como a modo de disculpa cargó al inconsciente de Mineta en sus hombros y se dirigieron todos juntos a la enfermería, a rogar por las habilidades curativas de Recovery Girl, Kaminari en su fuero interno deseaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, ya se sentía bastante mal por dejarlo inconsciente. Debía aprender a controlar más sus impulsos, actúo sin pensar y la culpa lo estaba matando.

Mientras corrían hacia la enfermería Todoroki le dio unas palabras de aliento, para calmar a Kaminari, a lo que se unió Kirishima para ayudar a levantar la Moral de su amigo. Kaminari no era un mal chico, y había que admitir que Mineta lograba sacar de sus casillas con sus constantes provocaciones y comentarios ácidos y burlescos, y si había algún problema, los 4 se encargarían de cubrir a Kaminari (y callar a Aoyama si decía algo que no debían).

Deku ya estaba pensando en alguna excusa que decirle a Recovery girl. De todas formas, eso es lo que hacen los compañeros ¿no?

No muy lejos del grupo de 6 chicos que corrían semivestidos por los pasillos cargando a su compañero inconsciente, en el vestidor de chicas Jirou caía lentamente al suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared que tenía el agujero por donde Mineta seguía intentando observarlas.

Como era la guardiana de sus compañeras, siempre solía ser la última en vestirse, y la que solía estar atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño que atentara contra la integridad de las chicas proveniente del vestidor de los hombres, y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

Yaoyorozu y Hagakure, se mantuvieron en silencio por un breve instante, tan estupefactas como la aludida en la discusión de los chicos. Hagakure fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Kyoka-chan...-

Yaoyorozu miró a Jirou en el suelo, anonadada, con su mano izquierda tapando su boca y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, roja de vergüenza.

Ahora ella sabía la verdad.


	5. Lo que Jirou Kyoka siente

**5.- Lo que Jirou Kyoka siente.**

Saber la verdad no había ayudado en nada a mejorar el tangible distanciamiento de Kaminari y Kyoka, para colmo Hagakure se encargó de poner al tanto a Uraraka, Mina y Tsuyu quienes habían tenido que salir antes de los vestidores.

\- ¿¡EEEEEHHHHHHH!? ¿KAMINARI DIJO ESO?- Lo ojos de Mina brillaron de emoción - ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡E GUSTAS KYOKA-CHAN! ¡LE GUSTAS!

-kero, estoy sorprendida, Kaminari no parece del tipo de persona que reaccione de esa forma, él debe tener sentimientos muy fuertes para reaccionar de esa forma, kero-

-Tsuyu tiene razón, no me imagino a Kaminari reaccionando de esa forma- Dijo Uraraka de forma pensativa – él más bien parece alguien despreocupado...-

-Ciertamente nos sorprendió mucho cuando lo oímos- Dijo Momo seriamente apoyando la historia de Hagakure.

\- ¡Les juro que fue verdad! ¡Si hasta salieron chispitas del agujero del baño de los chicos! ¿Cierto Kyoka?

Kyoka estaba hecha bolita en un rincón tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, aún roja de vergüenza.

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo Jirou? ¿Ah?,_

 _¿Qué tiene de malo de que me guste? ¡¿Ah?!_

 _¡Yo creo que ella es bastante atractiva y está bien, así como está!"_

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo de que **me guste**?"_

-Le gusto – pensó aún sorprendida- yo le gusto al idiota de Kaminari... ¿pero cómo, desde cuándo, por qué? –

No quería admitirlo, pero su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, un sentimiento adrenalínico la estaba envolviendo desde el día de ayer, además sentía como si una brisa fresca corriera en su interior dándole un poco de tranquilidad, no quería admitir que el suceso de ayer la emocionaba, menos aún que la inundaba de un extraño e inexplicable alivio ¿alivio de qué? ¿Por qué se sentía aliviada? Realmente no quería averiguarlo, mucho menos el sentimiento que más vergüenza le daba admitir.

Felicidad.

Jirou Kyoka se sentía inexplicablemente aliviada, emocionada y feliz. Era un sentimiento más fuerte que cuando recibió su carta de ingreso a UA o cuando conoció a su banda favorita en persona, o cuando su padre la llevó a su primer concierto cuando era una niña.

No quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que se sentía bien, hacerlo significaba perder una batalla, admitir algo vergonzoso que no iba con ella, con su forma de ser. Admitir algo con lo que no sabía lidiar.

\- ¿Kyoka-chan? ¿estás bien? –

Jirou alzó su rostro y vio a sus compañeras viéndola fijamente.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar tranquila a Kyoka-chan, kero- Tsuyu se llevó un dedo a los labios – debe sentirse muy incómoda-

¿Queeee? ¡Nooooo! ¡Necesito más material para mis historias de amor! ¡Esto es definitivamente lo mejor que ha pasado desde que comencé a shippear a Midoriya y a Uraraka-

Uraraka escupió su jugo

\- ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡N-no es lo que parece yo solo...! - el resto de lo que dijo Uraraka fue inteligible porque ya se encontraba a varios metros sobre el suelo flotando muy lejos, si desactivaba su quirk podría hacerse mucho daño, y al parecer estaba comenzando a marearse

Momo comenzó a crear una cuerda para atrapar a Uraraka, pero la lengua de Tsuyu fue más precisa y rápida para traer a la tierra a la flotadora vergonzosa.

Jirou agradeció internamente que él tema se hubiera desviado tan rápido gracias al quirk de Uraraka, en cuanto lograron bajar a Uraraka esta comenzó a vomitar, las chicas se ofrecieron a llevarla con Recovery Girl, la cual solo dijo que necesitaba descansar, así que acompañaron a Uraraka a su cuarto para que estuviera más cómoda, Jirou aprovechó esa oportunidad para comentar que estaba cansada también que iría a dormir.

Las pilló desprevenida, sólo Mina se veía decepcionada, de Hagakure no estaba muy segura, era difícil adivinar la expresión que tenía en ese momento, Momo y Tsuyu la apoyaron.

-Ya es tarde de todas formas- Dijo Momo

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, kero. –

\- ¡¿Queeeeeee?! ¡noooo! ¡Hay tanto por shippear! ¡Aún nisiquiera llegamos a hablar de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu! –

Momo carraspeó avergonzada. –¡M-mañana tenemos clases, l-lo m-mas correc-to s-seria dormir! -

-P-per...-

\- ¡A dormir! - Inquirió la vice delegada de la clase y se fue caminando tan rígida como si fuera iida Tenya.

-Kero...-

-mooooo- refunfuñó Mina.

-Jiró rió un poco y suspiró aliviada al haber notado que había dejado de ser el centro de atención en un tema tan vergonzoso y estúpido como ese.

\- ¡B-bueno...! ¡buenas noches! – se despidió Kyoka.

¡Ey, esperoa Kyoka-chan! ¡Voy contigo! - Hagakure corrió tras ella.

Hagakure intentó tocar el tema nuevamente, pero una vez en el tercer piso se desembarazó rápidamente de ella, se despidió y cerró la puerta de golpe; una vez en interior de su pieza suspiró aliviada.

Demasiada presión femenina.

Estos temas nunca habían sido mucho de su interés.

O al menos eso era lo que trataba de demostrar ante todos, de todas formas, también era una chica de 16 años y tenía su orgullo, ante todo, la sola imagen de andar llorando por un chico como lo hacían sus compañeras de la escuela media le parecía patética, a ella jamás la vieron llorar por nadie, lo cual la hacían parecer fuerte e indiferente por fuera, pero por dentro, le habría gustado que alguien se viera atraído por ella ¿pero, quién?

La verdad es que no lo entendía, jamás lo entendió del todo, ella no se llevaba mal con los chicos, no era como esas niñas tímidas y pusilánimes que se cortaban en cuanto veían a un chico, ella era directa, desenvuelta, divertida, ciertamente podía trata de tú a tú con todos los compañeros de su clase, ninguno de ellos tenía una mala imagen de ella, es más, estaba mucho más considerada en los planes de los chicos que en el de las chicas, se desenvolvía muy bien entre ellos, y no lograba entender porque las otras chicas no terminaban por encajar entre los chicos, o ellos se encargaban de hacer la diferencia entre ellas y Kyoka.

"tú eres distinta, tú eres divertida" solían decirle, pero si era "distinta" y "divertida" ¿por qué siempre preferían a las otras chicas en vez de ella? ¿qué era lo que ellas tenían que ella no tenía? ¿por qué ella siempre quedaba al margen en términos románticos? Si se llevaba tan bien con los chicos ¿por qué a ella no la tomaban en cuenta como prospecto de novia? También era una chica después de todo.

En el fondo de su corazón, muy a su pesar, sabía la respuesta, pero no quería enfrentarla, porque a pesar de su actitud orgullosa y de su inteligencia le dolía admitirlo, le dolía más de lo su orgullo le permitía admitir y en el fondo, esa triste verdad la había vuelto de aquella forma tan cínica en la que se desenvolvía en su medio social, tan fría, apática e indiferente, pero lo suficientemente ingeniosa y lista como para caer bien entre sus compañeros y compañeras.

Ella no era bonita.

Más bien, no es que no fuera bonita, tampoco era así de fea como para romper un espejo tan solo mirarse frente a él, su problema era que no era femenina, jamás lo había sido, jamás tuvo la oportunidad, a decir verdad, bien sabido era que su ambiente familiar no era precisamente una academia de señoritas, tampoco era un mal lugar, era su hogar después de todo, sus padres, dos músicos cuyos gustos oscilaban entre el punk y el rock habían influenciado mucho los gustos de Kyoka, y no se requiere ser un genio para saber que ni el punk ni el rock son estilos muy femeninos después de todo, Kyoka, muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde, jamás pensó que sus gustos le costaría su vida romántica en la escuela media, que gracias a eso los chicos la veían más como un "colega" más que como a una chica, es más, jamás la habían considerado como a una chica y eso en el fondo le dolía, porque a pesar de querer ocultarlo con toda sus fuerzas, ella tenía sentimientos y unos muy propios de una chica de su edad, sus gustos y su personalidad nada tenían que ver con lo que ella pudiera sentir y que le acomplejaba no ser como las otras chicas, pero se sentiría absurda intentando ser como alguien quien no es realmente, vistiendo ropa que realmente no iban con su estilo y personalidad, además, tampoco es que tuviera un buen cuerpo como para lucirlas.

Suspiró desanimada.

Se quitó su uniforme y lo colgó para que éste no se arrugara, vio su perfil en su espejo de cuerpo entero y se dio vuelta para mirarse directamente, observó sus piernas, bastante normalitas a decir verdad, sus pechos, escondidos bajo un sostén deportivo eran pequeños, a duras penas lograba hacerse un pliegue bajo ellos; jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero intentó hacer la ridícula prueba del lápiz y fracasó miserablemente ¿por qué lo habría hecho si sabía perfectamente que el lápiz no quedaría sujeto por sus diminutos pechos?; sus caderas, muy al contrario, y muy a disgusto de ella, eran relativamente anchas, y su cintura, simplemente era inexistente, a duras penas se formaba una pequeña curva en ella y lo suficiente como para indicar que no estaba gorda, pero jamás como para presumir una cintura de avispa.

Era obvio no tenía el cuerpo más sexy y atractivo de todos, sólo era una aburrida chica de contextura promedio, todas sus compañeras de clases tenían algo atractivo a excepción de ella.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo fue muy decepcionante.

Ella no era bonita, ni sexy, ni atractiva y mucho menos femenina.

Por eso nadie se fijaba en ella.

Como había dicho Mineta, ella era casi como un hombre, por eso los chicos se le acercaban, sólo veían a un "bro" más, y estaba acostumbrada ya a estas alturas, por eso no le sorprendió que las cosas siguieran igual una vez ingresó a UA, cuando Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero y el resto de los chicos se le acercaron con tanta desenvoltura y se comportaban con ella con ella como si fuera un miembro más de la pandilla, tampoco le sorprendió ver como se comportaban de forma diferente con las otras chicas de su clase, ya a estas alturas estaba más que acostumbrada a eso, así que evitaba pensar en ello, porque si le daba muchas vueltas como hoy, terminaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Pero hoy había sido diferente.

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo Jirou? ¿Ah?, ¿Qué tiene de malo de que me guste? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo creo que ella es bastante atractiva y está bien, así como está!"_

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo de que **me guste**?"_

 _"¡Yo creo que ella es bastante **atractiva!..."**_

 ** _"...¡está bien, así como está!"_**

Kaminari no era un gran orador, eso lo sabía bastante bien, pero no dejó ningún cabo suelto en su escueta e indirecta declaración.

No solo la había tomado por sorpresa su declaración, sino que Kaminari, quien después de Mineta era el más mujeriego de la clase, iba detrás de una, detrás de otra, y fracasando miserablemente con cada chica que invitaba a salir, y no costaba entenderlo, el sujeto era un idiota, y bastante básico, a decir verdad. Y jamás imaginó que ella estaría dentro de su lista de chicas a perseguir, porque ya después de casi un año siendo compañeros de clase había logrado descifrar el tipo de chica que le gustaba al idiota de Denki, las chicas bonitas y femeninas, como Uraraka, Ibara, la chica de pelo verde de la clase B, y evidentemente ella no encajaba en el tipo de chica de él, la verdad es que ella no encajaba en el tipo de chica de nadie.

Entonces ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo esto?

Kaminari la trataba como la trataban todos los chicos, como si fuera un hombre más, siempre había sido así, desde que se conocían en primer año, y de pronto, su actitud cambió casi de la noche a la mañana, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

 _"¡Yo creo que ella es bastante **atractiva!..."**_

Se puso tensa y enrojeció completamente al recordar sus palabras.

 _-Ustedes... ustedes... han soñado... han tenido sueños ... con... ¿con chicas? -_

Luego recordó esa incómoda noche en el que vio más de lo que esperaba ver de él... ¿él estaba teniendo esa clase de sueños con ella?

Ahora no solo estaba completamente roja, sino que su cabeza emanaba tanto calor que podría haber derretido a cualquiera, usó sus manos para echarse un poco de aire y enfriarse un poco.

Imposible, era imposible, Kaminari... la estaba viendo como una mujer.

Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de nerviosismo, la sangre agolpaba su cabeza a tal punto en que estaba comenzando a marearse, sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para tratar de sacar esas ideas vergonzosas de su cabeza, pero solo consiguieron marearla más.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que saldría disparado de su pecho, intentó calmarse, pero le resultaba imposible, todo esto era demasiado nuevo para ella, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, a ella jamás la habían visto de esa forma.

Vergüenza, emoción, nerviosismo, y un sentimiento que la mantenía acalorada que no podía explicar, que no quería aceptar, que le daba vergüenza aceptar.

-Kaminari...- susurró, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su seno derecho, sintió la calidez de su pecho blando y pequeño a través de su sostén deportivo, y de forma veloz y sin censura se preguntó si así se sentiría la mano de Kaminari sobre su busto, mientras hacía un poco más de presión sobre él, masajeándolo suavemente.

Segundos más tarde, cuando sintió su entrepierna hormieguar, fue consciente de lo que se estaba preguntando, y se avergonzó de ese pensamiento fugaz que había cruzado por su cabeza ¿cómo podía preguntarse esas cosas tan absurdas y ridículas? La falta de vida amorosa en su vida y el constante desinterés que los hombres habían mostrado hacia ella como mujer la habían vuelto bastante cinica, demostrando un despotismo muy marcado acerca del amor, ridiculizándolo en todos sus puntos, sobre todo el ámbito sexual.

Ella no podía estar teniendo esos pensamientos vergonzosos y ridículos ahora, sentía como si le hiciera frente a un enemigo completamente desarmada e indefensa.

Cruzó sus brazos en su cintura, tratando de entregarse a sí misma un poco de fuerza y apoyo, pero lo único que encontró fue otro ridículo pensamiento de las manos de Kaminari... sobre su cintura, rodeándola con los brazos... acercándose a ella en un abrazo comprometedor mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello.

Vio a través del espejo como sus ojos se agrandaban y su boca se abría en una clara expresión de vergüenza.

¿Por qué de pronto deseaba que él estuviera aquí con ella?

¿De esa forma tan vergonzosa?

¿Con estos sentimientos que no quería admitir?

Se sintió completamente desnuda y desarmada frente a estas nuevas sensaciones que la golpeaban, a lo largo de toda su corta adolescencia se había encargado de esconder su frustración sentimental detrás de un muro de cinismo y de desinterés, ridiculizando el amor y la sexualidad al máximo, para evitar quedar expuesta de esa forma, de esta forma en la que se sentía ahora, en donde era vergonzosamente consciente de que solo era una chiquilla asustada frente a unas sensaciones nuevas.

¿Ella... lo estaba deseando...a él?

¿De esa forma?

No quería admitirlo, NO IBA A ADMITIRLO.

Por su bien, por el bien de su orgullo, el de su persona y el de sus frágiles emociones.

Nadie podía saber lo que Jirou Kyoka sentía.


	6. Todos amamos a Sero Hanta

6.- Todos amamos a Sero Hanta.

Jirou despertó abrazada a su almohada larga, que era más o menos la mitad de su tamaño, no estaba acostumbrada a abrazar absolutamente nada, pero toda esa ridícula melancolía de aquella noche, todos aquellos sentimientos que salieron disparados a presión de su interior, casi como si la estúpida declaración de Kaminari hubiera abierto la caja de pandora de su corazón, aquella que se había preocupado tanto en esconder e ignorar, liberando todos los males, miedos, penas e inseguridades dentro de ella, dejando en ella escondido el peor de los males. La esperanza; y fue aquel que le ayudó a iniciar el día.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, ahogando un mohín, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no tanto como la del día anterior, apretó más su cuerpo contra la almohada esperando encontrar un poco de calma en ese acto, pero no consiguió nada, solo desear de forma censurada que su almohada fuera otra cosa, o mejor dicho, cierta persona.

Frustrada arrojó la almohada al suelo, ese maldito sentimiento de necesidad no se iba, y no se iba a ir en mucho tiempo. Pero fuera de toda lógica, eso no le molestaba, no alcanzaba a arruinarle su ya delicado y tambaleante humor. Se sentía extrañamente radiante, hasta bonita, dio un par de brincos hacia el espejo y se miró sonriente, jugo con su pelo, se miró en diferentes ángulos y por primera vez sentía que se veía bien con respecto a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, que seguía siendo la misma imagen que la del día anterior, sin embargo, se sentía diferente, a gusto consigo misma, con su silueta, con su corte de pelo, con sus ojos, con su piel, con su físico. Hoy sería un buen día.

No quería profundizar mucho en el porqué de esas sensaciones, ya las sabía, pero no quería pensarlo mucho, solo quería sentarse a disfrutarlas. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a las duchas.

En el pasillo de la primera planta, en dirección a los baños se encontró con Kaminari, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Kaminari la vio rojo como un tomate y con una clara expresión de nerviosismo, miró a ambos lados, como buscando donde esconderse y desembarazarse rápidamente de esa situación, murmuró un tímido "buenos días" y corrió hacia las escaleras, los recuerdos de aquella noche seguían frescos en la mente de ambos, y aún resultaba incómodo encontrarse, más aun cuando era a solas cerca de la sala de estar, donde todo había ocurrido, el corazón de Kyoka dio un vuelco en cuanto lo vio, y se calmó en cuanto este se alejó de ella, si no antes quedarse con una ligera sensación de vacío por dentro.

Todavía estaba intentando procesar la información de todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos días, la declaración indirecta de Kaminari, aquella vez que se toparon en el hall a media noche y vio más de lo que esperaba ver, aquella ansiedad que había sentido la noche anterior...

Sacudió su cabeza, eso último era lo que menos deseaba pensar, pero el cuerpo no miente y ahora sí que su corazón no paraba de latir, sentía tanta vergüenza que agradeció que nadie pudiera leer las mentes, así que continuó con su labor y se dirigió a las duchas. Este sería un Buen día, podía presentirlo, nada ni nadie lo iba a arruinar.

Enterarse de lo que Kaminari Denki siente la había llenado de una extraña seguridad, por primera vez en años se sentía bonita, ya casi ni recordaba esa sensación, la última vez que se sintió así fue en su octavo cumpleaños cuando la vistieron como una cantante de rock y todo el mundo de decía lo bien que se veía con ese vestido morado, sí, recordaba esa sensación, de seguridad, de tranquilidad de conformidad con ella misma, todo eso antes de que la adolescencia la golpeara con todas esas inseguridades.

Ella... le gustaba a un chico, ella le gustaba a Denki Kaminari; Abrió la regadera e ingresó a ella con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Kaminari corrió hasta las escaleras y se apoyó contra la pared esperando estar fuera del alcance de Jiro, mirarla a la cara resultaba cada vez más difícil, más ahora que tenía claro lo que sentía, en las escaleras se cruzó con Mineta, quien palideció al verlo, balbuceo algo entre un saludo y una súplica de que no lo matara y salió corriendo.

Tenía que disculparse con él. Ya bastante tenía al no poder hablar con Jiro, no quería perder a Mineta por su culpa también.

-Oi! ¡Buenos días Kaminari! –

Kaminari miró a Kirishima quien bajaba enérgicamente las escaleras.

\- ¡Buenos días! -

\- ¿Todo bien con Mineta? -

La mirada esquiva de Kaminari se lo dijo todo.

–Tranquilo viejo, ya se le pasará, luego estaremos riéndonos todos de esto- rodeó a Kaminari con su brazo izquierdo en un típico gesto de camaradería que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Kaminari tenía grandes dudas de si se le olvidaría todo esto y mucho menos si se reiría dentro de unos años más, pero la enérgica camaradería que irradiaba Kirishima tenía un efecto calmante en cualquiera.

Podría decirse que el abrazo de Kirishima lo llevó hasta las duchas, en donde lo soltó en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de las duchas masculinas, agradeció que Jiro no se encontrara cerca en ese momento.

Curiosamente en las duchas se encontraban Sero y sus compañeros de crimen, Midoriya, Todoroki, Aoyama y Kirishima; el cadáver, Mineta, todavía seguía escondiéndose de Todoroki y Kaminari, ya había cruzado el umbral de la muerte dos veces gracias a estos dos, y eso que se había propuesto no morir virgen.

-Oh! Kaminari-kun - Midoriya fue el primero en reconocerlo al entrar en las duchas.

Todoroki y Aoyama miraron inmediatamente al rubio que acababa de ingresar, intentando disimular de muy mala forma su sorpresa.

Kaminari no era muy listo, pero aquellos dos disimulaban tan mal que hasta él pudo notar que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿O-ocurre algo? - Preguntó algo incómodo

\- ¡KAMINARIIII! ¿ES VERDAD QUE CASI MATAS A MINETA? - Sero saltó las bancas y caminó hasta llegar a Kaminari. Denki tragó saliva, _"¿cómo lo había descubierto?"_ miró a sus compañeros de crimen nerviosamente los cuales se veían tan estupefactos como él.

-No es que quiera defenderlo peeeeero Recovery Girl estuvo e1 día entero intentando de arreglar a Mineta, estaba todo torcido ¡Te pasaste hermano! -

Kaminari jamás pensó que la historia de que había electrocutado a Mineta volaría tan rápido, ciertamente estuvo castigado 2 días por aquel acto en contra de un estudiante de UA, y Mineta estuvo caminando de forma graciosa por 2 días, dos días en los que no fue al baño y aterrorizó a todas las chicas con el tic nervioso que tenía en el rostro, después del tratamiento intensivo que le dio Recovery Girl sus músculos quedaron tan relajados que la baba se le escurría por la comisura de la boca, dándole un aspecto aún más pervertido y extraño que antes, si antes incomodaba a las chicas, ahora las aterraba.

-ne...ne...-Sero se acercó a Kaminari bajando su voz y tapando parte de su boca a modo de confidencialidad - ¿Es cierto que lo hiciste por una chica? -

Si Sero Hanta intentaba pasar desapercibido fracasó miserablemente en ello, todos los presentes en la habitación se dieron vuelta sorprendidos por el comentario de Sero, hasta donde ellos sabían, absolutamente ninguno había hablado lo que pasó en las duchas aquella tarde, no comprendían por donde podría haberse filtrado la información. Los ojos de Kaminari se abrieron de par en par, casi como acto reflejo echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y dio unos pasos en reversa hasta que chocó con el bolso de alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿EHHH?!-

\- ¡Oi! ¿Es cierto entonces? - Sero cruzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, se dio vuelta para mirar de reojo a los chicos presentes, mirándolo con ojos de plato. - ¡Woaah! ¡Esa chica tiene que estar muy buena como para que ustedes dos se pelearan de esa forma! -

\- De hecho...- intentó intervenir Aoyama...

Kirishima que estaba ayudando a Kaminari a ponerse de pie, casi resulta electrocutado por éste cuando Aoyama intentó contradecirlo, por fortuna nuestro Sherlock Holmes del amor se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata y se quedó completamente callado, todos aún tenían la imagen de Mineta caminando con espasmos después del suceso.

\- ¿Es Yaoyorozu verdad? No me puedo imaginar otra, por ese par de tetas cualquiera se agarraría a puñetazos-

-Si...-

Muy a sorpresa de todos Todoroki Shoto le había dado la razón a Sero, y sin que éste usara su lado derecho, todos quedaron congelados por una fracción de minutos.

\- ¡T-Todoroki-san! - Deku se sorprendió muchísimo al ver una faceta de Todoroki que creía inexistente, a decir verdad, todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos, a excepción de Todoroki que conservaba su particular neutralidad frente a cualquier cosa, muchas veces la gente tendía a olvidar con facilidad que Todoroki era un chico de 16 años al igual que todos los demás.

\- ¡Vaya...ni al alumno aceptado por recomendación le son indiferentes... las... bueno... los melo... quiero decir... la delantera de Yaoyorozu- carraspeó algo incómodo Kirishima

-Dudo mucho que le sean indiferentes a alguien- secundó Kaminari.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver mi ingreso por recomendación con el cuerpo de Yaoyorozu- dijo secamente el medio albino.

-Es que tu... ah... –

-Eres el hijo de Endeavor…- excusó Kaminari

\- ¿Y...? - Alzo su ceja rojiza manteniendo una expresión entre confundido y medio cabreado.

\- Y eres uno de los más fuertes- continuó Kirishima

\- Sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro...-

\- Es que tú eres taaaan...- Sero se rascó la cabeza intentando encontrar la mejor palabra para describir la apatía de habitual de Todoroki

\- ¿Tan...? -

\- ¡Ya sabes! -

\- No, no lo sé -

\- ¡Si lo sabes! -

\- No, no tengo ni idea a que vas con esta conversación -

-Tan indiferente- Finalizó por fin Sero Hanta

\- ¿Soy indiferente? -

\- ¿No lo eres? -

\- Nunca me he considerado de esa forma...-

\- ¿Entonces si piensas en las tetas de Yaoyorozu se te para? – Lo señaló completamente sorprendido. Los demás presentes quedaron pasmados con la pregunta tan directa que había hecho Sero a su compañero

\- Sí, pero intento evitarlo...- Si antes estaban pasmados ahora estaban estupefactos frente a la franca respuesta de Todoroki, mientras que Shoto mantenía aún su semblante neutro y calmado.

\- ¿A ustedes no les pasa? – Todoroki les devolvió la incómoda pregunta con toda tranquilidad mientras se colocaba su camisa

\- No… no es eso, es solo que...- Kaminari se rascó la mejilla -Cuesta imaginarte en esa situación-

-Pues no me imagines en esa situación, te lo agradecería-

\- Tranquilo, si se trata de bajar lo que sea a mí me funciona imaginar a Sero en bikini- Señaló Kaminari

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Sero casi se cae de la impresión y Kirishima estalló en carcajadas.

\- Hum... lo tendré en cuenta- señaló Todoroki-

\- ¡OYE NO! ¡PARA! - Gritó Sero agitando los brazos frente a Todoroki.

-Seeero een bi...ki...ni- Murmuró Midoriya mientras escribía en su cuaderno –

\- ¡OYE TÚ NERD NO ESCRIBAS ESO EN TU CUADERNO, ES RARO! - Gritó Sero rojo de vergüenza.

Kirishima había caído al suelo muerto de la risa mientras presionaba su estómago con ambos brazos, la situación había cambiado de un incómoda a hilarante.

\- ¡DEJA DE REIRTE! - Sero señaló a Kirishima de forma autoritaria, pero no logró el objetivo deseado.

\- IMAGINENLO... ¡CON UN BIKINI ROSADO! - Dijo entre risas y casi ahogado Kirishima.

-Yo había pensado en uno negro – puntualizó Todoroki.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿YA ME ESTAS IMAGINANDO?! -

-Yo creo que el rojo le queda mejor- Dijo Kaminari acariciando su mentón con su mano derecha

\- ¡OIGAN! ¡YA PAREN! -

\- Rosaado... Roooojo... y neegro- siguió anotando Midoriya.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO! –

Kirishima era un mar de lágrimas por culpa de su ataque de carcajada, Kaminari comenzó a reírse al ver a Kirishima al borde de orinarse de la risa, hasta Todoroki comenzó a reírse disimuladamente con la hilarante situación.

-Eh... se escuchan muchas risas desde el baño de los chicos- Señaló Tsuyu

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado...? – Preguntó Uraraka.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy gracioso...- Continuó Hagakure.

\- Qué molestos- Reprochó Jiro.

La clase del día de hoy consistía en un curso de natación para prepararlos frente a rescates en medio acuáticos, como era la clase introductoria los alumnos de la clase 1-A se encontraban usando los trajes de baños proporcionados por la escuela, para las próximas clases de rescate en medios acuáticos tendrían que usar su traje de héroes.

Para Mineta, esto era el paraíso, chicas atractivas en trajes de baño ajustados, le habría gustado que el traje de baño fuera otro (uno más pequeño quizás), pero peor es nada.

Mientras tanto Jiro Kyoka no podía sentirse más incómoda y expuesta con ese pedazo de látex cubriendo sólo el torso de su cuerpo, se removía incómoda en su puesto tratando de buscar la forma de estar un poco más cubierta, pero le resultaba imposible, cada cierto tiempo sentía la mirada de Kaminari clavada en ella, se daba vuelta para comprobar si en efecto el rubio la estaba mirando, siempre que lo hacía lo veía girar la cabeza hacia otro lado avergonzado; Kyoka sonrió satisfecha, sí, la estaba observando, y contrario a toda lógica, esto tenía el efecto paradójico en la tímida y vergonzosa Jiro, ella, en vez de sentirse más incómoda se sentía cada vez más más segura cuando se sabía observada por él, más ahora que sabía la opinión que él tenía de ella, la hacía sentirse bonita, se estiró y echó su espalda hacia atrás y comenzó a mover sus piernas de forma juguetona y alternada, arriba y abajo la pierna izquierda y la derecha.

Jugó con un mechón de su melena y volvió a mirar a Denki de forma disimulada, su ego comenzaba a alimentarse secretamente a base de esas miradas furtivas, no pudo evitar sonreír con confianza.

\- ¡Ehhh! ¡Kyoka-chan! ¡se te ve de muy buen humor hoy! - puntualizó Hagakure

\- Me pregunto qué será lo que te tiene tan feliz el dia de hoy? - se preguntó Tsuyu

Kyoka sólo se limitó a sonreír de forma cómplice.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - Mina se acercó a Jiro de forma cómplice mirando de reojo a Kaminari, Denki al notarse observado por las chicas se asustó

 _-"¿Qué tanto murmurarían?"-_

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo Kyoka completamente nerviosa, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Huuumm...- pues Kaminari te está mirando fijamente dijo de forma traviesa.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero su corazón se aceleró de golpe y se dio vuelta incrédula (y de paso mando a la mierda su actitud disimulada), pero Kaminari ya no se encontraba sentado detrás de ella, se había ido a sentar junto a Kirishima, Shoto y Midoriya.

-No es gracioso Mina- abrazó sus piernas mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

-Lo siento – se disculpó alegremente Mina -justo se levantó cuando me estaba acercando a ti.

\- Hummm…- murmuró mirando al suelo

\- Oouuuuhhhh no te enojes conmigo, lo siento ¿sí? No fue con mala intención.

\- Esta bien Mina.- se encogió de hombros pero sin mirarla directamente al rostro

\- ¿Has hablado con Kaminari?-

\- No sé de qué podríamos hablar… - dijo Jiro mirando al horizonte.

-¡Oh vamos! Tienen mucho de qué hablar por lo que dijo Hagakure…-

-Hagakure dice muchas cosas…-

-¡Pero si tú estabas ahí!-

Jiro giró su cabeza y vio a los chicos del 1-B acercarse a ellos también en traje de baño.

-¿Tendremos una clase en conjunto con los del 1B?- Señaló Jiro.

\- Así parece- Comentó Uraraka sentándose cerca de Mina y Jiro.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué tenemos que compartir clase con los del 1A?- dijo burlescamente Monoma -¿Tendremos que enseñarles a nadar?-

\- ¡No si te ahogo primero! ¡Basura! - grito Bakugou.

\- humm… aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiró Uraraka.

Gracias a dios siempre podían contar con la gran y generosa mano de Kendou para salvar la situación.

-Definitivamente haré de Kendou mi heroína favorita- rió Mina.

-Yaoyorozu se ve bien hasta con los trajes de baños del colegio - suspiró Sero.

\- Siií…- asintió sonrojado Kaminari.

Shoto los miró de reojo, ciertamente no estaba prestando mucha atención, pero les daba la razón en su fuero interno.

-Ehhh… ¡Todoroki no te hagas el indiferente! ¡ya sabemos que hay un pequeño pervertido en ti! -

Todoroki no se inmutó, simplemente lo miró de reojo y congeló discretamente el suelo en donde se encontraba Sero. No fue necesario decir nada, a buen entendedor pocas palabras, Sero se quedó completamente callado (y helado).

¿Eso había sido una amenaza?

Kaminari tragó saliva, todos miraron anonadados al medio albino, sabían hasta donde podía llegar su poder y a nadie se le apetecía ponerlo a prueba.

Sero se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más, mientras Iida seguía regañando a Bakugou por su actitud pendenciera, Yaoyorozu se dirigía a las dos clases para explicar en qué consistiría la actividad del día de hoy.

La dificultad no radicaba en la actividad en sí, sino más bien prestar atención a lo que la vicepresidenta decía, podría decirse que el 99% de los chicos presentes tenía serios problemas para concentrarse, aún para la clase 1-A que estaba bastante habituado al traje de heroína de Momo, pero es que su figura siempre había sido algo difícil de ignorar.

\- ¡Ah…mírenlos! - dijo Hagakure haciendo un mohín - ¡están como bobos mirando a Yaomomo!

Uraraka miró a Deku casi al borde de un colapso de nervios, miró a Momo y luego lo volvió a mirar a él, luego miró hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo pequeño e infantil y sopesó la triste realidad de que ella estaba a años luz de Yaomomo y de Mei, suspiró resignada – Supongo que es inevitable – dijo algo deprimida – Los hombres son así- Tsuyu miró a Uraraka y notó su rápido cambio de humor, de alegre a taciturno y no fue la única, Jiro miró a Kaminari de reojo, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su estómago al sorprenderlo mirar a su amiga con cara de baboso, abrazó llevó sus piernas a su cuerpo y las rodeó con sus brazos

– Pervertidos- murmuró más resentida que otra cosa, todas esa ilusión y emoción que aún se negaba en aceptar que había sentido cuando se enteró de lo que él sentía y como él la veía se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido; ¡Qué voluble es el ego de una mujer, más cuando es adolescente!

\- Hum...pues pareciera que Todoroki y Aoyama escapan completamente de los encantos de nuestra querida Yaomomo- puntualizó Mina.

\- ¡Es que Aoyama sólo ama a Aoyama! – puntualizó Hagakure y rio junto con Mina

\- ¡Pero Todoroki...! - volvió a comentar Hagakure con profunda admiración - ¡No podría esperar menos de él! ¡Mira lo concentrado que está! ¡Es todo un caballero! -

-Kero, ciertamente está muy concentrado, kero, ¿en que estará pensando? Kero, kero-

Lo que estaba en la mente de Todoroki era ciertamente un misterio para todas las chicas pertenecientes a la clase de héroes, más de alguna vez todas las chicas se habrían preguntado en qué pensaría el chico más fuerte, el más listo y el más lindo de la clase 1-A y B, para ellas podría ser un gran misterio, pero eso no era un misterio para la pobre Yuko Kawasaki, una madre soltera de 30 años que para mala suerte tuvo que traer a su pequeña hija (porque no tenía con quien más dejarla) al trabajo.

\- ¿Mami? – llamó la pequeña de 3 años – ¿Por qué esos niños de arriba están pensando en un hombre con bikini? - dijo señalando inocentemente al grupo de chicos sentados en la banca, Kaminari, Midoriya, Kirishima y Todoroki se tensaron inmediatamente, todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta preguntándose quién era el o los pervertidos que imaginaban a un chico en bikini.  
Sero se puso rojo como un tomate y se levantó indignado señalándolos - ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Todos giraron sus cabezas hacía el pequeño grupo, Kirishima y Kaminri se lanzaron rápidamente sobre él Midoriya se puso tieso como un palo y Todoroki se corrió discretamente hacia un lado, intentando salvaguardar lo que le restaba de dignidad.

\- ¡Akemi! – reprendió Yuko a su hija - ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no debes leer los pensamientos de otras personas! ¡Es de mala educación! –

-Perdón mamá- La pequeña puso sus manos en su espalda y agachó la cabeza avergonzada, esta pobre niña al igual que su madre había heredado el quirk de leer las mentes, un quirk que podría ser muy genial, sin embargo, es muy problemático, uno realmente no quiere saber qué es lo que piensa la gente, ella no quería saber tampoco lo que pensaban ese grupo de peleles – Pero es que lo imaginan haciendo cosas muy extrañas y chistosas, creo que lo aman –

Yuko golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, dejó sus cosas tiradas y se llevó a su hija lejos de la mente de esos adolescentes con problemas hormonales, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, fue un milagro que por primera vez en su vida Tsuyu se hubiera equivocado con su percepción y hubiera golpeado a mineta, pensando erróneamente que se tratara de él.

Mineta intentó alegar su inocencia, pero fue difícil creer, y eso fue algo que agradecieron mucho los chicos.

Para fortuna de ellos el vergonzoso incidente quedó rápidamente atrás cuando comenzaron con la clase práctica.

Consistía de una clase práctica y teórica de rescate en ambientes acuáticos, para favorecer las relaciones entre las clases 1-A y 1-B además de agregar más variedad en la dinámica, ya que al llevar años juntos cada clase estaba más que habituado a sus compañeros y a sus quirks, pero eso resultaba bastante limitante a la hora de realizar batallas entre otras clases ambos maestros, Sekijiro-sensei y Aizawa-sensei decidieron unificar las clases en algunas prácticas formando 10 grupos de a 2 personas alternando un miembro de la clase A con uno de la clase B.

Kyoka tuvo que hacer pareja con Yosetsu Awase de la clase 1-B, Kaminari veía como comentaban la dinámica que realizarían con envidia, ya hace meses que no hablaba así de relajado con ella, y lo extrañaba

\- Kaminari-san – Una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta para ver el angelical rostro de Ibara Shiozaki frente a él.

\- ¡I..Ibara!- se echó hacia atrás algo nervioso.

-Seremos compañeros en este simulacro, espero nos llevemos bien-

\- ¡S..seguro!-

\- ¡Este perdedor tiene que hacer pareja con una de las chicas más lindas de la clase B! ¡Maldito! - lloró Mineta mientras era arrastrado por su compañero de equipo, Jurota Shishida, un chico enorme, de lentes, mandíbula inferior prominente y mucho vello corporal.

Kyoka miró la cómica situación que se daba entre un Mineta al borde de la depresión y un chico alto y velludo arrastrándolo completamente indiferente a los lloriqueos de su compañero de equipo, pero eso no era realmente lo relevante de la situación.

Era Kaminari.

Y por alguna extraña razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

 **Ndla: Capítulo de relleno (casi) y enorme para más remate. lo siento mucho, espero que les guste de todas formas Un millón de gracias por leer, esperar y por sobretodo, tomarse la molestia de comentar, sus comentarios me hacen enormemente feliz.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ESPINAS**

11


	7. Espinas

**7.- Espinas**

 _Dicen,_

 _que el infierno está plagado de buenas intenciones..._

\- Kaminari-san - Una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta para ver el angelical rostro de Ibara Shiozaki frente a él.

\- ¡I-Ibara! - se echó hacia atrás algo nervioso.

-Seremos compañeros en este simulacro, espero nos llevemos bien-

\- ¡S-Seguro! -

Kyoka los vio de reojo, trato de tranquilizarse y concentrarse en la tarea asignada para el día do hoy, qué consistía en una simulación de rescate acuático de a dos, un voluntario haría el papel de víctima mientras el equipo de a dos tenía que ver la forma de rescatarlo, practicar con un muñeco RCP y además de ellos tenían que preparar un informe sobre maniobras de resucitación: las miradas furtivas sucedieron durante todo la práctica entre Kaminari y Jiro, concentrarse les fue muy difícil, Jiro recibió varias llamadas de atención por parte de su compañero y Kaminari por parte de los profesores.

-Ne... Kaminari-san- Dijo Ibara mientras le ayudaba a guardar el equipo, el equipo de ambos había terminado último por todas las distracciones de Kaminari y como castigo tuvieron que ordenar todos los equipos de los demás - ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando? -

Kaminari alzó su cabeza sorprendido -¿¡eh!?-

-Durante las practicas te veías muy distraído y...-

-Ah... sobre eso... lo siento mucho, por mi culpa estamos aquí ordenando...-

\- ¡Ah! ¡no te preocupes por eso Kaminari-san! - Trató de tranquilizarlo Ibara - Es solo que siento que hay algo que te aflige y no te está dejando tranquilo...-

¡Qué perceptiva podía llegar a ser Ibara!, Kaminari la miró sorprendido, Ibara no solo era linda y suave, sino que también muy cálida y comprensiva, de alguna forma había algo en ella que te traía paz y tranquilidad, se sentía extrañamente relajado en su presencia...

Pero reaccionó rápidamente, ¿cómo Ibara podía saber eso? ¿Acaso ella...? ¿Ella también leía las mentes? ¿Ella podía saber lo que él estaba pensando?

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿CÓMO LO SABES?-

Ibara lo miró sorprendida

\- ¿PUEDES LEER MI MENTE? - el pobre ya había tenido suficiente con esa niña rara de la mañana, así que intentó pensar en cosas buenas y no pervertidas inmediatamente-

Ibara rio dulcemente - No Kaminari-san, yo no tengo esa habilidad, es solo que vi que mirabas mucho a Jiro-san durante las prácticas, ¿Hay algo que te aflija? ¿han tenido una pelea? ¿Algo que no te deja tranquilo? Puedo... - llevo su mano hacia el pecho de Kaminari, a la altura de su corazón - ...percibir que hay algo que perturba tu alma-

Kaminari se sonrojó e Ibara no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo de esa forma.

-Eh... yo - se rascó la nuca rehuyendo a la mirada de Ibara con vergüenza.

-me gustaría poder ayudarte - sonrió dulcemente aun manteniendo su mano en su pecho- Quiero ayudarte a encontrar la paz-

Y de pronto Kaminari sintió una cálida sensación emanar de las manos de Ibara, que envolvió su corazón y su cuerpo, sumergiéndolo en una paz que hasta ese entonces le parecía tan distante, Ibara era tan linda, y le traía tanta calma, en ese momento que deseaba que ella no se apartara de su lado jamás y por un minuto, por un fugaz instante olvido completamente a Jiro, en ese espacio solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ibara sonrió dulcemente y alejó su mano de su pecho rompiendo todo el momento, regresándolo a la realidad.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte Kaminari-san, házmelo saber - sonrió.

Kaminari la observó con la boca abierta, casi le entra una mosca.

Ibara se rió ante la cómica situación, y salvó a la mosca de ser tragada por Kaminari.

El corazón de Jiro latía rápidamente, su pecho dolía y le apretaba, sentía como si dentro de su estómago se estuviera gestando un agujero negro que pronto se la devoraría completamente.

Ansiedad.

La ansiedad la estaba matando, pero ¿ansiedad de qué? ¿cómo podía permitirse sentirse de esa forma? Se sentía tan vulnerable... tan tonta, tan avergonzada de sí misma por sentirse de esa manera. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? La culpa sin lugar a dudas la tenía el idiota de Kaminari, ¿por qué había tenido que actuar tan raro con ella? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brusco? Era más fácil cuando eran solo compañeros de clase, siguió caminando en círculos alrededor de su pieza, hasta que chocó con su batería, el sonido que produjo el platillo al chocar con su pie la sacó de sus pensamientos. Eso le hizo pensar otra cosa más...

Su pieza...

Levantó su rostro y comenzó a girar lentamente para obtener una visión más panorámica de su habitación, los posters de bandas musicales de punk y rock principalmente, los instrumentos musicales ocupando casi toda área disponible en su pieza, todo en colores oscuros, femenino no era un adjetivo para describir su cuarto, ni sus gustos ni a ella... ¿realmente a Kaminari le gustaría este tipo de chica? ¿El tipo de chica que es ella?

 _"Femenina" ..._

Abrió sus ojos al pensar en esa palabra, y corrió hacia su armario, lo abrió de golpe y miró todo lo que había dentro de él, jenas algo viejos y rasgados, chaquetas, sweaters, la mayoría en tonos negros u oscuros, camisetas con estampados de bandas o logos de ellas, poleras largas, zapatillas cómodas, botas negras...

Nada...

Ahí no había nada femenino.

Nada delicado...

Nunca se había detenido a pensar mucho en eso, nunca le había dado importancia, ella solo se vestía como más se sentía cómoda, y eso estaba bien. Hasta ahora.

De pronto sintió el peso de que todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que ella había sido durante estos años había estado mal, aquellas chicas de las que tanto se reía en la escuela media, insulsas, tontas y superficiales, siempre estuvieron bien, ella estaba mal. Sintió que el mundo se le venía debajo de a poco. Se sintió mareada de tan solo pensarlo, se sentó en su cama abrumada y con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

No.

Una luz al final del túnel, un pequeño soplo de aliento, algo la ayudo a levantarse. Aquel día en el que Kaminari la defendió, él no se unió a las burlas, no le siguió el juego a Mineta, cuando habría sido muy propio de él hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, eso debía significar algo, se dirigió a su armario nuevamente, tenía que haber algo ahí, comenzó a arrojar su ropa a su cama, hasta que por fin dio con ello. Casi no lo usaba, ella no era de usar vestidos, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a uno, era un vestido tipo polera larga con rayas negras y blancas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, buscó unas medias negras largas, unos botines cafés y un chaleco gris calado, para completar el atuendo y se dispuso a salir.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, no era buena con los accesorios, pero juraría que tenía un cintillo rojo por ahí y una pulsera ¡Y unos aros!... corrió al espejo y se miró ¿Estaría bien con eso? ¿Debía quitarse algo? Quizás los aros, jamás le quedaron bien de todas formas, era una lucha de poder extraña entre sus aros y sus extensiones auriculares...

Finalmente se quitó los aros y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

Ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ella no era esa clase de chicas, de las que se sientan a llorar sin no haberlo intentado. Ella no lloraba de hecho.

Llego a la puerta principal con el corazón aún latiendo a mil por hora, intentó tranquilizarse y calmar su respiración, aun se sentía un poco incómoda con el atuendo que había elegido, ¿lo estaría intentando demasiado quizás? No, estaba bien, ¿A Kaminari le gustaban las chicas femeninas no?  
Esperaba en el fondo gustarle...  
Y eso la tenía muy ansiosa.

La puerta se erguia sobre ella cerrada, imponente, inalterable, podía ver a través de la estrecha ventana rectangular el horizonte y el sol poniendose entre los árboles, pero ni rastro de Kaminari ¿Habrá terminado antes? ¿y si ya llegó y subió directo a su habitacíon? Se acercó a la entrada pero no vió sus zapatos, y sus pantuflas estaban guardadas todavía, aún no había llegado.

Entonces lo esperaría, se mantuvo mirando por la ventana contigua a la puerta, no estaba segura por cuanto tiempo, pero el sol ya estaba desapareciendo por los árboles y lo único que quedaba de él eran los ultimos destellos antes del ocaso.  
Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos mirando hacia el horizonte, los colores anaranjados estaban siendo sustituidos por el azul estrellado de la noche, y ni rastro de Kaminari.

-¿donde estas idiota?- murmuró.

- _"¿le habría pasado algo?-_ pensó angustiada- _¿habrá atacado algún villano?, imposible-_ su estómago se retorció- este idiota, algo malo debió haberle pasado, nadie se demora tanto en guardar los equipos de rescate, menos con ayuda, quizás se perdió...¡Estúpido Kaminari! ¡No hagas que me preocupe por ti!"-.

-Jiro-san- Yaoyorozu se acercó a ella preocupada - ¿que haces aca? ¿Esperas a alguien? -

Jiro salió de sus pensamientos y miró algo confundida a Momo, y detrás de ella pudo ver una polera y faldita flotantes de Hagakure y a Tsuyu llevándose un dedo a los labios de forma meditativa.

\- ¡Que bonita estás Kyoka!- gritó Hagakure

\- ¿Por que andas tan arreglada, kero?-

-eeeeehhh! ¡¿Saldrás con alguien Jiro-san?! ¡¿Es Kaminari?!-

Kyoka se ruborizó al instante, la descubrieron, cómo había sido tan obvia, claramente lo estaba intentando demasiado con este atuendo, se reprochó por ser tan tonta como para dejar que sus emociones la expusieran de una forma tan evidente como esa.

-Ah... ah... ¿K-Kaminari? - Dijo nerviosa rascándose la mejilla con su índice derecho - No lo sé, no lo había notado, pensé que estaba en su pieza ¿Por qué me preguntas por él? -

-Llevas mucho tiempo rondando la entrada, kero, y Kaminari-san aún no ha llegado, como son muy cercanos pensé que lo estabas esperando-

¡Mierda! La habían atrapado, no quería por ningún motivo que supieran lo que sentía, la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable, tan estúpida... y la culpa la tenía el idiota de Kaminari, si no fuera por él, por su extraña forma de actuar de la noche a la mañana, de sus estúpidos comentarios, de... de...lo que había pasado aquella noche en el hall, del incidente de las duchas, ella jamás se habría sentido de esa forma...

¿Jamás?

¿Habría sido ese el detonante de sus sentimientos?

¿No es que hubieran estado ocultos y ahora se manifestaran no?...

 _\- "No, para nada"-_ intentó convencerse mentalmente - _"yo no siento nada y sigo sin sentir nada, es solo..."_

 _\- ¿Es solo qué Kyoka? -_ Preguntó una voz en su mente - _"¿Negarás cómo te sentiste después de saber la verdad?, ¿Por qué si te parece tan idiota sigues juntándote con él? ¿Por qué te enojas cuando deja de prestarte atención?... ¿Por qué? ..."-_

Jiro sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas incómodas preguntas de ella, no quería hacerles frente, no quería asumir la verdad, su verdad.

-Perdón si te hice sentir incómoda Kyoka-chan, es solo que estamos preocupadas-

\- ¡Todo está bien Tsuyu-chan! - sonrió nuevamente- Encargue una pizza y había olvidado que la escuela es un recinto cerrado, quizás se perdió o no pudo ingresar, ¡Que tonta soy! ¡Voy a salir! ¡Adiós!-

Esa había sido una pésima mentira, lo sabía, ellas lo sabían, y lo peor, ella sabía que ellas sabían, habría sido creíble en Kaminari, pero jamás en una chica como Jiro.

\- ¡Jiro-san!- Yaoyorozu la llamó, Jiro se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...-

La voz reconfortante de su mejor amiga la tranquilizó, era obvio que algo le pasaba y la gente se estaba dando cuenta aun con todos lo esfuerzos que hacía en ocultarlo, y quería mantenerse así, mentirle al resto y mentirse así misma, ella no era otra tonta adolescente sufriendo por problemas amorosos, esas cosas no le pasaban a Jiro Kyoka.

-Gracias Yaomomo- sonrió- estoy bien, tranquila, iré por esa pizza.- dicho esto se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

\- ¿Por qué Kyoka pidió pizza para ella si la cena ya está lista? - preguntó Hagakure

-Kyoka no pidió pizza- murmuró Yaoyorozu llevándose su mano levemente empuñada al pecho preocupada por su amiga.

-Ha sido muy amable de tu parte por invitarme a comer Kaminari-san, espero que no haya sido un problema para ti encontrar un local de comida vegetariana-

-Tranquila Ibara, por mi culpa nos quedamos hasta tarde ordenando, además, ¡podemos salir a comer cuando tú quieras! -

\- ¡Eres muy amable Kaminari-san! -

\- ¡Ahhh no es nada! - Se rascó la nuca sonrojado, ninguna chica había aceptado salir con él antes, mucho menos una chica tan linda como Ibara, la verdad es que el verdadero agradecido acá era él.

Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos, minutos en los que Kaminari era un lío de dudas e inseguridades.

\- ¿Y.…q-que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre Ibara? -Kaminari intentó romper el hielo, el silencio le estaba matando.

-Me gusta meditar, y caminar por los parques...-contestó calmadamente Ibara.

-Oh...-completamente opuesto a todo lo que él es- ehh... A mí me gustan los video juegos y escuchar música ¿qué tipo de música te gusta Ibara-san-

-Música ambiental-

-Oh... prefiero el rock o la electrónica-

Siguieron caminando en silencio nuevamente, ¿qué más podía preguntarle? Ibara es linda, pero realmente no tenían nada en común, muy por el contrario, Jiro...

¡Ah! Jiro... ¡Siempre Jiro! Seguramente se habría burlado de él por escuchar música electrónica, Ibara por el contrario se mostraba muy femenina y comprensiva, pero sin lugar a dudas era más fácil hablar con Jiro...

Era...

Ibara pudo notar el brusco cambio de humor de Kaminari, no hablaba mucho con el chico eléctrico, pero era muy buena percibiendo los cambios de humor en la gente, y pudo notar que paso de su estado normal a uno mucho más taciturno, ¿qué podría ser que lo tenía de esa forma? No le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, ella tenía una gran capacidad para empatizar con los sentimientos de otros, comprenderlos y sentirlos como si fueran propios y era ese sentimiento que la animaba a querer hacer algo por aquellos que se encontraban afligidos.

-Ne...Kaminari-san-Ibara se detuvo

Kaminari se detuvo en cuanto notó que ella había dejado de caminar - Que pasa Ibara-san-

-Estas triste-

\- ¡¿Eh?!- Kamianri se sorprendió por el comentario directo de Ibara - Eh... ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡me gusta caminar contigo, eres linda y agradable y…! -

-Tu corazón está triste. - la peliverde lo miró con esos grandes ojos cristalinos, podía ver dentro de él, de eso estaba seguro, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía calmado, como si estuviera bien todo lo que estaba pasando, ella era un buen calmante para toda su angustia Ibara se mantenía con los dedos entrelazados en sus manos, pero soltó sus manos para colocar nuevamente una en el pecho de Kaminari, justo por sobre su corazón.

\- I-Ibara...-

-Kaminari-san...- Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos infantiles y expresivos ojos de color ámbar que ahora estaban abiertos de par en par completamente absortos en los ojos verdes de Shiozaki Ibara, casi hipnotizados, atrapados en ellos, en su mirada pura y transparente que parecía un oasis dentro de toda esta semana de mierda que había tenido. Estaba en paz. Estaba tranquilo. Y todo era gracias a ella... se sonrojó.

Los últimos destellos del sol estaban desapareciendo en el horizonte, sobre ellos las estrellas comenzaban a brillar con más fuerza, y el tiempo parecía haberse congelado en ese preciso instante donde todo parecía muy mágico, casi idílico.

Jiro Kyoka comprendió que estaba demás en aquel hermoso encuadre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué era lo que Kaminari Denki sentía? ¿Realmente sentía algo por ella? ¿O solo era un patán y ella sacó conclusiones aceleradas?

No quería seguir mirando más, le dolía, eso era seguro, nunca había sentido ese dolor, como si le sacaran todas las entrañas y la dejaran completamente vacía como si unas espinas se le clavaran en el corazón y no le dejaran latir, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria, no quería seguir mirando más ¡estúpido Kaminari! Le habría clavado con gusto sus auriculares en los ojos ¡Patán! ¡Imbécil!

La confundía, se sentía mareada ¿qué era todo eso?, corrió hasta llegar hasta una pequeña pasarela, sobre un pequeño riachuelo que corría bajo ella, miró su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y húmedas, el pelo revuelto le daban un aspecto completamente horrible, tiró su cintillo con rabia hacia la fuente, se apoyó en la baranda de la pasarela y lloró.

Tonta, tonta, ¡Tonta! Ella era una tonta por creer que él podía sentir algo por ella, evidentemente al lado de Shiozaki Ibara ella no era horrible. Mineta tenía razón...

Estúpido enano, lo golpearía en la cara si lo tuviera en frente, ¿pero por qué? Porque tenía razón... porque esa era la realidad... su realidad, ella no tenía oportunidad alguna frente a ella, Ibara no solo era linda por fuera, también era una persona agradable por dentro... y no podía competir contra eso, ¡Ni siquiera podía decir algo malo de Ibara para sentirse mejor con ella misma! Ibara era casi celestial y ella, era... solo ella, la chica callada que le gusta tocar música.

Femenina...  
Lo sabía, obviamente lo sabía, tenía todo el sentido del mundo, ¡Cómo no! Lo conocía poco más de un año, como no conocer sus gustos para ese entonces, a Kaminari Denki le gustaban las niñas bonitas y femeninas...

Y eso no iba a cambiar, y no lo iba a cambiar ella claramente, ni mucho menos usando ese estúpido vestido. Ya para ese entonces toda su determinación y su voluntad se había ido, y junto con ella toda su confianza en ella misma. Podría intentar vestirse como una dama, pero jamás sería una, a quien engañaba con todo este espectáculo.

Que tonta se veía.

Que tonta se sentía.

Eran las 1 de la noche cuando tocaron la puerta de Yaoyorozu, el golpe la asustó, no esperaba a nadie, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su amiga con los ojos rojos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y el llanto con pequeños suspiros sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Momo, necesito de tu ayuda-

14


	8. Reina de Corazones parte I

**8.- Reina de Corazones I.**

– ¡Ji-Jiro! –

Fue un balde de agua fría, Momo quedó congelada por una fracción de segundo mientras observaba a su querida amiga romper en llanto bajo el umbral de su puerta.

Jiro Kyoka, una chica que se caracterizaba por ser fría y reservada ahora se veía tan voluble y necesitada frente a ella, ¿y a quién más podría haber acudido sino?

Yaoyorozu dejó pasar a Kyoka quien aún seguía refregándose los ojos tratando de limpiar las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, le ofreció a Jiro una cobija para que se abrigara y la guio hasta su enorme cama para que se sentaran a hablar más cómodas.

– ¡Jiro-san! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? – Yaoyorozu apoyó su mano en uno de los hombros de Jiro en un intento por reconfortar a su amiga, mientras su mirada preocupada intentaba indagar dentro de las escurridizas miradas de Jiro que se debatían en contar la verdad o mantener silencio, finalmente optó por lo primero, no por nada había ido a la alcoba de su mejor amiga a las una de la madrugada.

– Tengo que contarte algo – dijo con los ojos cerrados, muerta de vergüenza.

Momo notó el debate interno de su amiga, sabía que era una chica cerrada con sus sentimientos y difícilmente compartía cosas sobre ella, así que trató de aliviar el peso de su tsundere amiga – ¿Es por Kaminari-san verdad? –

Los ojos de Jiro se abrieron de par en par – ¡¿C-como lo supiste?! – dijo sorprendida, la mirada de Yaoyorozu se calmó y su expresión pasó a ser una mezcla entre lástima y comprensión.

– Es... ¿Tan obvio? – dijo Jiro avergonzada.

– Tu relación con Kaminari-san cambió de la noche a la mañana, la verdad es que nos preocupaba bastante, pero no queríamos presionarte – Momo se encogió de hombros mientras siguió hablando – creo que ya era bastante delicado todo como para agobiarte a preguntas.

Jiro jugó con sus auriculares juntandolas entre sí, gesto que siempre hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa o avergonzada.

– ¿Pasó algo después del incidente de las duchas? – Dijo Momo algo curiosa.

Jiro miró a Yaoyorozu, ella había estado el día en el que escucharon a Kaminari pelear con Mineta (y en el que casi lo mata), pero esto se venía gestando antes del incidente de las duchas inclusive antes de lo que ella imaginaba, pero ella sólo podía recordar desde ese día en el que Kaminari dejó de hablarle y comenzó a evitarla, trató de ordenar en su mente todo aquello que había ocurrido hasta la fecha de hoy, tomó aire y comenzó a narrar.

– Sí... no... no lo sé... – más lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente – me siento tonta Momo, yo... yo creí... pero no lo sé – se tapó el rostro con la palma de sus manos mientras movía de izquierda a derecha su cabeza.

– Jiro-san... sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? –

– Sí, es que no sé qué pensar, el idiota de Kaminari ha estado muy raro conmigo desde antes del incidente de las duchas... –

– Lo recuerdo, él... – no sabía cómo decirlo sin herir a su amiga, para su fortuna Jiro terminó la frase.

– El comenzó a evitarme sin razón alguna –

– Pero Kaminari-san no es del tipo de chico que haga eso ¿segura que no pasó nada más antes? –

– ¡Si! Pero es tonto – se removió incómoda en su puesto, le costaba asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, jamás lo sintió como una afrenta tan grave hacia él – ... hice una broma sobre Yamming-wey y se enojó, ¡Pero siempre le hago bromas! ¡Bakugou es más agresivo con él y Kaminari no se enoja con él!, él no es del tipo rencoroso... –

– Quizás será porque la relación entre ellos es distinta –

– No veo cual podría ser la diferencia – Jiro se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Momo la miró como si fuera la explicación fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y en el fondo lo era – Bakugou-kun es hombre Kyoka-chan y tú eres una mujer – Explicó Momo con toda la diplomacia posible.

¿Sería eso? ¿Podría ser eso una gran diferencia? ¿Lo suficiente como para que él se enojara de esa forma?

– ¡Pero siempre he bromeado con eso! ¿Por qué ahora se molesta conmigo? ¡Además me parece ridículo que por el hecho de ser mujer lo ofenda tanto! –

– Quizás tú heriste sus sentimientos –

A Jiro le costaba pensar en que Kaminari pudiera tener sentimientos, era muy bruto para ese tipo de cosas, arqueó una ceja a modo de protesta- él es una persona después de todo- continúo Momo a modo de explicación.

Quizás si era cruel de su parte mofarse de él y no pensar cómo se sentiría después, sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho, se sentía cruel y desconsiderada, ahora nuevamente habían surgido las ganas de disculparse con él, pero ésta vez iba a ser una disculpa sincera.

Pero, a pesar de las inferencias de Momo había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Admito que he sido cruel al burlarme de él de ese modo, pero, hay algo que no me termina de convencer – se inclinó y cruzó sus dedos mientras su expresión se volvía pensativa- conozco a Kaminari, o creo conocerlo, él no es del tipo rencoroso, es de los que se levantan despreocupados con una sonrisa y sigue como si nada hubiera pasado, los enojos de Kaminari duran un par de minutos y luego vuelve a ser el mismo ¿qué puede ser tan fuerte como para que no vuelva a ser el mismo? No lo entiendo –

– Es cierto, por eso te pregunto Jiro-san ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos? –

Jiro se tensó y se puso roja hasta las orejas – ¡N-no es lo que parece Yaoyorozu n-no ha pasado nada entre nosotros dos! – Y luego como flechazo vino a su mente la imagen de Kaminari en boxers aquella noche en la que se encontraron en el hall central, su rostro cambió a un color cercano al purpura y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras rodaba en la enorme cama de Yaoyorozu.

– ¿J-jiro? –

– hmphfanmda – dijo Jiro con las manos aun tapando su cara.

– ¿eh? ¿Estás bien? – Momo se acercó a su amiga.

Jiro dejó de rodar y quedó en posición fetal a un costado de su cama aun con las manos tapando su rostro y sus auriculares completamente tensados, respiró hondo y se calmó.

– Hay algo que no te he contado... –

Momo se acercó a su amiga con curiosidad, Jiro miró el suelo intentando ordenar sus ideas.

– El día, el día en el que le grité a Kaminari todas esas cosas hirientes... –

– Lo recuerdo –

– Yo...yo me sentí muy mal por habérselas dicho – tenía problemas para hilar sus ideas, el asunto seguía siendo demasiado embarazoso aún – ...estaba tan furiosa que no me medí y... luego me sentí muy mal por todo lo que había dicho, yo... yo no lo odio – aclaró – es solo que me molestó mucho su actitud porque a mí también me afectaba todo eso, me molestaba que él tuviera que alejarse y me pusiera en una situación tan difícil...así que yo...yo... – tragó saliva – esa noche – apretó las sábanas, Yaoyorozu se acercó más a ella, en completo silencio, expectante a cada palabra que emitía su amiga – esa noche... no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que le había dicho y en que tenía que solucionar las cosas con Kaminari porque... – su tono de voz se estaba comenzando a sonar mas agudo y acelerado – porque él es importante para mí y no quiero perderle y me duele estar distanciada de alguien con quien compartía y reía, me di cuenta de que lo extrañaba... – dijo esto rápido mientras cerraba los ojos, una vez terminó de decir aquello que la acomplejaba abrió los ojos y descubrió que la cara de Yaoyorozu a 5 cm de la suya mirándola completamente seria, eso la desestabilizó y cayó de espalda al suelo–

– ¡Kyoka! ¡Perdón! ¿estás bien? –

Kyoka se levantó adolorida mientras acariciaba su espalda baja, que fue el área más dañada de su cuerpo.

– Sí, sí, estoy bien... – Yaoyorozu le tendió su mano y la ayudo a levantarse - me asustaste-

– ¡Perdón! Estaba tan interesada en la historia que no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca ¿quieres beber algo? ¿un té quizás? –

Kyoka pensó en aceptar la invitación de su amiga, pero significaba bajar al área común, lugar donde había ocurrido ese vergonzoso encuentro hace unas semanas – mejor que no, es que, aun no termino de contarte mi historia –

Yaoyorozu se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida – ¡Tienes razón! –

Jiro se sentó en un costado de la cama, se sonrojó al recordar ese incidente – Esa noche bajé a la cocina, porque no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, mientras me bebía mi té y... – se sonrojó – vi... – esto resultaba tan embarazoso de recordar, y mucho más de narrar – vi a Kaminari bajando hacia las duchas comunes en ropa interior... –

– ¡Escandaloso! – Reprochó Yaoyorozu – ¿A caso no es consiente que vive también con mujeres? ¡es una falta de decoro tremenda hacia las mujeres que vivimos con él! ¿A caso pensaba que caminar en ropa interior en la madrugada no iba a causar estos problemas? ¡Tendré que hablar con él al respecto! –

No era exactamente la ropa interior de Kaminari el problema para Kyoka, su padre solía andar en calzoncillos en la casa sin que eso fuera un inconveniente para ella y su madre, más que mal eran familia, aunque si sería raro en ambientes no familiares o de confianza y ella y Kaminari no se tenían tanta confianza para llegar a esos límites, aun así, no le parecía algo que fuera a horrorizarla, pero Yaoyorozu venía de un núcleo familiar completamente distinto, la etiqueta era muy importante.

– ¡No! – Gritó Kyoka, luego se tapó la boca porque comprendió que gritó muy fuerte, Yaomomo la miró sorprendida – No – dijo más bajo – eso no es lo peor, pero por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie ¡Es muy vergonzoso! – juntó sus manos a modo de súplica frente a su mejor amiga, Yaoyorozu la miró sorprendida, lo pensó un momento y al final asintió, prefirió darle importancia a la confianza que estaba depositando Jiro en ella que sus responsabilidades de delegada... sólo por esta vez.

– Él... – volvió a sonrojarse, luego desvió la mirada tapando su boca mientras se replantaba como diría lo que iba a decir – iba a tomar una ducha... –Yaoyorozu asintió esperando lo que fuera a decir su amiga – y él tenía...tenía... eso... esa cosa...ahí... arriba – Yaoyorozu seguía mirándola de la misma forma, expectante, seria, esperando que terminara de contar la historia, sin darse cuenta de que Jiro ya había terminado, o más bien quería terminar la historia de esa forma porque no se atrevía a ser más explícita para describir la situación que sus pobres ojos presenciaron esa madrugada, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué su amiga la ponía en esta situación? – _"eso"_...Momo _¡"eso"!_ – hizo un gesto con su índice levantándolo haciendo mucho énfasis en el "eso"– _"eso"_ estaba arriba – Yaoyorozu seguía sin entender, Jiro suspiró tratando de mantener la paciencia – Esa _"cosita"_ estaba arriba – Jiro estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esto estaba resultando más complicado de lo que pensó.

– _Cosita_... – musitó Yaoyorozu tratando de pensar lo que decía su amiga.

–El ganso, el pito, el pepino el... ¡ayy! – se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano rendida – ¡Tenia una erección Momo! ¡Eso fue lo que vi! –

–¡QUE ESCANDALOSO! – ahora parecía como si Yaoyorozu y Jiro tenían un concurso de caras rojas, era imposible decir quien tenía el rostro más rojo de las dos, el grito de Momo fue tan fuerte que Kyoka se abalanzó sobre su amiga a callarla, Yaoyorozu quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa mientras las manos de Jiro seguían presionando su boca intentando callarla.

Yaoyorozu intentó decir algo, pero las manos de Jiro dificultaban el proceso comunicativo – ¡Los despertarás a todos Yaoyorozu! – susurró de forma imperante.

Su pelea fue interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta de Momo.

– Momo-chan gero ¿está todo bien? oí ruidos gero –

Ambas chicas se congelaron de los nervios, Jiro retiró cuidadosamente las manos de la boca de Yaoyorozu y se quitó de encima de su amiga para que ésta fuera a abrir la puerta, Yaoyorozu se apresuró a entreabrir la puerta y asomar solo su rostro para evitar que Tsuyu viera a Kyoka.

– ¡Ah! Asui-san ehh... quiero decir Tsuyu-chan, no te preocupes, está todo bien, solo me precipité un poco – rió para ocultar su nerviosismo.

– ¿Segura está todo bien? Es bastante tarde, deberías estar durmiendo – Tsuyu se llevó un dedo a la boca mientras inclinaba la cabeza intentando ver que tanto ocultaba Yaoyorozu.

–Sí perdón, eh... – echó una mirada nerviosa a Jiro que movía sus manos y cabeza en forma de negación – eh... estaba leyendo y... pues, esto... encontré algo que me sorprendió bastante, perdón por despertarte... –sonrió nerviosa rogando de que Tsuyu se tragara esa mentira tan mala y temiendo al mismo tiempo de que su mentira fracasara, y su intuición le decía que no era tan buena mintiendo como delegada y estudiante.

–Momo-chan, sabes que digo todo lo que pienso y la verdad es que pareciera que estabas hablando con alguien, gero gero –

Jiro le dirigió una mirada aterrada a Yaoyorozu, no querían mentirle a Tsuyu, pero prefería hablar a solas con su mejor amiga, tampoco querían molestar a nadie más – Me disculpo por despertarte Tsuyu-chan, sé que no es apropiado que esté despierta a estas horas, es solo que me entretuve leyendo algo y me sorprendió, por eso el grito, pero no es nada grave, todo está bien, perdona por preocuparte nuevamente –

Tsuyu se llevó un dedo a su boca de forma pensativa – Gero, está bien si no quieres decirme, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en consultarme, gero –

–Muchas gracias Tsuyu-chan, todo está bien, no te preocupes, ahora iré a dormir, buenas noches. –

–Buenas noches Momo-chan, gero –

Yaoyorozu cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos por un momento, luego suspiraron aliviadas, no estuvo bien mentirle a Tsuyu, pero por el momento era mejor dejar las cosas entre ellas dos, y Jiro agradecía mucho eso, no era fácil para ella hablar de esto, era demasiado personal y vergonzoso.

– Perdón – dijo – Tuviste que mentir por mi culpa. –

– Está bien Jiro-san, es mejor dejar esto entre nosotras dos, es algo... muy personal – dijo desviando la mirada de forma abochornada.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo por un instante, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo retomar la conversación en la que estaban.

–Quizás... ya sea hora de que me marche a mi cuarto Momo-chan- Jiro fue la primera en romper el silencio –

–Pero... –

–Está bien, creo que te he molestado bastante con mis problemas y ya es tarde, es hora de dormir, mañana podemos continuar si te parece Momo-chan –

–Pero, Jiro-san yo... – no sabía cómo detener a su amiga, la había visto llegar en un estado muy preocupante, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas, y era difícil que se abriera con los demás con respecto a sus sentimientos, quizás esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tendrían para hablar del tema y no quería perderla – Jiro san, yo estoy bien, puedo escucharte toda la noche si es que lo necesitas – Momo adoraba ser útil para los demás, y más si podía ser de ayuda para una amiga tan querida como Jiro, sabía que Jiro la necesitaba, no le iba a dar la espalda solo porque fueran las 2 de la mañana y tuviera un poco de sueño.

–Momo... – Kyoka sintió un gran alivio al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, agradecía enormemente que ella estuviera ahí a su lado para escucharla y animarla aun sacrificando horas valiosas de sueño por ella, Yaoyorozu extendió sus brazos para contener a su mejor amiga en un cálido abrazo, Jiro caminó hacia ella y se abrazaron por un momento, Jiro pudo sentir la calidez de su amiga y la tranquilidad que le producía su presencia, cerró los ojos y sonrió, agradecía profundamente contar con una amiga como Yaoyorozu en estos momentos.

–Gero –

Jiro y Yaoyorozu quedaron de piedras, inmediatamente se dieron vuelta hacia la ventana, de dónde provenía el sonido.

– ¡¿TSUYU CHAN?! – gritaron al unísono, Tsuyu estaba roja de la vergüenza, había sido descubierta espiando a sus compañeras de clases, miró abochornada hacia ambos lados pensando en escapar

– ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHÍ?! – Gritó Jiro.

– Gero gero gerooooo – Tsuyu se comenzó a remover de forma nerviosa por el vidrio de la ventana, no es que ella tuviera gustos voyeristas ni nada por el estilo, pero le había preocupado mucho la actitud de Momo y sentía que esta vez no se podía quedar solo con sus palabras de preocupación, como aquella vez en la que fueron a rescatar a Bakugou, sus palabras no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerlos, así que esta vez iba a pasar a la acción directamente.

Jiro y Yaoyorozu dieron un par de vueltas sin sentido al igual que Tsuyu que trazaba círculos sobre el vidrio, ninguna de las tres tenía claro que hacer, finalmente Yaoyorozu resolvió en abrir la ventana y dejar entrar a Tsuyu Asui a la habitación.

Tsuyu miró al suelo completamente avergonzada – gracias - musitó – perdón por entrometerme, gero, tenía miedo de que a Momo le estuviera pasando algo y me asusté y...pensé que sería algo grave y preferí actuar por mi cuenta gero – se llevó las manos a su rostro avergonzada – no tenía intención de interrumpirlas chicas gerooooo –

Momo no podía enojarse con Asui, ¿quién podría la verdad? sólo estaba preocupada por su bienestar, aunque fuera inapropiado observar a la gente a escondidas, pero intentó entenderla, quizás Asui estaba pensando en el peor escenario, una crisis de pánico, un ataque nervioso, un shock anafiláctico, un villano, cual fuera el motivo Tsuyu había hecho lo que muchos de ellos harían, vigilar.

– Está bien Tsuyu-chan, sé que no lo hacías con mala intención – Yaoyorozu puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Asui intentando calmarla –

– Perdón, gero –

Jiro volvió a jugar con la punta de sus auriculares, juntándolos y separándolos mientras miraba al suelo apenada.

-Está bien Tsuyu- dijo Kyoka finalmente – estabas preocupada, no te culpo-

– Kyoka-chan – dijo Tsuyu – ¿va todo bien? Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, gero –

Después de toda esta extraña interrupción Jiro recordó porque estaba ahí, se preguntó si tendría algún sentido seguir mintiendo y decir que todo estaba bien, ya después de toda esta semana bastante claro le había quedado que ya su situación con Kaminari no le era indiferente a nadie, empuñó su mano frustrada, era bastante tentador decir que nada ocurría, pero nadie viene a las 2 de la mañana a molestar a su amiga con los ojos rojos, y sin darse cuenta otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

– No – dijo finalmente derrotada, ya no sacaba nada con mentir y fingir, ella realmente no estaba bien, había dejado de estarlo desde que Kaminari comenzó a hacer la ley del hielo con ella, y ella todavía intentaba averiguar por qué, quería creer, que era porque ella le gustaba, y ese pensamiento la llenaba de mucha ilusión, pero luego recordaba esa misma tarde en la que lo vio caminando con Ibara por el parque y su teoría se hacía pedazos y se sentías tan estúpida por haber siquiera considerado la idea de que ella podría gustarle, quizás, esa era la razón principal de su llanto. Se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo, esto era humillante, intentó secar sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de que terminara ya tenía a Tsuyu y a Momo alrededor suyo abrazándola, intentando de reconfortar a su amiga.

– Creí que le gustaba – dijo con su voz quebrada por el nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba – Creí que yo le gustaba – inhaló profundo mientras seguía sollozando – ¿eso dijo no? En las duchas, que yo le gustaba ¿oí mal? ¿Entonces porque estaba con Ibara caminando en la plaza, como si fueran pareja? – se mordió el labio frustrada, Momo y Tsuyu se miraban preocupadas – ¿O es que acaso quería oir eso? ¿Quería gustarle? Nunca nadie había algo así de mí, nunca le he gustado a nadie, yo no soy femenina, yo no soy linda, él no me gustaba... éramos solo amigos y luego pasó esto y ya no sé, no sé cómo me siento, no sé qué siente él, solo sé que me duele, me duele no tenerlo cerca, me duele que ya no seamos amigos, me duele que se fije en niñas bonitas como Ibara y que no se fije en mi...me duele sentirme tan tonta... me duele... – Dicho esto Kyoka rompió en llanto por segunda vez mientras Tsuyu y Momo se apresuraban en acogerla entre sus brazos, como a un pajarillo perdido con el ala rota en una noche de tormenta, Jiro finalmente lo soltó, y tuvo un efecto terapéutico, porque sintió que había escupido gran parte del nudo atorado en su garganta desde hace semanas.

– Estás mal gero – dijo finalmente Tsuyu – ¡estás muy mal! ¡Tú no eres así! –

Momo miró sorprendida a Tsuyu, ella no se habría atrevido a regañar a Jiro en ese momento, pero Tsuyu podía tener ese aplomo, Jiro se terminó de secar las lágrimas y miró a Tsuyu algo confundida – Kyoka-chan, ¡eres mejor que esto! Y si Kaminari no puede verlo... entonces si es un verdadero idiota – dijo seria y molesta, Jiro y Yaoyorozu quedaron boquiabiertas, era muy normal en la boca de Jiro, pero en la de Asui resultaba tan extraño que hasta el sonido de la palabra idiota se les hizo confuso, como si fuera un lenguaje extraño y desconocido (aunque ella fue muy clara al pronunciar esa palabra).

– ¡Asui-san! – Dijo Momo impresionada

– Tsuyu... – dijo Jiro confundida

– Perdón gero... me deje llevar – Asui se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

– Sí que es un idiota – corroboró Jiro mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de Yaoyorozu.

– Tienen razón – reafirmó Yaoyorozu – Pero podemos darle una ayudita que se dé cuenta – dijo mientras empuñaba su mano su mirada reflejaba decisión, Jiro y Asui la miraron confundidas, esperando a que Momo revelara su plan, Yaoyorozu bajó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Jiro – Vamos a hacer que Kaminari te vea de nuevo – Sonrió decidida.

La cama de Yaoyorozu era lo suficientemente grande como para que durmieran las tres y aun así sobrara espacio, sin embargo, habían pasado hablando del tema, animando a Jiro para que hablara con él, de alguna forma había sido divertido pasar casi toda la noche en vela, básicamente se había transformado en una pijamada, aunque lo pesado fue despertar con solo dos horas de sueño en el cuerpo.

Aquella tarde con Ibara había tenido un efecto muy tranquilizador en Kaminari, no había podido encontrar un minuto de paz en semanas y se alegraba de que Ibara le hubiera entregado algo de calma, quizás no tenían muchas cosas en común, pero se sentía tranquilo al lado de ella, y era bonita (eso era importante también), quizás las cosas con Jiro no funcionaran del todo, quizás debería intentarlo con Ibara, ella no parece rechazarlo, y es amable con él, Jiro siempre lo había tratado como un tarado, y la verdad es que todo se había vuelto muy incómodo entre los dos, consideró la idea de desistir, pero la verdad es que le costaba imaginarse a Ibara como se imaginaba a Jiro y de alguna forma su corazón latía más rápido cuando se trataba de las chicas con los auriculares que de la peliverde, se preguntó si quizás esa aura de santidad que emanaba era lo que le bajaba las ganas... sacudió su cabeza para remover sus ideas, no todo en la vida era erotismo (bueno, quizás sí para Mineta, pero no para él), Ibara estaba bien, con Ibara él estaría bien, eso era lo que había concluido al caer la noche y al acostarse en su cama, aunque seguía soñando con Jiro, pero quería pensar que pronto eso acabaría, mientras tanto, ella podía seguir siendo su pequeño y sucio secreto.

Jiro ingresó al aula con Asui y Yaoyorozu, las tres tenían un aspecto muy demacrado, lucían unas ojeras tan profundas que podían pasar como familiares de Aizawa o Shinsou.

– ¡Eh! ¡Yaoyorozu, Asui, Jiro! ¿Qué les pasó? ¡Se ven horribles! – Gritó Kaminari al fijarse en las chicas.

– Que poco glamour – Aoyama movió su flequillo mientras negaba de forma muy estilosa con su mano.

– gero – las chicas quedaron paralizadas ante el honesto, pero despiadado comentario de Kaminari.

Jiro iba a reprochar el comentario de Kaminari con algún sarcasmo, pero alguien se le adelantó

– ¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE HABLARLE A UNAS DAMAS! ¡DISCULPENSE KAMINARI-KUN AOYAMA-KUN! – Gritó Iida moviendo su brazo derecho rígidamente en forma de reproche.

– Perdón... no quería ofenderlas – dijo Kaminari inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

– Pardon – dijo Aoyama sin hacer ninguna reverencia, solo ladeo su cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, como si no tuviera relevancia el asunto

– Ehh... se ven muy agotadas, ¿durmieron bien chicas? – Kirishima se acercó un tanto preocupado a sus compañeras.

– Sí, no te preocupes, con las chicas nos desvelamos hablando un par de cosas... – Dijo Momo mientras movía su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

– ¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH?! ¡¿HICIERON UNA PIJAMADA Y NO NOS INVITARON?! – Ashido hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos – ¡Qué malas, me habría encantado ir! –

– ¡A mí también – Hagakure levantó su brazo de forma animada – ¿Por qué no avisaron? Habríamos visto muchas películas –

– ¡ Y habríamos comido papas y palomitas de maíz! –

– ¡Y jugado verdad o reto! –

– Y maquillarnos –

– ¡Eso suena muy divertido! ¡Me habría gustado participar también! – Uraraka se unió a la conversación rápidamente.

– Lo siento, fue mi culpa – se disculpó Jiro con las chicas – fui a pedirle ayuda a Momo con algo y se nos pasó la hora. –

– Ehhhhhhh igual me habría gustado ir –

Tsuyu bostezó – gero, podría ser un viernes –

– ¡Propongo la pieza de Yaomomo porque tiene la mejor cama! – gritó Mina.

– ¡siiiiii! – secundaron Uraraka y Hagakure

– ¡oigan! ¡primero pregúntenle a Yaoyorozu si está de acuerdo! ¡no está bien ofrecer las cosas de otros! - saltó Jiro a defender a su amiga, Kirishima que había estado pendiente de la conversación se retiró al darse cuenta de que a sus compañeras no le pasaba nada grave y porque la conversación carecía de interés para él, estaba bien que las chicas se divirtieran, pero a él no le molaban las cosas de chicas.

– gero, opino lo mismo que Kyoka-chan, pero esperemos primero a que se despierte, gero –

Las 5 chicas se acercaron a mirar a Yaoyorozu que se había acurrucado a dormir en su puesto, Todoroki, en el puesto contiguo al suyo la observó por un momento curioso, luego sacó un libro y comenzó a leer.

– Yaomomo tiene que estar muy cansada – murmuró Ashido.

Jiro sintió una punzada de culpa, Yaomomo estaba cansada principalmente por su culpa, después de todo estuvo toda la noche en vela por su culpa.

– "No debió hacer todo esto solo por mi" – pensó con amargura, luego reconsideró la idea – "Tsuyu-chan y Momo-chan se desvelaron para ayudarme y darme apoyo, no puedo rendirme ahora, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!" – empuñó su mano y la dirigió hacia su pecho, sus auriculares también se tensaron dándole un aspecto muy decidido.

Miró fijamente a Kaminari, este se tensó en cuanto percibió la mirada de Jiro, caminó hacia él y lo saludó.

– Buenos días Kaminari –

– ¡Oh! Buenos días ...Jiro – Dijo algo sorprendido, todavía seguía siendo incómodo verse durante las clases.

Jiro enroscó uno de los auriculares en su dedo izquierdo, tratando de pensar rápido en un tema de conversación, pero sin éxito, Kaminari comenzó a mirar por el rabillo de su ojo una forma de escapar y en cuanto vio a Kirishima cruzar la puerta junto con Bakugou corrió hacia ellos.

– ¡Eh! ¡Kirishima! ¡Bakugou! ¡Espérenme! –

A pesar de que la escapada de Kaminari le evitó el problema de tener que pensar en un tema de conversación Jiro no pudo evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en el corazón y una terrible sensación de vacío. Se acurrucó en su puesto y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que le doliera no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, tenía que pensar en algo más.

 **NdlA** : Pues nada, el capítulo aún no lo termino y ya casi voy por las 20 páginas, me pareció que sería aburrido leer tanto, no lo sé (además aún no lo termino del todo) así que tuve que separarlo en 2 partes, espero tenerlo pronto ya voy en la mitad de la segunda parte. De todas formas espero que les guste, si notan algo extraño o mal redactado o que hay actitudes que no van muy de acuerdo con los personajes estaré feliz de leerlo, trate de que fueran lo mas fiel posible a los del manga, pero bueno, a veces uno tiene una percepción distinta de los personajes y para lograr a que se acoplen a la historia varias un poco su personalidad, aunque no es mucho el caso. En fin, espero que les guste y gracias por leer y esperar ¡Plus ultra!


	9. Reina de corazones parte II

**9.- Reina de corazones II**

– Ey Bakugou ¿Has avanzado el informe? – Preguntó Kirishima intentando hacer un tema de conversación con Bakugou por enésima vez, a veces Kaminari se preguntaba porque lo intentaba tanto.

Bakugou siguió mirando al frente, casi como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Kirishima, por algún motivo misterioso estaba de mal humor, por algún motivo misterioso Bakugou vivía siempre de mal humor, así que Kaminari no le dio mucha importancia.

– Tenemos fecha de entrega para finales de mes aun ¿no? – Agregó Kaminari.

– Pues sí, pero como si el informe no fuera bastante complejo es difícil coordinar con un compañero de clase distinta a la tuya ¡Me está matando! –

– Pues bien, muere – Masculló Bakugou y aceleró el paso dejando al rubio y al pelirrojo atónitos.

– ¿Cómo demonios somos amigos de este sujeto? – Alegó Kaminari ofendido, Kirishima solo rio de forma amigable – ¡Y lo que es peor, tú lo justificas siempre tio! –

– Bakugou no es mala persona, además es un hombre muy admirable –

– Define admirable... –

– ¡Kaminari-san! –

Kirishima y Kaminari se giraron su cabeza, buscando a la persona que llamaba a Kaminari, no fue difícil identificar a la dueña de la dulce voz, para Kaminari parecía que el pasillo se iluminaba junto a la hermosa presencia de Ibara Shiozaki, mientras que Kirishima solo veía a la agradable compañera de trabajo de Denki correr hacia ellos.

– ¡Ibara! – Kaminari sonrió al ver a su compañera de trabajo – ¡Que tal! –

– ¡Kaminari-san! Me alegro de verte –

– ¿E-en serio? – Eso realmente le sorprendió, no se lo decían muy a menudo, menos chicas como Ibara. Trabajar con Ibara habría sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Kaminari, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con una chica tan buena y amable como ella, para que negarlo, él jamás había tenido suerte con las mujeres, y no lograba entender del todo porque, él no era una persona desagradable, tampoco era feo, pero cada vez que se armaba de valor para invitarlas a salir lo rechazaban como si nada ¿Estaría fallando algo en su estrategia?

¡Sí! Te estaba buscando –

¿Sus oídos podrían estar engañándolo? ¿Shiozaki Ibara lo estaba buscando a él?

– ¿En serio? – Trató de componer su estupefacto rostro en su mejor cara de galán, Kirishima no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena al verlo cambiar tan rápido de actitud en cuanto apareció Ibara, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber más o menos lo que se venía. –¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Estaba pensando precisamente en ti! – guiñó de forma coqueta.

– ¡Qué alegría! – Ibara juntó las palmas de sus manos y sonrió con inocencia y alivio, Kirishima claramente notó que Ibara no estaba comprendiendo hacia donde intentaba dirigir Denki la situación, presentía que este barco se iba a hundir antes de zarpar siquiera. – ¿Entonces ya tienes lista tu parte del trabajo verdad? – El rostro de Kaminari se descompuso rápidamente.

– ¿¡Eh!? –

– ¡Me alegro mucho! – llevó su mano derecha a su pecho en señal de alivio – Entonces podemos juntarnos en la biblioteca esta tarde para releer el informe completo y reevaluar si falta agregar algo más – Ibara colocó una mano en el hombro de Kaminari en señal de despedida mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su salón – Nos vemos después de clases Kaminari-san –

¡E-espera! ¡I-ibara! –

– ¡qué tengas un hermoso día! –

– ¡no! ¡yo no.…! –

– ¡Hasta la tarde! ¡no lo olvides! –

Estaba jodido.

El ojo izquierdo de Kaminari comenzó a temblar, no había avanzado absolutamente nada del informe, Kirishima miró con lástima a su amigo.

– Parece que ya no tienes excusas para no terminar ese informe –

– ¡Pero si todavía nos quedan 15 días! –

– Menuda suerte tienes amigo, con lo que me cuesta encontrar a mi compañero de equipo y en tu caso ya tienen la mitad de informe listo –

– Define suerte... –

Yaoyorozu llegó a la mesa de Jiro con su bandeja de almuerzo y un plato con una cantidad ridícula de remolachas al costado.

– No sabía que te gustaban tanto las remolachas... –

– Son para ti – Sonrió con determinación colocando el plato con remolachas frente a ella.

– ¿¡Eh?! –

– Tienes que comerlas – alzo sus dos puños a la altura de sus hombros, emocionada, ella pensaba que había encontrado el plan perfecto para ayudar a su amiga.

Kyoka realmente no entendía a qué iba su amiga con todo esto, arqueo una ceja y la miró confundida.

– El reglamento del colegio prohíbe el uso de maquillaje durante el periodo escolar a menos que éste sea parte del traje de héroe, como en tu caso, pero nadie dijo nada de las remolachas – guiñó un ojo.

– Vaya... no lo sabía... – dijo algo confundida aún, no había leído todo el reglamento del colegio, pero por lógica asumió que así debía ser, pinchó una remolacha con su tenedor y la miró fijamente. – Entonces intentas usar una especie de maquillaje natural y accidental –

Si te critican por tu color de labios siempre podrás decir que comiste remolachas y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Es verdad! –

Jiro suspiró y miró a su amiga, le enternecía como ella buscaba formas de ayudarla a lucir mejor sin romper las reglas, usando los vacíos legales como soluciones a sus problemas femeninos.

– Bueno... gracias Yaomomo – le dio una sonrisa amplia a su amiga, Yaoyorozu sonrió complacida, realmente amaba ayudar a sus amigos, Momo tenía un buen futuro como heroína. Comenzó a comer remolachas, eran tantas que cuando terminó de comerlas ni siquiera le apetecía tocar su almuerzo, estaba completamente satisfecha, pero sus labios tenían un atractivo tono rojizo.

– No puedo más – suspiró.

Momo la miró emocionada, su plan había funcionado, sacó un espejo de su mano y le enseñó a Jiro su rostro, tenía unas ojeras horribles, y sus labios lucían bastante rojos en contraste con su blanca piel, pero a Jiro la imagen que le devolvió el espejo más le recordó a un espectro que a otra cosa.

– ¿Tienes algo para las ojeras? – rió de forma burlesca, sabía que no había nada que hacer con ello, hasta donde sabía no había forma natural de teñirlas.

Pero Momo no había perdido el tiempo, había pasado en vela toda la noche leyendo el reglamento del colegio junto con revistas femeninas evaluando la mejor forma de ayudar a su amiga sin faltar a las normas del colegio.

Se levantó, tomó un par de cucharas y corrió hacia Todoroki – ¡Todoroki-san! –

Todoroki se dio vuelta – Yaoyorozu – dijo secamente, Momo le mostró las dos cucharas con una sonrisa – Lamento mucho molestarte en tu hora de almuerzo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor – Todoroki miró las cucharas de forma inexpresiva.

– ¿Podrías enfriarlas por favor? – Todoroki arqueó una ceja, Midoriya, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa miró a Yaoyorozu sorprendido, Iida se levantó y movió su brazo derecho rítmicamente de forma ascendente y descendente.

– ¡Yaoyorozu-kun! ¡No está bien que molestes a tus compañeros durante el horario de almuerzo, para eso el colegio tiene instalaciones específicas para modificar la temperatura de los alimentos...! –

– Está bien – Dijo Todoroki interrumpiendo a Iida con su suave voz y dulce voz, tomó ambas cucharas con su mano derecha y las congeló – ¿Está bien así? – La cuchara estaba tan fría que cuando Yaoyorozu las recibió terminó botándolas accidentalmente.

– ¡Auch! – Dijo frotando sus dos manos para generar calor.

– Perdón – Dijo Todoroki – No me medí bien –

– Está bien – dijo ella tomándola con una servilleta – Muchas gracias Todoroki-san – hizo una rápida reverencia y corrió hacia su puesto.

– Está bien – dijo él restándole importancia al hecho.

Yaoyorozu le enseñó las cucharas a Jiro de forma triunfal, envolvió las cucharas en servilletas para que el contacto con sus ojos no fuera tan agresivo y se inclinó un poco hacia su amiga para colocar cada cuchara en cada ojo. Minoru Mineta iba pasando cerca y pensó que se encontraba en el cielo, ¿acaso ese era el voluptuoso trasero de Yaoyorozu llenando sus globos oculares de la más maravillosa imagen jamás antes vista? Había tenido una semana de mierda por culpa de Todoroki y ahora de Kaminari, pero el trasero de Yaoyorozu tenía el poder divino de mejorarlo todo, sonrió babosamente, luego sintió el infierno en la tierra en cuanto sintió una fría sensación tras él. Shoto Todoroki tenía un dominio de su quirk tan bueno que era capaz de congelar a alguien solo usando su fría mirada o eso creía Mineta y la verdad es que Midoriya quien observaba toda la situación también comenzaba a creerlo.

Mineta casi se orina encima de sus pantalones al darse cuenta que tenía la fría mirada de Todoroki sobre él, por el bien de su vida (y su poca dignidad) tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del comedor antes de que volviera a cruzar el umbral de la muerte otra vez, Todoroki considero quitarse su chaqueta y amarrarla a la cintura de Yaoyorozu para evitar esos inconvenientes, pero luego considero que era excesivo de su parte hacer eso (y extraño), así que se dio vuelta y siguió almorzando junto con Midoriya e Iida un poco más tranquilo, ya había espantado a la amenaza real de todas formas.

Quince minutos estuvo Yaoyorozu en esa posición sosteniendo las cucharas sobre los ojos de Kyoka, en cuanto las retiró las ojeras y la hinchazón alrededor de los ojos Jiro habían desaparecido.

– ¡Listo! – Dijo emocionada, Jiro lucía hermosa, unos labios discretamente rojos, sus ojos desinflamados sin ojeras y su rostro prolijo y pálido, ciertamente Jiro solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito con su imagen, la base en general era hermosa, acomodó sus cabellos y ladeó un poco su flequillo hacia un lado dejando parte de su frente descubierta, tomó el mentón de su amiga y sonrió triunfal al ver el resultado final.

Detrás de Yaoyorozu se escuchó un sonido de platos rotos y un grito ahogado, Momo y Kyoka fijaron su vista sorprendidas en el lugar donde provino el sonido.

– ¡Jiro-san! – Gritó Hagakure emocionada.

– Wuaaaaauuuuuu te vez muy atractiva Jiro – gritó Mina

Jiro se sonrojó discretamente lo cual ayudó a agregarle más encanto a su rostro, se tapó el rostro avergonzada – g-gracias – retiró las manos de su rostro bajó la vista y juntó las puntas de sus auriculares mientras los torcía.

– ¡En serio! – Deberías probar ese estilo más seguido, te sienta muy bien.

– ¡Pareces una modelo! –

– Femme fatale – Ashido guiñó el ojo elevando su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

– Realmente te ves muy linda así Kyoka-chan, gero – Tsuyu se unió a la horda de aprobación hacia Jiro.

– ¡Tsuyu-chan! – Jiro se sorprendió al ver la repentina aparición de Asui.

– Gero, venía a ver a que se debían los gritos de Mina-chan, pero ahora lo entiendo, gero gero, pero, ¿no está prohibido usar maquillaje dentro del colegio? –

En ese momento Yaoyorozu se irguió segura y triunfal mientras movía su índice de un lado a otro en forma de negación – ciertamente el maquillaje no está permitido, a menos que sea discreto o éste sea parte del traje de héroe –

– Pero Kyoka no está usando su traje de héroe, gero –

– Y tampoco está usando maquillaje – llevó sus manos a su cadera. – ¡Fueron las remolachas! –

– Ya veo... –

–Ya me preguntaba si el maquillaje lo habías creado tú Yaomomo – dijo Hagakure sorprendida– ¡Eres muy lista! –

\- ¡E-espera! ¿Está prohibido? Yo que había encargado tanto maquillaje de internet – Dijo Mina de forma derrotada – ¿Creen que el fucsia y el morado electico se consideren como colores discretos? –

¿Era acaso necesario si quiera responder a esa pregunta?

– Lo siento Mina-chan, gero – dijo Tsuyu apoyando su larga mano sobre el hombro de la chica rosada mientras negaba con su cabeza.

– ¡Oh uh! – se enfurruñó Mina.

– Quizás por el tono de piel de Ashido... – Dijo Hagakure de forma pensativa.

\- ¡No! – respondieron al unísono el resto de las chicas.

–¡Kyoka- chan te ves hermosa! – Uraraka apareció detrás del grupo de chicas, curiosa de ver el por qué sus compañeras se habían reunido frente a una mesa, ahora lo tenía claro –¡Estoy segura de que nadie se resistirá a ti ahora! ¡Este cambio de look te favorece mucho! –

Jiro siguió torciendo sus auriculares avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos elogios de ese tipo, pero no se quejaba por recibirlos, ciertamente es grato que te digan cosas bonitas de vez en cuando.

– N-no es nada chicas – dijo con la mirada hacia abajo muy avergonzada – Pero muchas por sus palabras – subió su rostro y les dio la sonrisa más linda que podría haber dado, exceptuando que sus dientes también estaban morados por las remolachas.

El rostro eufórico de las chicas se apagó de inmediato al ver los dientes medio morados de Kyoka.

– Kyoka-chan, debemos ir al baño – Dijo Yaoyorozu tapándose la boca.

Con el auspicio nuevamente de Todoroki, las remolachas extra que sacaron antes de salir del comedor y un buen cepillo de dientes lograron dejar a Jiro radiante una vez más.

– Deberíamos probar unos rizos – comentó alegremente Uraraka.

– Yo creo que deberíamos alisar más el pelo de Jiro – dijo Hagakure

– ¿Un poco de fijador quizás? – Pensó Ashido

– ¿El fijador cuenta cómo maquillaje? –

– No estoy segura, Yaomomo ¿cuenta cómo maquillaje? –

– No lo creo, pero no creo tener listo un fijador y una plancha de pelo para final del receso, pero sí para cuando finalicemos las clases –

– ¡Esto es taaan emocionante! –

Cuando por fin terminaron de usar el baño se dirigieron hacia la sala del 1-A, justo a tiempo para el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

Jiro caminaba insegura entre sus compañeras de clases, le habían recalcado tantas veces que se veía distinta y bonita que en vez de tener un efecto calmante le hacían sentir observada e insegura, no sabría cómo se lo tomaría una vez ingresado a la sala.

Las chicas ingresaron todas juntas al aula, casi como guardaespaldas de Jiro, y lejos de causar discreción generaron el efecto contrario, a algunos integrantes de la clase 1-A no pudieron evitar fijarse en la patrulla de chicas ingresar todas amontonadas al aula.

El primero en notarlo fue Sero.

– ¡oh! ¡J-jiro! – Jiro le devolvió la mirada a Sero y lucía radiante, la verdad es que era muy poco el arreglo que hicieron las chicas, pero la confianza que intentaron infundar en ella más que brindar confianza terminó sacando su inesperado lado femenino y por un momento la chica ruda y seria, que casi pasaba como un colega más de la pandilla de Bakugou ahora lucía como una adorable chica de pelo corto y mirada dubitativa, por alguna extraña razón la curiosa inseguridad que irradiaba la hacía lucir muy femenina, daban ganas de tenderle la mano y preguntarle si necesitaba algo, podría haber hecho lo que sea por ella, si tan solo lo pidiera.

– ¡Oh! ¡Sero! –

– Que linda – murmuró, consideró la idea de si realmente era efectivo imaginarse a sí mismo en bikini.

Satou se dio media vuelta al escuchar el comentario de Sero y lo comprendió todo ¿A caso tenían una compañera nueva?

– ¡Jiro-san! ¡Hola! – sonrió Ojiro

– ¿Hola? – dijo algo confundida, bien parecía recordar que se habían saludado en la mañana al salir de los dormitorios ¿o no?

– ¿c-como estas? –

– ¿Pues bien? – arqueó una ceja sin entender a qué quería llegar exactamente.

– Hum... – si fuera posible observar el rostro de Hagakure probablemente ésta estaría entrecerrando los ojos, no es que le gustara Ojiro, pero no estaba acostumbrada a compartir su atención con nadie más y hasta hace unos minutos la invisible aquí era Jiro.

Sero se acercó anímicamente a Jiro, llevó su mano izquierda a su cabeza mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de su cabeza –

– ¡Jiro! ¡Qué tal! –

Jiro lo miró confundida – Ah... Hola Sero-kun... estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú? –

– ¡Excelente! – levantó su pulgar izquierdo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

– Jiro...san – Satou empujó a Sero quien lo miró molesto por la intromisión – te ves... bien –

Jiro se sonrojó, esto de los elogios todavía era algo ajeno a ella – g-gracias- musitó mientras acariciaba sus auriculares algo incómoda y desviaba la mirada hacia el lado, las chicas sonrieron de forma cómplice, sabían bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, no esperaban que tuviera tanto éxito tan rápido, pero no les molestaba la idea, Jiro llevaba bastante tiempo oculta bajo la sombra de su carácter, era hora de darle una nueva perspectiva.

Cuando Mineta ingresó a la sala y observo a Ojiro, Sero y Sato rodeando a una chica de pelo corto pensó que tenían compañera de clases nueva, y por la actitud idiota de estos tres asumió rápidamente que debía tratarse de una muy bonita, así que no perdió el tiempo y corrió a ver de quien se trataba, quedó en una pieza cuando notó que se trataba de Jiro, una Jiro muy diferente, ¿A caso le habían cambiado la personalidad? Algo en ella lucia femenino y atractivo.

-Las chicas de pechos planos igual son eróticas...- murmuró pasmado mientras en su mente ya estaba intentando desvestir a Jiro, no terminó de hacerlo, no al menos dentro de la sala porque la pegajosa lengua de Tsuyu lo mandó a volar por los aires.

-Mooo... ¡Mineta es un pervertido! - Dijo Mina cabreada inflando los cachetes.

\- Muchas gracias Tsuyu-chan- Dijo Momo tapándose la boca con cierto asco debido a la actitud de Mineta.

Justo antes de que Sero se atreviera a invitar a Kyoka a comer algo fuera de las instalaciones del colegio ingresó Aizawa con su rostro cansino y sus ojeras kilométricas abriendo la puerta de golpe, todos aquellos que estaban sentados se levantaron rápidamente de sus puestos, los que estaban de pie corrieron al lugar que les correspondía.

\- ¡Buenos días Aizawa-sensei! –

-Continuaremos con la clase que teníamos pendiente, tomen asiento-

\- ¡Sí! - corearon todos con determinación.

Jiro se sentó en su puesto y vio el puesto contiguo vacío con sentimiento de pena en su interior, Kaminari no vendría a esta clase, tampoco vendría a las siguientes... ¿Dónde podría haber ido este idiota?

-Todo por nada- murmuró desilusionada.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, se encontraba Kaminari tapado en libros mientras se desordenaba el pelo llorando porque no podría terminar con su parte del informe a tiempo.

-¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!- gritó, luego fue silenciado por la bibliotecaria.

Al finalizar la última clase Sero volvió a hacer su jugada, aunque ni Sato ni Ojiro pensaban quedarse atrás, sin embargo, en cuanto Sero se acercó al puesto de Jiro llegó Mina gritando que un chico de la clase B estaba buscándola, era Yosetsu Awase.

Awase fue buscando cobre y terminó encontrando oro, solo iba para preguntar por algunos detalles del informe, sin embargo, no esperaba que su compañera de trabajo le entregara una vista tan agradable, sin lugar a dudas su compañera de quipo estaba muy linda el día de hoy.

-H-hola- dijo sonrojado.

-Awase-san. Hola- Dijo Jiro mientras se acercaba a la puerta arreglando sus cosas.

\- ¡T-te ayudo! – Se ofreció galantemente a sostener sus libros mientras Jiro terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila

-Gracias ¿vienes para ver el informe? -

\- ¡sí! E.…eso...-

\- Bien, podemos ir a la biblioteca ahí te muestro lo que llevo escrito-

\- ¡Excelente! – sonrió, Jiro extendió su mano mientras que Awase la miraba atónito ¿Quería acaso que se tomaran las manos? Se sonrojó al pensarlo.

-Awase –san... mis libros por favor. -

Yosetsu mas se sonrojó por el estúpido pensamiento que había tenido, ¡Qué idiota! Claramente ella no le iba a tomar la mano.

-E.… están pesados, los llevaré yo si no te molesta-

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! – gritó Hagakure emocionada.

\- ¡Esto cada vez se pone mejor! ¡Amor entre clases! - Yosetsu y Kyoka se dieron vuelta al escuchar esos gritos, inmediatamente Mina y Hagakure se escondieron entre sus revistas femeninas, como si no fuera muy obvio que los estaban observando, Yosetsu se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba frente a esos comentarios, Jiro también se sonrojo, pero no tanto como él, quizás sentía un poco de vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento de sus compañeras de clase.

-Vamos a la biblioteca mejor- se puso detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo, sería mejor salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Antes de salir escucharon los gritos de Ashido y Hagakure

-¡BANZAIIII! ¡BANZAAAIII!-

\- ¿P-por qué gritan eso? – Dijo Yosetsu algo nervioso - ¿a quién animan? -

\- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! - Gritó Jiro evidentemente incómoda.

Se sentaron en un lugar cálido donde llegaba el sol de la tarde.

-decidí agregar un poco mas de bibliografía sobre primeros auxilios- Dijo Jiro mientras colocaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja-

Yosetsu la vio sonrojado, no había notado que tenía un perfil tan bonito, y que se veía linda cuando se concentraba, sacudió su cabeza, ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, quizás podría invitarla a salir finalizando el trabajo, sí, quizás haría eso.

-E.… me parece bien, en la introducción agregue un par de noticias recientes sobre accidentes en alta mar y en playas, además del aumento de villanos en esas zonas debido a que son sectores donde vienen muchos turistas-

-Me parece una buena idea- sonrió Jiro- buscaré algo sobre normas de seguridad y protocolos en caso de accidentes, para la discusión y la conclusión.

-Perfecto, continuaré con el marco teórico ¿crees que sería bueno agregar eventos ciclones ocasionados por personas que controlen las corrientes de aire y su temperatura? -

-Sí, creo que sería una buena idea- asintió Jiro, luego se perdió entre los grandes pasillos de la biblioteca.

Kyoka caminó entre los estantes llenos de libros buscando un libro mas especifico sobre primeros auxilios y uno que pudiera ayudar a Awase con la discusión cuando escucho una dulce voz llamar a Yemming-Jay

\- Kaminari-san –

Era Ibara, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez su estómago se retorcio de forma brusca y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, se arrimó a un estante a escuchar la conversación.

\- Te hice un bento, tus amigos me dijeron que no fuiste a clase para finalizar el trabajo, pensé que estarías trabajando demasiado y es por mi culpa-

\- I-bara ¿para mí? ¡Eres un ángel! ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo Kaminari al borde de llorar de la emoción.

\- Espero te guste-

¡Maldita! ¿Un bento? ¿Es en serio? ¡Esto ya era ligas mayores! No es que odiara a Ibara, ella era una buena chica, era amable y dulce, pero jamás pensó que ella tuviera otras intenciones por Kaminari, o sea, ¿Hay chicas a parte de ella que sienten algo por ese idiota?

-¡Esta delicioso! ¡eres un ángel! ¡serias una esposa genial! -

 _\- "cálmate imbécil, tenemos recién dieciséis y ¿ya te quieres casar con ella? ¡Controla tus hormonas baboso idiota!"_ \- pensó con impotencia.

-No es nada Kaminari-san, me siento culpable por haberte presionado con el trabajo, me dijeron que no habías comido, y eso no está bien, tienes que comer, yo te ayudare, por algo somos compañeros-

 _\- "Ni is nidi Kiminiri-sin…"-_ pensó mientras rodaba los ojos irritada, sabia que no debía odiar a Ibara, pero es que le estaba costando trabajo no hacerlo.

\- Ah…. Ibara-san, no solo eres linda, sino que también dulce y considerada, resultaría imposible no enamorarse de ti – dicho esto rio con su habitual risa despreocupada que tenia, mientras escuchaba esto Jiro temblaba de rabia en su escondite.

\- _"¿RESULTARIA IMPOSIBLE NO ENAMORARSE DE TI? ¿¡QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO!?"-_ pensaba mientras sus pupilas contraídas hasta un punto en que casi ni se veían, ¿Y ella que? ¿estaba pintada a caso? ¿y lo que dijo en las duchas? ¿fue real? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de creer en las palabras fáciles de un mujeriego como él? De pensar que alguien se enamoraría de ella, pensó en todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto sus amigas en hacerla ver bonita, toda la fe y las expectativas que habían puesto en ella, sentía que no podía defraudarlas, por esa noche que pasaron en vela Tsuyu, Momo y ella, apoyándola, animándola, haciéndola sentir mejor –"chicas…"- pensó con amargura, no quería llorar, no iba a llorar, no otra vez, ¡Estúpido Kaminari! Merecía que le enterrara sus auriculares en su globo ocular, lo pedía a gritos, por hacerla sentir así… lo odiaba, ¿lo odiaba?

\- ¡Kamimari-san! ¡qué cosas dices! -

-es verdad- dijo de forma risueña- cualquier chico sería feliz a tu lado. -

No pensaba seguir escuchando más, se levantó molesta, trago saliva esperando que el doloroso nudo en su garganta bajara pronto, no quería pensar que se estaba rindiendo, no cuando había prometido dar lo mejor de si, pelear hasta el final, quizás porque pensó que sería mas fácil, digo, estamos hablando de Kaminari, pero, había que ser realistas, ella no podía hacer mucho al lado de Shiozaki Ibara, jamás podría competir contra ella, sabía que no debía rendirse y que debia pelear hasta el final, pero por otro lado, también sabia cuando era una batalla perdida y esta parecía ser una, sin embargo algo en ella no le permitía rendirse, no le permitía bajar los brazos, y no tenía muy claro que era.

Cuando regreso al puesto que compartía con Awase éste noto que Jiro había regresado con un semblante mas sombrío, ¿le habría pasado algo?, no estaba seguro si era lo correcto preguntar, pero sin dudas estaba preocupado por ella.

Les llevó toda la tarde terminar el informe, pero lo habían conseguido, Awase se estiró triunfal y agotado sobre su silla, se le veía cansado pero satisfecho, estaba orgulloso del trabajo que había realizado con Jiro, por otro lado, la chica de pelo oscuro y corto echó su cuerpo sobre la mesa en señal de agotamiento.

-¡Terminamos!- dijo triunfal Awase.

Jiro no contestó.

-Eh... Jiro, ¿estás bien? -

Jiro escuchó la pregunta de su compañero, pero no estaba muy segura si responderla, o que debía responder, Yosetsu al no recibir respuesta por parte de la pelimorada se levantó de su asiento tratando de buscar el rostro de Kyoka.

-Eh... Jiro, ¿estás bien? - volvió a preguntar esta vez mirándola directo a los ojos.

Jiro se sorprendió, la opción de no responder ya no estaba disponible, dudó un poco antes de emitir una respuesta, finalmente decidió mentir.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Perdón! ¡Estoy bien Awase-san!

 _\- "Awase-san..."-_ Pensó Awase – _"Cuanta formalidad" –_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de Shiozaki Ibara.

\- ¡Kaminari –san por favor no te duermas! ¡Todavía nos queda la mitad del informe! -

 _\- "¿es en serio?"-_ pensó Jiro molesta - _¡Pero si iban en la mitad del informe hace 4 horas!"-_

 _\- "A algunos les cuesta más que otros"-_ pensó Awase con lástima, lo lamentaba por Shiozaki, era sabido que Kaminari Denki no era precisamente un genio, Ibara debía estar teniéndolas muy difícil con él.

\- _"ya habrían terminado si no se dedicara a coquetearle"-_ Pensó irritada Jiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo listo y el informe se ve bastante bien- Dijo Jiro mientras juntaba todas las hojas del informe para ordenarlas.

-Sí, fue un trabajo duro – Dijo Yosetsu llevándose la mano a la nuca mientras sonreía y se acomodaba un poco la banda que rodeaba su cabeza. – Pero...-se sonrojó al comenzar a decir esto – eh... fue un gusto trabajar contigo Jiro...san-

Jiro levantó la vista sorprendida, ¿había sido un gusto trabajar con ella?, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mientras volvía a jugar con sus auriculares tímidamente, un gesto muy arraigado en ella cuando sentía un poco de vergüenza.

-Gracias- sonrió tímidamente.

Aquel gesto le pareció a Yosetsu Awase bastante adorable, había visto a Jiro en varias ocasiones, no es que le llamara particularmente la atención en aquel entonces, parecía un poco fría y distante en comparación a el resto de sus compañeras que eran más abiertas y femeninas, sin embargo esos pequeños gestos de ella que se iban descubriendo de a poco y con el tiempo parecían mucho más significativos para él, todo eso cubierto también con aquel ligero cambio de imagen le hacían sentir que era un espectáculo tímido y sutil en donde él era el único espectador, ¿estaría haciendo esto para él?, pensar en eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara, se sintió halagado. Ella era linda, y no solo linda, lista, y autentica, parecía alguien que valía la pena conocer más a fondo.

-Eh... Jiro...- evadió la mirada de Kyoka – ya que terminamos el informe y.…eh... tenemos tiempo... quizás tu y yo podríamos – Jiro ladeo su cabeza en forma de curiosidad, cosa que a Awase se le hizo más adorable aún- ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo?, digo, no hemos comidoyyaestardeesparareponerfuerzasy...- comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y se apuró en finalizar la frase, realmente esto no se le estaba dando bien.

Jiro lo miró, así como quien ve a un marciano, Awase se puso rojo como tomate, carraspeo un poco para tratar de salvar un poco su dignidad, se acomodó su uniforme y miró hacia ambos lados buscando alguna forma de salir de aquel embarazoso momento.

-Em... creo que es tarde ya, deberíamos dejarlo para otro día ¿Qué dices? -

Jiro siguió mirándolo como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas, no quería ser descortés con él, pero honestamente no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho al final, pero no quería hacer que repitiera lo dicho así que solo asintió – claro. -

-B-bueno, tengo que irme ¿vas a los dormitorios? -

-eh... si-

-está bien eh... bueno, adiós- y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida.

Jiró se quedó sentada en su puesto mirando como Awase se alejaba a pasos agigantados de ella, no terminó por captar porque Awase se veía tan incómodo, esperaba no ser ella la causante de su incomodidad, suspiró y comenzó a meter sus cuadernos en su bolso, luego miró la mesa, Awase había salido tan rápido que dejó todos los libros que pidieron prestados en la mesa, suspuso que sería trabajo de ella devolverlos, pero eran demasiados, aun así hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y los cargó todos en sus brazos, comenzó a guardarlos en los estantes correspondientes uno por uno, recorrió cada uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca guardando los libros hasta que llegó un pasillo cercano a la mesa de Ibara y Kaminari.

-Ah…- suspiró Kaminari – cada vez queda menos. -

-Sí, pero se está haciendo tarde- comento Ibara mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos toda la noche hasta terminar el informe? - dijo Kaminari agotado

\- No sería así si ya estuviera listo- Kaminari sintió una punzada de culpa en su corazón.

\- Lo siento –

\- Está bien -comentó Ibara – De todas formas, también tengo culpa de presionarte a finalizarlo, sin pensar que tenías otras cosas importantes que hacer- dijo mientras acomodaba las hojas del informe.

Ibara era tan linda que hasta trataba pensar lo mejor de él aun con la fama de idiota que se había ganado o todos los motes despectivos que le ponía Jiro haciendo alusión a su poco raciocinio, ¡Ah! Jiro, la chica cruel e inesperadamente sexy que le estaba comiendo la cabeza desde hacia poco menos de un mes aproximadamente, la verdad es que si había estado ocupado como decía Ibara, pero no académicamente hablando, sin mucho éxito estaba lidiando con todo el caos que le producía la chica menuda de pelo oscuro, aunque gracias a Ibara toda esa ansiedad comenzaba a mermar y le estaba agradecido, toda esa dulzura, toda esa luz...

\- Ibara eres perfecta…- dijo mientras la miraba embobado con la boca estupidamente abierta, hasta que un sonido seco le saco de su ensoñación, Ibara y Kaminari se dieron vuelta rapidamente hacia el lugar donde provenian los ruidos y se encontraron con Jiro mirandolos pasmada.

\- ¡Oh! – Ibara se levantó de un golpe- ¿Estas bien Jiro-san? –

Kaminari no respondió, seguia mirandola pasmado.

Lucía diferente.

Se veia bonita y no estaba muy claro que era. ¿Estaba usando maquillaje?, ese tono rojizo en sus labios la hacía ver inclusive mas atractiva.

Jiro abrio la boca, pero ningun sonido salio de su boca.

\- ¿Jiro-san?-

-yo…-Finalmente dijo Kyoka con un poco de dificultad –" _¿perfecta? ¡¿Qué Ibara era perfecta?!"-_ apretó sus dientes mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-Dejame ayudarte- Ibara corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo mientras recogia los libros.

 _-Maldita niña perfecta-_ pensaba dolida, mientras veia a Ibara a sus pies recogiendo los libros. Kaminari jamás le diria algo asi a ella

-¡Listo!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba radiante con los libros en la mano entregandoselos, pero su sonrisa desapareció gradualmente mientras veía el sombrio y apatico rostro de Jiro mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Gracias- musitó secamente mientras tomaba los libros " _pero no necesitaba tu ayuda"-_ pensó amargamente, mientras sentía que su orgullo se trizaba lentamente.

Ibara la quedó mirando como si la cara de Jiro fuera un poema ininteligible.

Finalmente opto pedir los libro para llevarselos al dormitorio, no los necesitaba, pero en cuanto Ibara se los entrego sonriendole con su "perfecta" sonrisa de niña buena sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darle la espalda, no importaba cuanto se esforzara nunca estaría a la altura de ella, en cuanto llegó a su pieza arrojo los libros al suelo, los miro con lastima y luego volteó a la derecha y vio su rostro en el espejo que colgaba a su lado, vio su rostro, había recibido elogios todo el día sin embargo no la llenaban, algo le faltaba y no estaba segura que era.

Jiro estaba…

Jiro estaba…

Muy linda.

Eso pensaba Kaminari tumbado en su cama, ¿desde cuando se arreglaba así? Sin lugar a dudas debería hacerlo mas seguido. Con respecto al trabajo, no pudieron finalizarlo, los echaron de la biblioteca a la 9:00 pm, sin embargo habían avanzado bastante, el incidente de Jiro le distrajo mucho, o mas bien les distrajo, el no fue el único afectado, podía notarlo en la mirada de Ibara y mas evidente lo hizo en cuanto ella preguntó por el estado de su compañera de clase.

-Pareciera que ella también esta sufriendo- comentó

" _¿Jiro? ¿Sufriendo por algo?" –_ pensó, simplemente no podía ni asimilarlo, _¿por qué podría estar sufriendo ella?_

Los golpes en la puerta de Jiro no tardaron en llegar, Jiro se apresuró en recoger los libros del suelo y abrió la puerta para ver a sus 5 compañeras de clases espectantes a lo que sea pudiera decir o hacer.

-Lo siento Jiro-san, les dije que deberías estar cansada pero ellas insistieron- dijo Momo muy apenada.

-¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Awase?- Dijo Hagakure emocionada.

-¡¿ehhhh?! ¡¿CITA?!- Dijo Uraraka impresionada.

-¡¿eh?!-dijo Jiro mas impresionada aun - ¿De que están hablando?-

-Hoy después de clases Awase san te fue a buscar ¿no?- Dijo Mina de forma picara.

-¡Fue para finalizar el informe!- se defendió Jiro roja de vergüenza.

-Mooooo así no tiene gracia….además- la miró de forma picara mientras levantaba y bajaba las cejas- llegaste bastante tarde.-

-¡uuooooohhhh!- dijo Uraraka al borde de un colapso.

-¡NO! ¡NO! FUE PORQUE….- de pronto recordó a Kaminari diciéndole a Ibara que era perfecta y su rostro se ensombreció. -fue porque…-

\- ¿Estás bien Kyoka-chan? Gero-

La mirada de Kyoka estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo junto con sus divagaciones y expectativas.

-Lo siento- bajó su cabeza, pensó en cerrar la puerta de golpe para estar sola pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento Yaomomo saltó al rescate y la acogió entre sus brazos.

-Kyoka-chan- dijo Uraraka preocupada.

Tsuyu fue la segunda en unirse al abrazo, le siguieron Mina, Uraraka y finalmente Hagakure.

\- ¿No funciono gero?- Dijo Tsuyu aun abrazando a Jiro.

Jiro respondió negando con su cabeza.

Uraraka, Hagakure y Ashido se miraron con curiosidad ¿de que tanto hablaban? Jiro, Yaoyorozu y Asui se miraron como si se estuvieran comunicando telepaticamente, cosa que intrigó mucho mas a las 3 chicas.

-Moooo ¡ya diganos que pasa!-

-¡si! ¡si! ¡Cuenten que tanto secretean!-

Uraraka las miro con curiosidad, queria saber al igual que sus compañeras, pero tampoco queria ser tan invasiva.

-Creo que debemos dejar a Jiro descansar!- volvió a decir Momo mientras planeaba la forma de acompañar a su amiga después de que todos se fueran.

-Ne Jiro-chan… ¿es por Kaminari verdad?- dijo Hagakure recordando el incidente de las duchas

No fue necesario que Jiro respondiera, su rostro lo hizo por ella.

Estaba casado con Ibara.

O al menos eso era lo que se veía a simple vista mientras miraba su mano su anular izquierdo, llegaba a la casa después de un largo día de trabajo en la oficina, su jefe era un sádico explotador, pero eso no importaba, porque en casa lo estaba esperando su dulce y perfecta esposa.

Shiozaki Ibara.

-¡Estoy en casa!- gritó mientras se sacaba el saco y la odiosa corbata que debía usar en la oficina, rápidamente escucho unos ligeros pasos correr hacia el recibidor.

-¡Bienvenido!- ahí estaba frente a él, la visión mas maravillosa de un ángel de cabello verde y delantal de cocina blanco ¡Que belleza! ¡Que hermosa era su esposa y que afortunado era él de estar con ella!

-¡Ibara! – dijo alegremente.

-Kaminari- san- respondió ella de vuelta.

¿Se suponía que debía besarla? No estaba seguro ¿eso hacían las parejas casadas no?

-La comida está lista- sonrió.

-Gracias Ibara-san ¡eres un ángel! - se acercó a su esposa para darle un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero ella le detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo alejándolo, Kaminari la miro anonadado.

-ehhh… ¿Te besó? - dijo muy confundido.

Ella se llevo las manos al rostro, el pensó que era lindo que fuera tímida, pero eso se le hacia excesivo ¿no estaban casados acaso?

-no entiendo- le dijo.

-¿Por que me haces hacer estas cosas tan sucias e impías?-

-¿eh?-

-te espero con una deliciosa comida y tu intentas mancillar mi sagrado cuerpo y corromperlo con tus sucios impulsos-

-espera, no estoy entendiendo ¿No estamos casados? -

-¡eso no te da derecho para hacerme estas cosas pecaminosas y vergonzosas!-

Kaminari la veía sin entender nada, como un simple beso en la mejilla se transformo en una cruzada de las buenas costumbres y de expiación, de pronto miro a su alrededor y casi se caga en sus pantalones al ver que las paredes estaban atiborradas en crucifijos e imágenes de cristo sangrando, sufriendo, y juzgándote por todo, subió a trompicones por la escalera buscando el cuarto matrimonial y solo encontró una pieza femenina blanca con cortinas delicadas de encaje con una cama de una plaza, llena de figuras católicas, luego corrió, a la habitación contigua donde estaba la que supuso debía ser su habitación ya que tenia unos cuantos ternos colgados en ella, era mas oscura, y con menos figuras religiosas, y una cama sencilla de una plaza.

-Esto es una broma- dijo estupefacto, se giro para ver a Ibara subiendo calmadamente las escaleras - ¿No dormimos juntos?-

-¿Sigues diciendo lo mismo? ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esas cosas tan carnales contigo?- comenzó a llorar.

-¡Intento ser una buena esposa, llevarte por el camino del bien, pero tu insistes en seguir pidiendo esas cosas vergonzosas y sucias!-

-eh…- el llanto de Ibara era tal que casi lo convence de ser Lucifer en persona.

Mientras observaba la melodramática escena frente a él, sintió como el pasillo se hacia cada vez mas largo y mas sombrío.

-Ibara…-

¿Ibara? ¿Por qué seguían llamándose por el apellido? ¿no estaban casados acaso? ¿no deberían llamarse por sus nombres de pila?

Una risa traviesa lo saco de su onírica divagación, se dio la vuelta y vio a Jiro, vestida de colegiala, usando una falda corta y maquillaje, mientras hojeaba un libro de Kamasutra, parte del pasillo de su casa se había transformado en la biblioteca del colegio, y detrás de la espalda de Jiro se abrían unas alas demoniacas de color violáceo, se dio vuelta para observar a Ibara quien ahora estaba levitando, mientras sostenía una sagrada biblia en sus manos y unas ostentosas alas de ángel se abrían tras su espalda.

-La salvación Kaminari-san- su voz se escuchaba con eco y parecía que in coro de ángeles secundaba todo lo que ella decía.

Nuevamente la risa de Jiro lo sacó de su ensoñación, la falda de colegiala se había transformado en una corta y ajustada falda de cuero y su camisa de colegiala era una polera corta y revelador que dejaba ver su discreto escote y su abdomen, unos de sus auriculares se extendió para obligarlo a verla directamente a ella, mientras otro bajaba hasta su pantalón y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de este.

-¡J-Jiro!-

Ésta sonrió.

-No te resistas, se que lo quieres-

-¡Kaminari-san! ¡no caigas en la tentación!-

De pronto la biblioteca comenzó a arder en llamas mientras veía los zapatos de tacón negro de Jiro acercarse a él -pobrecito- dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua -debieron ser tiempos difíciles… aguantar … tanto…- sintió las manos de Jiro delinear su mandíbula, luego una comenzó a descender por su pecho peligrosamente.

-¡Kaminari-san! ¡resiste! ¡hemos trabajado tanto en purificar tu alma! ¡no lo eches por la borda ahora!

Era difícil no caer en la tentación sintiendo la mano de Jiro tan cerca de su entrepierna.

-¡Oh rayos!- dijo nervioso ¿Purificar su alma? ¿que rayos era eso de todas formas?

Sintió como Jiro lamia su lengua.

-Oh dios…- suspiro y sintió casi como se venia solo con sentir eso en su lóbulo derecho.

-¡Aleja al demonio Kaminari-san! ¡Solo tu puedes hacerlo-

-" _solo yo puedo hacerlo…"-_ pensó – _" pero no quiero hacerlo".-_

Sintió la mano de Jiro acariciar su entrepierna y definitivamente no queria que se detuviera.

Jiro alejo su rostro de él y lo miró con picardia mientras se mordía los labios.

-¡Kaminari-saaan!- La voz de Ibara se sentía cada vez mas lejos, ya ni siquiera volteaba a verla, Jiro había acaparado toda su atención -Ella será tu perdicióooon- gritó.

Y tenia toda la razón, ¿saben que mas?, le importaba un pepino.

Alzo a Jiro del suelo, y esta enredó sus piernas en su cadera, mientras lo miraba de forma seductora y se mordía el labio provocativamente.

-Nos divertiremos mucho Denki- dijo mientras uno de sus auriculares delineaba su rostro.

De eso no cabía dudas, se apresuro en bajarse los pantalones mientras apoyaba a Jiro contra la pared, y se apresuraba a a ingresar en la intimidad de la menuda diablilla de pelo corto y negro, y sentirse libre por fin despues de tanto tiempo, todo estaba ardiendo, él, la casa, su alma, y no le importaba.

Jiro les contó lo que sentía por Kaminari, no les contó todos los detalles como a Tsuyu y a Momo, solo se limitó a comentar que se sentia de forma diferente cuando estaba cerca de él y que se sentia triste cuando lo veía con Ibara.

Ochako comprendió a la perfeccion la situación de Kyoka, de todas formas, estaba viviendo algo parecido con la arpía de Hatsueme Mei ¿era necesario tocarlo tanto para hacerle su traje de heroes? ¿a caso esa chica no conocia las huinchas para medir?, empuño la mano molesta.

-Ochako-chan ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo Tsuyu llevándose su dedo a la boca de forma pensativa mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

La pregunta se Tsuyu saco de sus pensamientos a la chica flotadora, su rostro se volvió decidido, alzo su puño mientras se levantaba, las 5 chicas miraron sorprendidas a Uraraka - ¡chicas! -hizo una pausa dramática - ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Jiro! ¡Es nuestra amiga! –

\- pero ¿cómo? - dijo Mina confundida.

Momo volvió a pensar en nuevas formas para ayudar a Jiro, sin embargo, la de Uraraka era por lejos la mas radical que todas las ideas que podría haber barajado la vicepresidenta de la clase 1-A.

-Alejaremos a Kaminari de Ibara-

-¡¿Ehh?!- corearon todas sorprendidas.

-Espera, Uraraka-san ¿Esto no es un poco agresivo? - dijo Momo alterada.

-Para nada, si Ibara-san es el problema que hace que Kaminari no se fije en nuestra amiga entonces habrá que separarlos. -

-Pero Ibara-san es compañera de equipo de Kaminari, no creo que sea tan fácil separarlos- Dijo Hagakure.

\- creo que deberíamos dejar a Ibara fuera de este tema – dijo Momo tratando de apaciguar los humos.

-No, si Ibara es la que distrae a Kaminari entonces hay que hacer algo al respecto-

\- Ochaco- chan creo que te estas tomando muy personal todo esto, gero- dijo Tsuyu.

Uraraka se puso muy nerviosa y a tartamudeos comenzó a excusarse y a desviar el tema hacia Jiro y a animar al resto a que se unieran a la loca idea.

Fue difícil convencerlas, y la verdad es que ni Momo ni Tsuyu estaban muy de acuerdo con el plan de Uraraka, Jiro se abstuvo, una parte de ella le gustaba el plan y la otra estaba de acuerdo con Momo y Tsuyu, realmente Ibara no le había hecho nada malo a nadie, literalmente.

Sin embargo, en cuanto las chicas del 1-B pasaron cerca de ellas al dia siguiente, Ibara las saludó de forma amigable pero inmediatamente el ambiente se puso tenso.

Las chicas del 1-A saludaron de forma seca y cortante, si es que se le podía decir saludo a eso ¡Ni siquiera levantaron el rostro de sus platos de comida! ¿Qué les ocurría? Pensaba Kendo, nunca eran así de cortantes con ellas, tenían una relación muy cordial a decir verdad ¡Y menos cuando se trataba de Ibara! Porque… ¡Estamos hablando de Ibara! ¿Monoma tendría que ver con todo esto? ¡ah! ¡Cuando lo viera le daría una lección que le quitarían todas las ganas de decir todos esos comentarios desagradables que solo conseguían dividirlos mas!, prefirió no preguntar nada, las miro con curiosidad y comento para salvar a situación - ¡Bueno, creo que están ocupadas, no las molestamos! ¡Adiós! -

El rostro de Ibara se entristeció, y oculto lentamente la mano que había usado para saludarlas, le tomo por sorpresa esa reacción ¿Por qué estaban así? ¿tan incomodas? Luego vio el semblante triste y esquivo de Jiro y eso hizo que un pensamiento fugaz cruzara su mente –" _Kaminari-san"-_

Antes de que se alejaran por completo Yui Kodai comento - ¿Qué les pasa? Nunca he visto a alguien ser desagradable con Ibara-

Kendo no estaba segura tampoco, y la situación le estaba preocupando.

-Tranquila Shiozaki-san, tú no has hecho nada malo- Dijo Kendo a modo de consuelo.

\- Eso espero- Dijo Shiozaki preocupada.

La cosa no fue mejor durante la clase de practica en conjunto, el ambiente tenso entre las chicas se podía cortar con una tijera y hasta los maestros eran consientes de la situación.

\- ¡¿QUE QUEE?! ¡¿Le hicieron un desaire a nuestra querida y pura Ibara-san?!- grito Monoma a los cuatro vientos ¿¡Se creen mejores que ella a caso?! ¿¡no saben que nuestra amada Ibara es una de las mas fuertes?! ¡Les demostraremos de lo que es capaz la clase B…! - No termino de hablar, Kendo lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe, Vlad King no supo si regañar a Kendo o felicitarla, así que opto por el camino más diplomático y le dijo que llevara a Monoma a la enfermería, esta vez Kendo no se disculpo con nadie con respecto al comportamiento de Monoma, solo las miro sombríamente y se retiro.

\- ¿Han notado que las chicas están un poco extrañas? – Comento Midoriya algo nervioso.

\- ¡Pelea de mujeres en barro! Eso es muy erótico- Dijo Mineta ahogado por sus babas.

Sero agradeció que la niña que leía las mentes no estuviera cerca de Mineta.

Momo vio a su antigua compañera de internado alejarse en silencio con Monoma inconsciente en sus manos, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por todo lo sucedido, no quería que las cosas fueran así entre ellas.

Ibara contemplo la escena apenada, tampoco quería que esto ocurriera, trataba de entender mejor lo que ocurría, su intuición le decía que Jiro estaba sufriendo por Kaminari, también le decía que Kaminari sufría por algo antes, pero ese sentimiento comenzó a desaparecer cuando estaban juntos y eso le alegraba, pero ahora notaba que Jiro sufría por algo y quería ayudarla también, pero no podía comprender porque las chicas del 1A estaban tan frías y distantes ¿Había hecho algo malo? Esperaba de corazón que no, ella solo quería que la gente fuera feliz.

-Tranquila, sé que esto debe tener una explicación y que todo se solucionara- Kendo coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Ibara ¿En qué momento había llegado de la enfermería?

-Y Monoma-san- pregunto Ibara sorprendida.

Kendo se encogió de hombros y dijo -lo arrojé en la primera cama que encontré-

Eso era mentira, básicamente lo dejo en el suelo de la enfermería, pero nadie tenia porque enterarse de eso.

-Gracias Kendo-san- dijo Ibara regalándole una de las sonrisas más bellas del mundo.

Kaminari que observaba de lejos la situación miraba a Ibara con incomodidad, los recuerdos de su sueño/pesadilla aun estaban vivos y frescos en su cabeza, se estremeció al recordar a Ibara como una fanática religiosa, y su entrepierna hormigueo al recordar a Jiro como una diablilla atrevida.

¡Ah Jiro! Aún no podía dejar de soñar con ella, una parte de el ya se estaba rindiendo con aquellos sueños, y no es que pusiera mucha resistencia, ¿Cómo ella podía ponerlo a ese nivel? No lograba entenderlo, pensaba en Ibara y su pequeño Denki ni se inmutaba, pero la cosa era muy diferente cuando se trataba de Jiro.

- _"nos divertiremos mucho Denki…"_ -

Se estremeció al recordarla en aquel sueño, volteó a verla junto al resto de chicas de su clase, normalita en su traje de baño escolar, piernas torneadas, busto pequeño, silueta menuda, pelo negro y corto, rostro de "me derrito de aburrimiento", ¡Oh mierda! Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

Y el no fue él único consciente de eso Ibara también lo era y ahora tenia claro que era lo que estaba pasando, se levantó de las gradas emocionadas ¡Eso era! ¡como no lo noto antes! ¡era amor! ¡dos almas enamoradas atrapadas en el miedo de su juvenil inseguridad! Se sintió tan feliz de haberlo comprendido, ahora debía hacer todo lo posible por unir esos dos tímidos e inseguros corazones en uno solo.

\- ¡I-ibara! ¿estás bien? - Kendo se asustó frente al repentino salto de su compañera.

-He sido iluminada por la divinidad del amor- respondió ella con rostro decidido, Itsuka Kendo la miro como si le hablara en otro idioma, pero trato de bajarle el perfil a los comentarios extraños y rimbombantes de su compañera, ella podía ser así a veces, pero estaba bien, era una excelente persona.

\- ¿E…está bien? - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ibara tomo entre sus manos las manos de Kendo y le sonrió.

-Todo estará bien- dijo alegremente y corrió hacia Kaminari.

-Kaminari-san- Grito mientras corría hacia el.

Kaminari sintió que casi se caga en sus pantalones al escuchar la voz de Ibara, después de ese sueño profetico-apocaliptico en donde ella casi tomaba la forma del Arcángel Miguel y le gritaba cosas raras como la castidad y la salvación de su alma la adorable voz de su compañera no había vuelto a ser la misma.

-Iiiiibara- hizo un doloroso alargue en la primera vocal de su apellido, casi como si le doliera pronunciar su nombre.

-Kaminari-san, que bueno verte- sonrió.

-eh. si…-le habría encantado poder decir lo mismo, pero tenia sus dudas.

Kyoka apretó los puños, había sido muy débil al esconderse entre sus amigas, ¡Basta de la Jiro débil y llorona!, se palmeo el rostro, no iba a dejar que Ibara le quitara a Kaminari.

Oh dios… quitarle a Kaminari, ni ella podía creer lo que decía.

Camino hacia el rubio y la peliverde a los cuales vio hablando a animadamente.

\- ¿…Qué dices Kaminari? - alcanzo a escuchar Kyoka.

\- ¡ey Kaminari! - dijo intentando ser lo mas autoritaria posible, todo el encanto dulce que alguna vez transmitió el día anterior se había desvanecido junto con el maquillaje.

-¡j Jiro!- dijo sorprendido y al borde de un colapso, Jiro e Ibara juntas ¿a caso se trataba de otra pesadilla?

Jiro volvió a jugar con su auricular, miro hacia un costado incomoda pensando en lo que iba a decir, justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la de Ibara quien le transmitio una amplia y pura sonrisa, ¿se estaba burlando de ella?

\- ¡Jiro-san! ¡Buenos días! -

-Buenos días- murmuro incomoda, una parte de ella quería odiarla indiscriminadamente, pero era difícil de hacerlo cuando Ibara era tan pura y amable.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos y sonreía abiertamente

Jiro la miro con incomodidad ¿estaba intentando hacer una conversación con ella? ¡Pero si ahora eran rivales! ¡Maldita presumida! ¡como para ella todo era mas fácil!¡Mas encima tiene el descaro de sonreírle como si fueran amigas! ¿Se estaba burlando de ella a caso? Empuño sus manos- bien. - contesto secamente.

Ibara percibió la hostilidad en la actitud de Jiro, ¿cómo podía hacerle saber que quería ayudarla? ¡Ella estaba de su lado!

-Me alegro Jiro-san- dijo con honesta felicidad.

Su excesiva amabilidad solo consiguió cabrearla mas así que opto por ignorarla, giro la cabeza hacia Kaminari quien por alguna razón tenia una expresión como de estreñido ¿habrá comido algo en mal estado?

-ehh… Kaminari...-intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida por Ibara.

-¡Kaminarii san!- grito Ibara mientras coloca su mano en la frente del susodicho para evaluar si tenía fiebre. - ¿Estas bien? ¡Te ves enfermo! Estas sudando demasiado ¿Tienes fiebre? -

Tanto que le había costado acercarse para ser interrumpida por el ángel caído en la tierra de Ibara, rodo los ojos.

Aizawa después de examinar con desconfianza a Kaminari decidió que sería mejor que fuera a la enfermería, aunque pensaba que solo era una excusa para saltarse las clases, pero no podía estar mintiendo con esa cara, y aunque Jiro e Ida se ofrecieron abiertamente para acompañar a su compañero de clases a la enfermería, Aizawa opto por que lo acompañara Ibara, quien era su compañera de equipo, Jiro se sentó frustrada en el banco, lo cual no paso indiferente a Sero, quien comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente para su desgracia, quizás tendría que descartar la idea de invitarla a salir, -"estúpido y afortunado Kaminari"- pensó con molestia, sin embargo Sero no había sido el único en notarlo, inmediatamente el resto de las chicas de la clase 1-A se sentaron al lado de la frustrada Jiro para darle apoyo, Uraraka por alguna extraña razón parecía la más molesta, inclusive más que Jiro.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo que ir Ibara?- cuestiono molesta- ¡Jiro es su compañera, no ella! ¡Esto es muy injusto! - la energia agresiva que emanaba Uraraka era dificil de ignorar.

-Te lo estas tomando muy personal, pareces mas interesada tu que Kyoka chan-

Uraraka se sonrojó porque temio que su actitud delatara sus verdaderos sentimientos, se dio vuelta rápidamente e intento negarlo todo, pero solo emitió sonidos confusos los cuales Tsuyu imagino que estaban en su idioma, sin embargo, era difícil comprender.

-Mooo Aizawa sensei no sabe nada del amor- funfurruño mina.

-Siii- secundo Hagakure- ¡La envia con el enemigo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -

Para Itsuka Kendo los comentarios de Uraraka, Ashido y Hagakure fueron dificil de ignorar, empuño sus manos y se dio vuelta dispuesta a decirles un par de verdades, no necesitaban mas gente tomando la misma actitud que Monoma Neito, estaba harta de las comparaciones, de las división constante entre ellos, de ser desplazados, de que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacia para mantener la moral de sus compañeros de clases alta y de tener a raya a Monoma esta negativa actitud solo los dividiera mas y por sobretodo, con alguien tan inocente y buena como Ibara, se dio vuelta con rabia y se dirigió a las chicas de la clase 1-A.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - dijo molesta. Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

-Kendo-san- dijo Momo preocupada y avergonzada.

\- ¡No sé qué les habrá hecho Ibara para merecer semejante trato! -

Uraraka, Mina y Hagakure bajaron sus rostros avergonzados.

\- ¡Pero estoy segura de que se trata de un error! ¡Ibara es una buena chica que se preocupa de sus amigos y compañeros y me molesta ver que cuestionen sus buenas acciones! - Kendo comenzó a tiritar de rabia, rápidamente el resto de las chicas de la clase 1B se unieron rápidamente a su presidenta, para ellas tampoco había sido indiferente el trato de las chicas de la clase 1-A hacia Ibara.

-No deberían hablar mal de alguien a quien no conocen- secundo Kinoko Komori.

-Deberían disculparse con Ibara-san- apoyo a Tokage Setsuna.

\- ¿ES QUE MIS OIDOS ME ENGAÑAN? ¿LAS CHICAS DE LA CLASE A ESTAN MIRANDO EN MENOS A NUESTRAS CHICAS? - Esta, era una oportunidad única que Monoma Neito obviamente no dejaría pasar.

-Eh?! Pensé que Monoma estaba en la enfermería comento Yosetsu Awase impresionado, realmente hay cosas que pueden más allá que tu estado físico, y esta era una para Monoma.

\- ¿Y QUE SI LO HACEN MALDITOS EXTRAS? - Bakugou no tardó en aparecer con aire desafiante.

-Bakugou-san por favor no empeores la situación- Rápidamente Momo se levantó tratando de frenar a Bakugou.

\- ¡Nuestros corazones laten tan apasionadamente como los suyos! - Se unió Tetsutetsu a la discusión.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - Dijo Bakugou haciendo pequeñas explosiones en su mano.

\- ¡Oe! ¡Oe! ¡Oe! - Aizawa activo su quirk y detuvo la posible tercera guerra mundial que estaba apuntó de acontecer dentro de uno de los gimnasios de la UA. - No sé qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes, pero sea lo que sea deben detenerse, ¡Todos ustedes! son compañeros, poco importa la letra con la que fueron designados, ¡Ustedes serán futuros héroes y deben comportarse desde ya como tal! ¡Afuera habrá un mundo entero de villanos esperando a quebrantarlos, dividirlos y vencerlos ¡Con estas discusiones solo hacen más rápido el trabajo de los villanos! - ambas clases bajaron la cabeza avergonzada, menos Monoma que seguía disfrutando con toda la discusión, de todas formas, Itsuka kendo se encargó de aterrizar su cabeza al asfalto.

Al regaño de Aizawa se unió Sekijiro Kan, maestro de la clase B, todos, tanto clase A como clase B escuchó el sermón de ambos maestros.

\- ¿¡Está claro!?- Finalizo Aizawa

\- ¡Sí! - Corearon ambas clases.

\- ¡Si y lamentamos la actitud inmadura que hemos demostrado, como presidente de la clase A pido disculpas por todos los inconvenientes que hayamos podido causar! - Dijo Iida moviendo su mano rítmicamente!

Momo empuñó su mano frustrada, estaba tan avergonzada de la actitud que habían tomado sus amigas, no la aprobaba, tampoco lo hacia Tsuyu, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Aizawa dijo que todo esto solo estaba retrasando la clase, y no podían perder más tiempo, en pro a la academia decidió callar y guardarse sus comentarios para después, miró a Kendo de reojo quien le devolvió la mirada. Ella iba a arreglar esta situación.

Kaminari no sabía si llorar o reír, estaba acostado en la camilla y a su lado Ibara sujetaba su mano entre las de ella, en una posición en la que parecía estar orando, ¿acaso lo estaba exorcizando? ¿habría sido mejor venir con Jiro? Luego recordó todos los sueños en los que la pelimorada era protagonista y para evitar mas situaciones como la anterior quizás seria mejor unirse a su santidad Ibara Shiozaki.

"La salvación de tu alma Kaminari-saaaan"- el recuerdo de la voz de Ibara de sus sueños volvió a causarle un leve escalofrío.

-Todo parece estar en orden, trata de evitar situaciones que te causen tensión- comento Recovery Girl mientras ordenaba sus cosas- ya pueden regresar a clases-

Denki pensó en lo difícil que sería eso teniendo a Ibara y a Jiro cerca, sobre todo a Jiro, ¡Ah! Jiro, seguía sin entender porque ella si Ibara no.

Cuando Ibara y Kaminari regresaron a la clase notaron inmediatamente que el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, no preguntaron nada, pero intentaron prestar atención a todo, inclusive Denki, el rey de la distracción, sin embargo, las actitudes de sus compañeros solo los confundían más, sobre todo los comentarios de Sero, ¿A qué se refería con maldito suertudo?

Cuando finalizó la practica grupal Momo les comentó a sus compañeras de clase que se retrasaría y que se fueran sin ella, una vez sola se acercó a Ibara.

-Ibara-san ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le dijo seriamente, Ibara la miró con inocente curiosidad, Kendo pensó en acercarse a ellas, pero desistió, a pesar de todas las tensiones que se estaban dando entre ellas aun confiaba en Yaoyorozu, aquel internado que compartieron juntas le permitió conocer a aquella educada y amable chica, sabría que no le haría nada malo a Ibara, así que optó por dejarlas solas confiando en que todo se solucionaría, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el resto de las chicas de la clase 1B se pusieron de pie expectantes a lo que fuera a pasar, Kendo decidió hacerle una seña para darles a entender que todo estaba bien.

Tenian que solucionar esto antes de que se pusiera peor, esto ya se había salido de las manos, por ningún motivo quería que la relación entre las chicas empeorara, esto no tenía por qué terminar así.

Ibara miró preocupada a Yaoyorozu.

-Yaoyorozu-san- Dijo preocupada. –yo...-

-Ibara-san-

\- ¡Lo siento! -

Esa disculpa sorprendió a Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Yo sé...sé lo que está pasando, no era mi intención, tu amiga está sufriendo, una pena aflige su corazón, puedo sentirlo y quiero ayudarla, pero no está funcionando, no sé cómo llegar a su corazón, no sé cómo calmar su pena, ella solo levanta murallas y...-

Momo suspiró aliviada, así que era eso, sabía que Ibara era una buena chica, pero jamás imaginó que ella estaría tan comprometida con las personas, con sus emociones.

-Creo que soy yo la que te debe una disculpa en nombre de todas las chicas de la clase 1 A en su afán por ayudar a nuestra amiga, mis compañeras tomaron una actitud incorrecta y absolutamente reprochable, y sinceramente te debemos una disculpa Ibara-san, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. -

-Aun así, soy responsable del sufrimiento de una pobre chica, ella... se siente vulnerable por dentro, aunque aparente ser fría, su corazón es frágil, y ella, en el fondo espera poder encontrar alguien que la haga sentir bella.

El análisis de Shiozaki Ibara no podría haber sido más acertado, ni Yaoyorozu Momo podría haberlo dicho mejor.

-Cuando comencé a hablar con Kaminari san lo veía afligido, asustado, su alma se removía inquieta dentro de su ser, quería salvarlo, que encontrara la paz, que fuera iluminado por la divinidad para que este alcanzara la paz eterna. -

Para Momo el monologo de Ibara ya estaba comenzando a sonar como un discurso fúnebre o un sermón de una iglesia, pero trató de aferrarse al contexto de la situación, por muy extraño que le pareciera, y por mucho que le estuviera costando seguir el hilo de las palabras de Ibara trataba de seguirle el hilo.

\- ¡Está decidido! - Ibara empuñó su mano- ¡Hablaré con Kaminari! ¡Lo guiare a su verdadero destino! ¡Por el bien de sus almas! ¡Por el bien de sus jóvenes corazones! -

\- "Pero todos somos jóvenes"- Pensó mientras apreciaba la ironía de la situación.

Antes de que Momo pudiera decir algo Ibara hizo una reverencia rápida y corrió hacia la salida. –Muchas gracias por todo Yaoyorozu-san, todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora-

\- "Eso espero"- pensó Momo preocupada, vio a Ibara despedirse a lo lejos.

Cuando Ibara perdió de vista a Momo se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios, feliz de entender el malentendido, ella solucionaría todo, estaba feliz de ayudar.

Frente a ella estaba un incómodo y nervioso Kaminari, quien después de darle muchas vueltas decidió ignorar sus pesadillas y resolvió acercarse a Ibara,

Junto todo el valor que pudo, inhaló y exhalo, luego su mirada cambió a una más decidida.

\- ¡I bara-san! -

-Kaminari-san- ésta sonrío.

\- ¡Por favor sal conmigo!

 **Ndla: Tardé mucho en escribirlo, básicamente son 27 páginas y mas de 10 mil letras, espero no haberlos aturdidos, quiero agradecerles profundamente por todos sus comentarios que me alegran el corazón, no-one-for-all si no fuera porque no tienes cuenta ya te habría respondido, pero gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen el dia.**

 **Ahora ya solo queda un capitulo para finalizar, espero que les guste este muy extenso capitulo, para compensar el tiempo ausente. La verdad es que tuve que acelerar muchas cosas, no pensé que quedaría así, Plus Ultra!**


End file.
